Look At Me Now
by rockydd47
Summary: Clary was just being thoughtful and wanted to visit Jace at the Institute. Once she sees the whole gang talking about her, she portals herself away to the most unexpected place. China, Hong Kong. There, she meets a silver boy and decides to follow her dreams of being a Shadowhunter. The only question now is, how will she react when her past comes to find her?
1. Chapter 1

**So, hope you like this! Review and whatever, just enjoy it!**

* * *

Clary was just walking home from the coffee shop and decided to visit Jace. She hadn't seen her boyfriend for the past week and desperately needed to see his face hot with sweat from his Shadowhunter training. She always wanted to train to be a Shadowhunter, but her mother and boyfriend forced her away. Deep down inside, it was all she ever wanted to be, but everyone just turned away from her every time she brought it up. It didn't take long to realize that they weren't ever going to let it go.

Once she stepped out of the elevator of the Institute, her eyes set on Church, the Institute's cat that knew where everybody was.

"Take me to Jace, please," she smiled. The cat began to walk, happy that she was visiting. He wasn't very fond of anyone else, unless it was Jace.

Walking silently, her regular converse shoes tapping on the ground behind Church who led the way, she stopped as he did. They were outside the kitchen. She was just a couple of metres away from the door, when she heard the laughing. She felt like she had to run in there, but instead, she heard things much worse.

"NO WAY! She actually did that?" It was Isabelle.

"Yeah, the other day I saw her trying to hold a whip. She just dropped it once she tried to loop it around her wrist!" That was Simon. Her best friend since forever was making fun of her!

"No, have you not seen her with a sword before? She can barely lift it off the ground!" And Alec. She knew that he already disliked her since the day they met. But what hurt the most, was Jace.

"She thinks she can create runes and shit but I don't believe it. You know, she keeps asking me whether I could train her or not. She is one stubborn redhead. But _screw it_. Ya know what I mean? The chances of her becoming a Shadowhunter 0-1000!" Now, they all laughed. Before Clary realized it, she was standing right at the door, the view of them all sitting together around the telly, laughing, not paying a single attention to the television in front of her.

"REALLY?! IS _THAT_ WHAT YOU THINK OF ME?" Her voice boomed over everyone's laughter. They all stood up from their seats on the couch and turned around to see a raging Clary. Soon, it was a matter of seconds before she got her stele out and started to draw a rune in midair. It began to glow. Glow red and black. But soon, it was purified to blue. A portal was right above you. "I might as well not hang around you Shadowhunters anymore, now should I?"

"No, Clary, that isn't what we mean! We-"

"Oh, just save it, you slut." Isabelle was taken back. Simon caught her quickly before she could stumble any further.

"Clary, this isn't what you think. I-"

"Shut _up!_ You're the worst of them all! You knew I wanted to be a Shadowhunter, yet all you did was bring me down! I don't even know why I stuck with you for the past year! All you do is discourage me and make me do something I don't want. A good boyfriend is suppose to be supportive. Clearly, you haven't changed like I thought you would."

Sighing, Clary looked above her, then around. She grabbed a seraph blade from the table and twirled it around her fingers like a pencil.

"Might as well fend off anything I can." She sighed again. "I'm taking this as a souvenir, seeing as you people don't ever want to see me again."

"Clary, don't do this-"

"Goodbye. And seeing as I won't see any of you anymore, even after your death… ave atque vale." And she jumped.

* * *

It was raining, pouring, actually. Clary looked around to see anything familiar, but there was nothing. All she saw was… hold up. Her vision was coming back. Now she saw something. It was… Chinese characters? Clary stood up, pulling her sweater hood over her red head and looked around for anything she could read. Nope. All of this was Chinese.

Walking around the streets, she hid the seraph blade behind her sweater. Where was she? Obviously Asia, but that place was _huge_.

"Hey," a voice said. Suddenly, the rain stopped.

"Hi," she muttered, glad that the rain that fell on her face before hid away her tears.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Clary looked up to face whoever was giving her cover from the rain. In front of her stood a tall 16 year old teenager with silver hair and eyes. He looked like the silver version of Jace, but if it was even possible… better.

"I… I was running away," she admitted sadly. No, not sadly, relieved.

"From where? I saw you break that portal and you're clearly not from around here."

"New York." The silver boy took a while to register this. He knew it was far away. "So, where am I?"

"Hong Kong, China." Clary's eyes widened. She looked around again. There were names of shops she didn't know of and a lot of Chinese character which she didn't know how to read. It was frustrating.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Argenteus Banenyght. It's Latin for silver if you can tell." Clary giggled as he gestured to his eyes and hair.

"Clarissa Fairchild." They shook hands. Secretly, Clary peeked at his hand. When he tried to let go, she flipped his hand over and raised his sleeve. "You're a Shadowhunter?"

"Well, I definitely knew you were. Everybody knows you." She laughed. "But," he continued, "I'd like to get to know you more than everybody else." Now, she was grinning, Jace now long forgotten. "Come on, I'll take you to the Institute, then we'll talk. Okay?" Clary nodded and looked down at the hand that was outstretched to her. She thought of Jace and how he'd be rough and just take it, but Argenteus was being gentle and asked for it. Gladly, she took his hand and they walked together down Causeway Bay, towards Happy Valley, right outside a church.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

* * *

Once Clary stepped into the Institue, her eyes widened. It looked so much more grand. There was a large grand staircase the went off in two different directions, a kitchen on the left, a living room/tv room on the right. Where she was standing with Argenteus was the main foyer which above was a large chandelier. With each step she took, it echoed. No privacy there.

"Who's this?" A voice came from the kitchen. When that voice came out, there stood a tannish girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue tank top with a short floral mini skirt that reached mid thigh. Her hair was tied into a neat side braid and her feet were covered with 6 inch stilettos.

"Clarissa Fairchild," she introduced herself.

"You're _the _Clarissa Fairchild? Or is it Morgenstern? I get _so_ mixed up."

"Well, I'm not a big fan of my dad so I go by my mother's name." Clary shrugged it off and zipped down her sweater. It was damp from the rain and she needed to dry off.

"I'm Spadix. It's Brown in Latin if you didn't already know. Oh, and I'm _that _things' sister." She pointed a finger at Argenteus who was chucking off his gear and placing it on the rack.

"Well, thanks for the intro. Could you show Clary to her room and lend her some clothes too? I need to talk to Damien about our new guest." He flashed Clary a flirtatious smile and soon made his way across the foyer and under neath the stair case where there were two corridors under each one.

"Ooooo, someones got a crush," Spadix sang. Clary rolled her eyes. This was going to be a nice home. At least it wasn't as confusing as the Institute back in New York. The layout seemed a lot simpler here.

"Oh, just show me to my room already," she laughed.

The pair made their way up the stairs and to the east wing. Along the corridor were rooms that had single door and a couple of double doors. As they walked, Spadix explained the ways of the Hong Kong Shadowhunters. They wake up at 6:30, take the next 30 minutes to prepare, go to the kitchen for breakfast, eat for 15 minutes until 7:15. Then, they train for half an hour until 7:45, after that, they leave for school. They usually arrive ten minutes before the bell so they could get to their lockers, talk a bit, then go off to class. Spadix was sure to not leave out the parts where they went to the only school that allowed the students to wear their own clothes. Both public and private schools around here were filled with uniform set schools.

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna be here for a while so you get the double doors. There are a couple of sets of clothing in there already. We usually have them prepared. When you're done, go to the first double doors by the staircase. That would be my room." Spadix opened the door to reveal a room with a wooden bedside table, white hotel like sheets, a vanity table, desk, closet, and balcony. All that was missing now were her art supplies.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit." Without another word, Spadix closed the door to leave Clary to settle in.

She looked at herself in the mirror intently, observing every inch of her body and face. Her hair fell in neat waves and her eyes shone brighter than ever. The tight red shirt she wore brought out her non-existent curves, and so did the leather jacket. Well, it made her look like she had curves, and boobs too. Though it wasn't obvious, they were brought out. The skinny jeans she wore showed off her lap gap making her look skinner, and the ankle boots that were practically glued to her feet made her look taller.

"This is _so_ not me," she muttered to herself. Sighing, she walked out of the room, heading to the first set of double doors on the landing. She pressed the bronze handle down and stared in awe at the room. The walls were a soft shade of lavender and the bedsheets were a bright neon pink. The desk had pink legs and had words like 'LOL' and 'TTYL' made all over the surface of the desk. (like the one in IKEA) The closet was snow white and had the initials S.B on each cabinet door. On her walls were posters of KPOP bands and famous celebrities like Greyson Chance, Demi Lovato, 1D, and the list just went on forever.

"Nice room," complimented Clary as she walked in.

"Nice outfit," Spadix grinned back. "Could you help me with mine? I've never been good with clothes." Clary's mouth was wide open.

"I've never been good with clothes either. Isabelle Lightwood was the one who picked them out for me."

"You know the _Lightwoods_?!" She shrieked.

"Yeah, but I kinda left them in a bad state." The redhead sighed in memory. Her last words to them… Ave Atque Vale.

"How bad?"

"Well, I heard them talking about me, saying I'll never be a Shadowhunter. I rampaged after that, then I used a portal to get here." Spadix was now the one to let her jaw drop.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be an _awesome_ Shadowhunter. The Institutes around Asia are known to be the best. It's because of the whole samurai and ninja background we have. I mean, I know that the other side of the world have their backgrounds too, but we relate to ours just a little more." Clary nodded and set a smile on her face. "So, can you help me?" She laughed.

"Sure. What are friends for?" Spadix smiled back at her and showed her her exploding closet.

"I've never had a girl friend." she seemed to sound ashamed.

"Well, now you do." Her face seemed to just brighten up in an instant, then she showed her her exploding closet.

"Holy… _shit_." And that's when they both bursted out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, we've done 3 chapters in a day and since we have school tomorrow, we're probably just going to post one or two chapters later in the day because of the homework and crap we're gonna have to deal with. So, we'll post as often as we can since we know that cliffhangers are quite annoying so…. yeah. Thanks for all the quick reviews and favourites and followers. Hopefully, we'll keep it up!**

* * *

As both of the now well-dressed 16 year olds walked down the grand staircase towards the living room, they talked about when Clary would start school and when she should start training too. Both of them had thought of the same thing. The sooner, the better.

"Hey, girls. Wanna watch Naruto with me?"

"Eh, no thanks," Spadix waved him off.

"Sure! Do you have Fairy Tail? I _love_ it!"

"You're an anime fan?" Spadix asked incredulously.

"Well, I mean, I don't only love that, I watch Bleach too." She smiled so widely, it made her eyes go all Asian.

"Here." Argenteus scooted over to make room for Clary on the couch. They sat close to each other, and Spadix could see that. She sat a couple of inches away, good enough to give them some space but not enough to make it look like she hated them. "Before I forget, call me Gent."

"Clary." They both smiled and continued to watch anime which Spadix fell asleep to quite quickly.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!"

"Damien," Gent explained before Clary could ask.

"Damn! I wanted to cook today!" Spadix slapped her thigh and stood up, brushing off her leggings and making sure her bralet didn't show too much cleavage.

"Come on. Oh, and Damien is our Dad. If you ever hear the name Francesca, that would be our mom." Being the gentleman he was, he bent his arm around for Clary to take.

"Great, I can't wait to meet them."

* * *

As the group arrived at the dining room, Francesca was still setting up the cutlery beside the filled plates of Chinese cuisine. Damien was doing a bit of the washing up before he ate so it would be less work later.

"Do you need any help?" Clary asked out of nowhere. She had always been taught to be polite whenever she was staying at someone else's place.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm almost done anyways."

Spadix was already at the table, holding up her chopsticks in greed. But, she did wait for everyone to sit down before eating. Clary was grateful for her mother had taught her to use all sorts of cutlery. Chopsticks included.

"So, what made you come across the world to Hong Kong?" Damien asked curiously.

"Well, I overheard a couple of the Lightwoods and a certain Jace Herondale talk about me and how I was never to be a Shadowhunter. They all saw me as a mundane since I was raised one. So, I just got mad and wanted to prove them wrong. I drew a portal rune, but I didn't know where it would lead me. I just let it take me where it wanted, and that just so happened to be here."

"I'm glad it did. I'm sure you'll enjoy your new home here. It's very different to New York, as I know. But, to be able to do _anything _here, you have to know the language. At least speak it. Are you up to it?" Francesca scrutinized every part of Clary, testing to see if she was as strong as everyone had said.

"At this point, I'm up for anything. I just want to forget everything that happened in New York and start a new life here." The family of four smiled at this.

"We have other Shadowhunter who live here too. There's Aria, Kurt, and Selina. They're all in university but they stay here whenever they can." Gent had cut in to make it less awkward and smiled sweetly at Clary who caught it just before he let it go.

The rest of the dinner was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. There seemed to be something going on that just made it feel like home for Clary. She didn't know how to pinpoint it, but it just felt right to her. Yup, that year of Jace had just been replaced by a day with the Banenyght's.

* * *

As Clary was changing out of her black and red clothes, she pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank. She had a flat chest so she didn't really have to wear a bra underneath until she really fell asleep. Spadix insisted on having a girl night with her just to explain how school was going to be. The principal was a Shadowhunter too and since Clary was well-known, she knew that he would set up a place for her. That was the perks of being a hero of the Shadow World. The only down side was how news would spread fast. Shadowhunters and Downworlders would know about her presence being elsewhere and would try to track her down. So, Clary had drawn her first rune on her arm right there and then. It wasn't the typical ones Shadowhunters got when they first take on their first marks. It was something else. A rune that meant, 'no one will find me. Every track I leave will erase. Everywhere I go, people who don't know me will forget that I was ever in their presence.' This rune was stronger than a blocking rune or spell. Clary had no name for it, but, it was there and it had it's job to do.

"Cool…" Spadix drooled in awe. Clary just rolled her eyes and drew on the rest of her runes. They were the regular ones. Soundless, Speed, Stealth, and many more. Most importantly, the angelic rune.

"So, now that I've got my marks, what do we do now?"

"Can we talk about Argenteus? I mean, I know he _totally_ has a crush on you." Clary rolled her eyes.

"He's your brother!" She protested.

"So? He has a crush on you, and I will not stop until you two are together and having steamy make-out sessions against walls with people awkwardly interrupting them." Clary did a pillow-palm.

"If you want us to be together, you won't mention hot, steamy, make-out sessions."

"So, do you like him?" Spadix just wanted to get that piece of information and she would start planning on ways for her to get some alone time with Gent. No way was she gonna let this slip.

"Would it be awkward if I say yes?"

"No, it wouldn't."

"Then… yes." Clary couldn't picture how she had just gotten over Jace. Just five hours ago, she was planning to visit him with coffee in her hands. The next hour, she was in Hong Kong, walking around in the HK Institute.

"EEPP!" Spadix jumped on her bed. "Kay, I know it's been a long day for you so you better get some rest. While you're doing that, I'm going to plot something evil. BYE!" Spadix jumped off the bed and ran out the doors screaming, "EEEEPPP!" and "AARRRRGGEEENNTTTEEUUUSSS!" over and over again. Clary just left herself there, her face planted against the pillows.

"Hey, Clary." Gent was standing just by her double doors. Well, _this_ was awkward.

"Hi, Gent." Clary got her face away from the pillow and played with the ends of her fiery hair. "You heard everything, didn't you." That was a statement.

"Did you see me standing out here or something?" he looked behind him to here he had been crouching down then back at a chuckling Clary.

"No, I just figured that since this Institute is so hollow, everything would echo."

"You're smart, do you know that?" Gent asked as he leaned against her desk. Clary's eyes followed his silver figure, his wife-beater tank acting as a second layer of skin. He was wearing a pair of black shorts that reached above his knees and was barefooted.

"No, I don't. But, thanks anyways." Both of them chuckled and stared at each other for a minute.

"So, how long do you think you're staying?" Clary couldn't help but to think that the words 'well' and 'so' were being overused today.

"Well, that depends." Clary was standing up now, her fingers trailing along the chest that sat at the end of her bed.

"Depend on what?" Gent was seriously confused.

"That depends… on you." Clary slowly walked towards Gent, another step, another minute. This gave Gent a moment to realize what she meant. Clary had never been the flirting type, but since she broke up with Jace today, she felt like she needed something to fill it up. Not only that, but the way that Gent looked at her was different. The way he talked to her was different. Hell, he was the complete opposite of what Jace was and she knew, right then, he was the one. Not gold, but silver.

"Did you just break up with Jace 8 hours ago?" Clary looked down at her feet that was a metre away from him. Then, with the best eyes she could pull off, looked up. Gent was muscular, but his face told a different story. He cared about others, and didn't have the big ego Jace did. He was caring, polite, and a gentleman all in all. He was Clary's other half, not like Jace who just put everything off.

"Oh, screw it." Gent stepped forward, his hands wrapping around Clary's waist. Her arms moved along his arms and up to his neck, twirling his silver locks. Their lips met, and instantly, there were fireworks. With Jace, Clary felt sparks. But now, she felt fireworks. His lips fit into hers life puzzle pieces. Without realizing it, Gent had turned her around, leant back, and made Clary lean on top of him as he lay back on the bed.

"You're a good kisser, _do you know that?_" Clary mumbled between his lips. They both grinned, looking into each others eyes.

"_No, I don't. But, thanks anyways_."

* * *

**That escalated quickly**


	4. Chapter 4

** As promised, we'd post a new chapter. So, enjoy!**

**So far, Emma: you've been enthusiastic and thanks for the idea of keeping it a Clary and Gent story. We'll try and keep it that way. But, if the story isn't flowing right, we'll just have to change it! No matter, for now, it's going to be Clary and Gent.**

* * *

"We aren't telling Spadix this, are we?" Clary asked, a slight shiver of nervousness going down her back.

"If you're not ready, then we won't." She let out a soft 'phew' and began to snuggle up to his chest a little more. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes until Gent had looked at the time.

"It's getting late and we have school tomorrow. I should probably go." _Hmm. He's the responsible kind. Thank god!_

"Do you really have to leave now?" Clary sighed as she watched Gent pull back on his white top which had been lost on the floor. No, they didn't go that far, but they did manage to get his top off. Gent knew not to do anything to Clary just yet. With her breakup, he knew she wasn't ready, especially with her virgin blush. Jace had never made her blush like that before.

"If I don't, Spadix is going to freak out," said Gent softly as he ran his warm hands up and down Clary's. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. _God, he's such a good kisser. If possible, better than Jace._ NO! _Jace is gone. You don't need him. You belong to Gent and he is the only thing that you need right now._

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promised. "Goodnight, Clary," he whispered against her lips.

"Goodnight, Gent." He grinned at how she said his name and walked away. She didn't stop looking out for him until he opened his door at the end of the hallway, blew her a kiss, and waited for her to shut the door behind her.

Clary happily skipped onto her bed, pulling out her phone from the bedside table. She had gotten 20 missed calls and 10 texts. Without even reading them, she deleted all the texts and cleared her call history. She was going to get a new phone tomorrow. No doubt about it.

As she turned off her lamp, she sighed staring up at the ceiling, falling to sleep, and waking up in the same position.

* * *

Clary got up from her bed and went towards the closet. She found a brown shirt that said 'Top of The Rock' and a pair of faded ripped blue jeans. There was a pair of converse high-tops in purple and black and she slipped them on. It seemed to be hot out as she let her arm stretch out from the balcony so she didn't bother with searching for a second layer.

In the bathroom, she combed out her fiery curls and brushed it so hard, it turned into waves. Better. After brushing her teeth and putting on just a little lipgloss, she slipped out of her room and down the stairs. She had checked her phone again and there were more missed calls and texts. Her phone started to buzz again. Jace. He was never going to let this go so Clary hit accept on the screen.

"Clary! Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick!"

"Listen up, Jace, and listen good. Your whole _family_ dissed me. I'm pissed and I'm gone. I'm safe and I'll never be sorry. Leaving New York has been the best thing that's ever happened to me so if you ever try to find me, I'll just keep running. Now screw this phone number, I'm getting a new one." And she hung up. No tears had gone down her face, but a smile. Jace really was gone, and so were those people she use to call a family. Happily, she skipped down the stairs meeting Spadix halfway.

"Someones happy," said Spadix curiously. "Was it Argenteus?"

"Nope," she lied. Well, it just wasn't the whole truth. "My ex is gone as long as I get a new phone. Could you come with me to get one after school?"

"Yeah, sure. But, I can't drive. Ask Argenteus, he'll drive you," she hinted. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Gent will practically do anything for me at this point," she laughed.

"Gent?" Spadix was confused. That wasn't first time. "He never lets anyone call him Gent except for me! I _know_ he has a crush on you!"

"Do me a favour and shut up. I just got here, no need to go on about boys already. Especially since he's your brother!"

"Alright, alright." Spadix muttered as she stretched her arms up to reach the cereal on the top shelf. Once she brought it down, she had to fix her dress that had straps falling down her shoulders.

"Whose brother? Were you talking about me? _Again_?" he asked Spadix as budged her away from the cereal.

"Yes, I was. However, Clary just seems to not understand _anything_." Spadix turned around to grab the milk giving Gent enough time to steal a kiss on the cheek. He was wearing a tight red v-neck and a pair of dark navy blue jeans with a pair of red vans. His schoolbag was set on a chair by the breakfast bar, a seat away from where Clary sat.

"Why am I _not_ surprised?" he answered back, quickly pulling away since she had shut the refrigerator door.

"Well, there's a lot of reasons why. We could start with-"

"Spadix. No," Clary shook her head. That just made Gent laugh. _That laugh is so cute_, thought Clary to herself.

"Come on, we have to train. Actually, no. I have to help you train," Gent winked at Clary for a second, too fast for Spadix to notice. "Come on." Spadix made a sneaky smile as Gent grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her away from the kitchen and into the foyer. They walked slower once they got under the west wing corridor and entered the training room.

The HK Institute was much bigger and neater than the one in New York. There were spotless racks of seraph blades and knives, sets of bows and arrows, crossbows and swords, all placed around the training area in such away that everything would work out just fine even if every single item was being used.

"We'll start with your aim." Gent picked up a knife and handed it over to Clary, showing her how to hold it properly. Clary had only done this with a pencil to Valentine's face so she knew exactly where to hit. She had pretty good aim, but she never tried it with a lethal weapon.

"Don't be scared. When I'm here, nothing will hurt you." Clary grinned at how certain he was. He made her feel safe and secure, not giddy and childish. That was how Jace made her feel. A child who couldn't fend for herself. But now, Gent was here, helping her fulfill all that she ever wanted.

Clary held the blade by its lather grip. As Gent stepped back, she moved her feet in a way she had seen Gent demonstrate a couple of times. Her shoulder moved back with her arm. Quickly, she released it, leaning forward only just slightly. It hit the target perfectly.

"Have you done this before?" Gent asked with a shocked voice. Clary just explained her pencil throwing at Valentine. Once she said that, Gent knew that she had practiced quite often. "We'll do this for a while, then we'll get you a seraph blade." Clary nodded and picked up the knife from the target. It had gone in for the least of 3 inches. She got back into position and threw it again. Every time she walked back to her spot, she'd twirl the blade around it's hilt like a pencil between her fingers. Gent watched curiously at her little finger tricks, seeing at how her nimble fingers moved so flexibly. He couldn't help but to wonder how flexible her body could be.

Before she knew it, she was being trained with 2 seraph blades against Gent who instructed her carefully. She learnt the basic moves and practiced them with Gent until she could perform them perfectly. Then, there was a last move that he wanted her to try. A flip.

"It's not in the strength, but in the technique. Here." His hand grabbed Clary's and positioned it along his shoulder while the other hand was gripped around his lower arm. "Now, push with the hand on my arm and pull with the hand on my shoulder."

"What if I hurt you?" Clary said cautiously.

"I've done this many times before. Trust me, you won't hurt me." Clary sighed and huffed out a small 'okay' then did exactly as she was told. Before she knew it, both her hands were on his shoulders and her legs were straddling his hip.

"I'm serious, you've done this before." Gent laughed as he lightly set a strand of hair behind Clary's ear. Slowly, Clary leaned forward and gave him a short but passionate kiss.

"I've done _that_ before, but not anything else." Gent chuckled as Clary let out an arm to help him up.

"We should probably get to school. As you know, time doesn't stop."

"And it never will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites!**

* * *

Once they were in the principal's office, they were immediately greeted with respect. Mr. Starkweather had treated Clary as if she were of higher status than he was. He explained how he had been a friend of her father's, though obviously left him and his group.

"South Island is a very well known secondary school in this area. It's called 南岛中学 **(**Nán dǎo zhōng xué**) **in Chinese. It's compulsory to learn the language from Year's 1-8. But since you're past that, you don't have to learn it, though I highly suggest it." Mr. Starkweather soon was showing her to her locker which was surrounded by other Shadowhunters' lockers. She couldn't believe they had a specific locker area for them.

"Argenteus will be the one showing you around to your classes and such today. After all, you do have every class with him. Spadix, I don't trust with tours since she always gets carried away."

"I. Do. _Not!_" she protested.

"We'll see. Just not today." Mr. Starweather just left them to help her settle and gather up a set of binders and pencil case. Within the next minute, they were ambushed by students of all ages, trying to get to know the new kid who had just popped out of nowhere. Well, not nowhere. NYC.

"This is going to be a _long_ day," Clary sighed, pushing through the crowd that just kept surrounding her.

"You have _no idea_," Gent replied, taking hold of her hand and pulling her into the classroom which was only half full. They were early, so no big deal. For the next couple of minutes, they talked about anime, what colour and foods they liked, what sports they did, and how often they ate.

"Class!" A teacher randomly came in and everyone instantly got up from the tables and to their seats. Must have been a strict teacher. As he began to talk, everyone scribbled down notes immediately. Except for Gent and a couple of other people. What was up with this teacher? As the bell rang for the end of first period, the teacher which she never knew the name of said,

"English quiz tomorrow," then smacked a metre stick on the desk making a couple of pencils topple over. Gent was taking his time, and so were the other people that didn't bother taking down notes. "For you," he announced quietly, "study your blades. And welcome, Clarissa Fairchild, to South Island Secondary School. Just so you know, I'm only strict with the mundies." The teacher winked and sent them out.

"How many Shadowhunter teachers are there?"

"Well, the ones we have classes with are all the Shadowhunters. The rest of them are mundane. We never actually have to learn anything in class. The only things you really need to pay attention on is Maths and History. That's it. In other words, we're given assignments about the Shadow World. Sometimes, we study Downworlders, often it's demons, but in History, we have to study about the history of the Clave and so on. It's not so bad if you actually try. Never flunk a Shadowhunter teachers' class. It gets really bad at the end of the day when the mundies are gone."

"I'll try not to then," said Clary with a heavy sigh as Gent led her straight to Science. Another pointless subject to her if she was going to make a living out of being a Shadowhunter.

* * *

Finally, it was lunch. Gent led her to the Atrium where everyone went for lunch. Only people with classes lower than the 3rd floor would eat at the cafeteria. Everyone else would go to the 5th floor atrium.

There were large steps which everybody sat on and a whole seating area. The Atrium was also used as a hall or a place to hold assemblies.

Gent led Clary towards the corner of the large steps where a bunch of other people sat. She could see through their glamours. More Shadowhunters.

"Hey, you found us!" said a boy who looked a lot like Alec. The only difference was the eyes. They were blue, they were gray.

"_No_," Gent said sarcastically. "Clary, this is Adam. Adam, Clary."

"Hiya, Clary. Say… you look familiar… Where do I know you from?" Soon, the whole group was talking about how she looked familiar.

"Does the name Clarissa Fairchild/Morgenstern sound 'familiar' to you?" She but it. Everyone then erupted into 'ooh's and 'ahhh's.

"Okay, well, you've met Adam. Now, that's Kate, Brendanvelk, Carmendaine, and Janice," introduced Gent as he pointed to each one while they waved. Now that everyone knew each other, Gent went with Clary to buy some food and sat by the steps with the group again. Everyone got to know each other and Clary felt more and more loved with each compliment and each sentence that was spoken. She was described as pretty, powerful, sympathetic, optimistic, sociable, outgoing, and the perfect match for Gent. Once that was mentioned, they both just started laughing awkwardly and sneaking glances at each other.

Once the bell rang, the group gathered their things and headed to each of their classes. It was fine on the way there, but bumping into Spadix was complicated. She hung around the mundane's for fashion more than just for being friends. Of course she knew the other Shadowhunters and they understood why she would hang out with them sometimes, but it just got awkward when she couldn't find anything to say she had in common with, with anyone.

"Hey," said Spadix, "liking your new school?" her elbow nudged Clary in the stomach and she got the hint.

"Spadix, stop it." Gent just laughed. "I'll talk to you when we're back home." Clary made sure not to say Institute since there were mundies right behind her.

"Yeah, sure. And you're giving me _details_!" Clary rolled her eyes and took hold of Gents hand, pulling him along to their next class which Clary was determined not to be late for. Art.

* * *

Gent was surprised at how skilled at Art. No, he wasn't surprised. He was fascinated. Her hands were like water going downhill, constantly moving.

"What're you drawing?" he asked, hoping not to break her out of her working mode too much.

"Don't know," she replied, her eyes closed. Gent had just assumed she was squinting. Apparently not.

"How do you not know what you're drawing?" he questioned, his head quirking to the side in curiosity.

"I just don't. I let my hand move and when I open my eyes, I have the outline of a masterpiece." Gent just shrugged it off and continued to work on sketch. It was of Clary. He had no clue that he could have failed in love with someone so fast. It just clicked, the clockwork gears turning around together in unison, no jams, no nothing. The only thing that existed was the smoothness in his heart. It just fit

By the end of the lesson, Clary had drawn the New York Institute. Yes, she missed that place, but not the people in it.

"That's really good. You should teach me sometime," complimented Gent as she passed over Clary's realistic sketch. _Jace never said that to me before…_ she thought.

"Sure," Clary smiled back at Gent as he helped pack her stuff up like the gentleman he was. Not the gentleman _Jace_ ever was. It was like the gentleman _he_ was. Jace was gone, and gone for good.


	6. Chapter 6

**ENNJJJOOYYY!**

* * *

"So, lets get that phone." Clary grinned and walked out of the school grounds with Gent by her side. She was fascinated with the place. Everything she saw was made up of Chinese words and only some English words on English brand shops. "By the way, Cantonese is the main 'dialogue' of Hong Kong so don't get mixed up with Mandarin. There's a difference in that."

"Thanks for the warning," said Clary as she tucked her hand into Gent's. Spadix wasn't around so they were safe. Gent grinned and brought her over to his car that was parked outside of the school boundaries. Once they got into the Lexus, they made their way to an Apple store and set up her new number. It was different since it only had 8 numbers. Not 10.

"Could you make sure no one gets this phone number? Like, destroy it completely?" asked Clary, hoping that no one would receive such horrid texts from her friends. It was bad enough just to talk about it.

"Of course, Ms. Morgenstern." As the phone guy left to destroy the number, Clary just realized that he had said _Morgenstern_.

"How many of them are there around here?" She asked, expecting a large number.

"Not many. Only the best Shadowhunters live around here. Didn't Spadix explain the background story to you? I mean, the part where the HK Institute only accepts well-known Shadowhunters." Clary shook her head no. Gent shrugged it off as the phone guy handed Clary her her new iPhone. Thanking the guy, she walked wit Gent out of the Apple store and into the car.

"The HK Institute doesn't accept just any Shadowhunter since the Institute is so small and for the supposed 'reputation' we have to keep," Gent explained.

"So, I have a reputation as Valentine's daughter. That's why you let me in." Clary looked like she was about to do that cheesy slap on the thigh thing.

"No, it wasn't. I let you in before I ever even knew your name." Clary suddenly felt that little hint of giddiness go down her spine. Yes, she knew he meant it.

"Then say my name," she said.

"Clarissa Fairchild, my girlfriend," he whispered against her ear, his breath making her stone. "You're not worried about me using the 'g' word, are you?" His voice sounded so seductive, she couldn't resist. Her hand trailed down the side of his face slowly, moving around to his neck.

"No," she whispered back, her eyes already closed and her lips pressing in between his. They did a long butterfly kiss, then pulled away since they knew that Spadix was waiting back at the Institute. All the way there, Clary kept her hand in his, not daring to let go. He was no replacement of Jace. He was so much better.

* * *

"Where were you?! I waited for an hour!" complained Spadix as the secret couple opened the door. Well, they weren't going to be a secret any longer. They decided to just do what they want, when they want, and let Spadix figure it out. As long as Damien and Francesca don't find out, then they were fine.

"Getting a phone. My stupid ex keeps texting and calling me, I can't take it. Just had to." Spadix nodded in approval. If it had anything to do with getting away from guys (but Gent) she'd let it go in a blink of an eye.

"Both of you, go train. You have to do double time for being an hour late. Mommy's orders!" God, was she peppy about training.

"That means more alone time with you," whispered Gent as he brushed past her. Clary giggled as he headed for the kitchen, leaving the two girls to talk to each other in an echoey (not so private) private area.

"OHMYGOD! You just- he just- AAAAAHHHH!" Spadix instantly started fangirling that everyone within the range of two blocks from the Institute would have heard it.

"In your own time, Spadix. In your own time." Clary patted her on the shoulder then headed towards the training room, Spadix still squealing behind her.

As Clary had started to slow down her pace, Gent had managed to catch up with her, finally escaping the hands of his gossip girl of a sister. He naturally let his hands curl into hers, fitting like jigsaw puzzles.

Today, they started with bows, then moved straight into hand-to-hand combat, which ended with another make out session against the walls. Thankfully, unlike how Spadix thought would happen, no one interrupted. They were alone in their own little world, making out intensely and making the most of it.

"If I didn't know any better, you're feeling desperate," murmured Gent between Clary's lips. He let out a deep moan as she just kept kissing him.

"Maybe I am," smiled Clary, her voice cracking slightly. Gent just made a lopsided grin and kept kissing Clary until they ran out of air.

"Come on, we should take a shower."

"Is it because of training?" She asked, since they never actually did much of it.

"No, it's from making out. It takes a lot of effort to make it good," he smiled licking his lips, tasting the strawberry lipgloss that every girl had. Clary giggled and walked up the stairs hand in hand with Gent until they came to her door. She gave him a kiss and went to shower, understanding what Spadix meant by 'hot and steamy' make out sessions against walls.

Things were going fast, but she didn't care. Gent was her man, and it would stay that way. She knew it was too early to plan for marriage, but it was how she felt. She never felt like this with Jace. He was too self-centred to ever consider the ideas of being committed to one girl. It wasn't his 'style.' But, It was Gent's. And He only let her call her Gent. Everyone else, Argenteus. She was special, and she knew it.

Once she stepped in the shower, she felt the heat rushing every millimetre of problems away. She felt like herself again. Not the hiding part, but being strong and brave. This was who she was. She was embracing her inner Shadowhunter on the inside and turning it into love and passion for the things that mattered most to her. At this point, it was being a Shadowhunter, and being with Gent.

* * *

**People, thanks for the suggestion of the NYC Institute. They completely slipped my mind!**

* * *

"I can't believe you made her leave!" screamed Isabelle. She tried calling the same number again, but the robot on the other end just kept saying 'this number does not exist' over and over again.

"I'll say it once and I'll say it again," said Alec, "if you care so much, fire message her!"

"Does it work of that long of a distance?"

"For the last time! Yes!" Alec instantly ran up to his room, blocking Izzy's protests. Jace had gotten up to stand next to her though, just to help her out with getting a pen and paper.

"Start writing. I'll be back in a minute," said Jace, backing away from Izzy who stood at the breakfast bar. Her hands started to scribble all over the page in loop cursives. They were old fashioned and elegant, much like herself.

* * *

_Clary,_

_We didn't mean the things we said, at least let us explain. Where are you? We should do this in person. All of us are worried about you. We tried to call you mother but she never picked up the phone. Is she in trouble? Are you with her? Please, right back. As long as we get the chance to explain and to know where you are and that you're safe, we'll be out of your hair. Please, at least listen to us explain._ I miss you loads.

_Izzy xoxo_.

* * *

"Your turn," said Izzy as she handed him the pen. Jace's writing was printed out, but it was italic and straight nonetheless.

* * *

_Clary,_

_You probably hate us right now for saying those things. I wouldn't blame you. I actually would be worried if you weren't freaking out, I just didn't expect you to go to a place of who knows where. I just want to explain what happened. That's all I'm asking for. Where are you, Clary? I miss you. I know I'm not the best boyfriend, I know that I'm not responsible or anything, but don't you feel something? Something went on between us. When I found out you were my sister, something in my just told me to get closer to you. And when we found out the truth and that we were never related, what happened then? I need to know where you are and that you're safe. Please, Clary. I don't want to leave such bad blood between us. Message us back, we'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_ Jace._

* * *

"Send it," Jace ordered Izzy, immediately running up the stairs to hide away the tears that had not come down ever since he was nine.


	7. Chapter 7

**BACKKKKKKKK!**

**Need help here: Clary and Gent? Or Clace? PLEASE VOTE IN THE REVIEWS! OR PM'S ARE GOOD TOO! THANKS!**

* * *

As Clary lay on her bed next to Gent in her regular tank and shorts, she smelt something burning. Looking down at her stomach, she saw a piece of A4 paper.

"Who's it from?" asked Gent curiously as she unfolded the piece of paper and read it through.

"New Yorkers." That just made Gent flinch. "Could you pass me a pen and a stele?" Gent wanted to question the stele but kept it to himself. Once he gave her the two items, she started to write in her average looking writing and passed the paper for Gent to read.

* * *

_Isabelle and Jace,_

_Your fault. All of it. You insulted me, now I'm gone. Deal with it. Fuck off and leave me alone. I'm not giving you any chances to explain or any hints to where I am since you don't deserve it. If you really meant what you said, Jace, I don't believe you. Isabelle: I know you didn't say anything, but you implied that you thought I was as much of a loser as everyone else said I was. So, get your heads out of your asses and get over it._

_With that said, Ave Atque Vale._

_Clary._

_P.S. I changed my number. Try to find me if you will, but I'm gone. Oh, and did I mention, FUCK OFF._

* * *

"Perfect," said Gent as he leaned over to kiss her and hand the note back. Clary drew a rune which Gent had never seen before.

"It's a blocking rune. They can't reach me though fire message anymore." Gent smiled at this and watched as she drew the fire rune to send the note away. As the last of the fire burned the note away, Gent leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

"I love you." Clary knew that he said it a little early but knew what he felt. They fell in the love the moment they both each other.

"I love you too," she said back with the natural sweetness in her voice. They butterfly kissed each other for a while until it was 10:30. Gent forced Clary to sleep at that time since they had school. For once, Clary wasn't the _only_ responsible one.

* * *

In the morning, Spadix woke Clary up to get her dressed into something 'hot' for school. Though she didn't want to, Clary gave in and let her do whatever she wanted. With Izzy, she never understood what makeup did or how clothes suggested how you felt or anything. She just had to admit it to herself. Isabelle Lightwood was shallow. Spadix was deeper, and she was great with clothes. Now, Clary understood what colour would match her and why. Isabelle just threw her clothes and made her wear them without an explanation.

"You're done!" Clary now had her hair in a side braid, and her eyes an amazing blue. The yellowish eyeshadow made her eyes hint of gold and the white shirt made her look radiant. She wore red jeans and green neon converse. Finally, something she was use to. Jeans and converse plus the tee.

"Good, now go shove your ass in Argenteus's face." Clary laughed at her and made her way down the steps, Spadix squealing in excitement since she didn't deny anything she said.

Once Spadix was in the kitchen dangerously making sausages, Gent came down and pecked Clary on the lips. The light sound of a kiss alerted Spadix but Gent was already at the fridge. She glanced at Clary in suspicion but she was busy staring down at her cereal. She shrugged and continued overcooking her sausages. While that was happening, Gent and Clary grinned at each other, stifling their laughter.

* * *

Once the trio finished training and headed off to school, they spoke with the other Shadowhunters and promised not to tell a single soul of Clary's arrival. After what happened last night, Clary knew that she needed to tell them. After all, they were her friends. Her friends that she could trust.

"Are you guys going to come over today?" asked Gent. "I think Spadix needs a Shadowhunter to talk to. She's becoming all mundane again. You know, the squealing, fingerling, clothes, makeup-"

"We'll come," the group said in unison.

"What's so bad about Spadix acting like a mundane? I was raised one," Clary questioned.

"The thing with Spadix is that every time she goes all out with mundane issues and gossip, her training gets less since she's so obsessed with it. And if she doesn't train regularly, she could loose her status and get kicked out of the Institute." Clary's mouth dropped.

"They can do that?"

"The Clave can. Not that we went them to but, we don't seem to have a choice," Kate explained. Clary nodded her head in understanding. There really was no fighting with the Clave. Not even the Enclave actually.

"So, after school, my car." The group nodded. "I need to go get something back at the Institute. I'll see you at 3rd period." Gent gave a kiss on Clary's cheek and left without another word.

"How many days have you been here?" asked Janice.

"I think it's just over a day or two. I don't bother keeping count."

"And he fell for you that fast?" said Kate with wide eyes.

"What? Is that weird?"

"He's never had a girlfriend before, if you call that weird."

"Nope, I don't call that weird."

"At least we know you'll be good to him," said Carmendaine patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

With that said, they waved goodbyes to each other, preparing for their last two periods of the day.

* * *

As everyone came in one by one to Gent's car, they were now only missing Kate who went to get Spadix. They came 10 minutes late since she was talking about 1D which was the hardest thing to pry her away from.

Once they all were in the seven seated SUV (that belonged to the Institute), Spadix instantly shot up in realization of why everyone was heading for the Institute.

"_This is why you took me away from my future husband?!" _Clary had to burst out laughing.

"Spadix, the Clave," Carmendaine warned. She opened her mouth to protest against him but realize that there was nothing she could say that would top all of his comebacks he had ready to spit out.

Once they arrived at the Institute, everyone planned that Spadix was to be immediately sent to the training room with Kate and Janice; while Brendanvelk and Carmendaine would sat by the sidelines just to keep watch.

"I'm taking Clary upstairs."

"Where upstairs?" asked Spadix as she was being pushed towards the corridor.

"The roof."

"HELL I KNEW IT! JANICE, YOU OWE ME 10 BUCKS!" Janice rolled her eyes and kept pushing her through the corridor.

"What's so special about the roof?" Clary asked as he led her towards a door through the living room. There was a wine cellar behind it, but Gent just walked towards it and slid over the wine shelf that stood at the wall opposite them. Behind it was a stone staircase that spiralled up.

"Come on, it's not as scary as it looks." Clary took Gent's offered hand and went up the stairs that got her slightly dizzy. On the walls were torches and pictures of the olden days of the HK Shadowhunters. Most of them were Asian looking, but that didn't really matter to Clary. They were all well known and they had rights to be famous.

Once Gent slid open a door at the top of the staircase, a slight breeze caught Clary in the eye but she walked on with Gent by her side.

On the roof there were beautiful plants everywhere, a gazebo, and a table set for two underneath rows of twinkling lights.

"When did you do all this?"

"When I said I had to get something during lunch." Gent guided Clary slowly towards the table. There were little sandwiches under a glass dome which looked _really_ good. "I didn't know which ones you'd like so I just chose the most basic kind to make." Clary looked at the little triangular breads that were set out neatly to form a little heart on the plate.

"You made these?" She was shocked since they looked gourmet.

"Yeah. All under fifteen minutes. That _has_ to be a record." Gent was being such a great boyfriend, she didn't know how else to repay him.

"I can't believe you did all this for me. No one has ever put so much effort into making me happy." Clary kissed him on the lips, enjoying every second that they were in the position. "Thank you. But, I've got nothing to give you."

"You don't have to. Being yourself if good enough for me." Clary smiled pulled Gent into a wholehearted hug.

"Thank you. I don't know how else to tell you that I love you. No one has ever accepted me like this before. I love you so much, I can't describe it."

"You don't have to. I love you too." Gent slowly let go of Clary and moved her towards the seats that were seats that were set right next to each other. "I know you don't like to talk about Jace, but what you did last night, what he said to you, did you feel anything?" Clary knew he wasn't going to let this go until she answered him. And since they're together and in her heart she knew that he was his, she gave him the truth.

"I thought I did. I mean, he's the one who introduced me to the Shadow World, but he never let me do anything for myself. He just wanted to be the hero in every story I'm in. I gave him the attention he wanted, but the attention he gave me wasn't the kind that I wanted, or needed. I felt a spark, but nothing so great as this. With him, I felt a single spark. But with you, I feel fireworks. I know we're moving fast, me being your first girlfriend and all-" Gent opened his mouth to ask how she knew but she kept talking, "Kate told me about it." She paused for a minute. "After leaving New York, just everything behind me, I felt a whole weight being lifted off my shoulders. And when I met you, I felt even better. The sense of relief was getting bigger and so is my love for you. Believe when I say that I'm never going back."

"I believe you."


	8. Chapter 8

**HEEYYY! Clearly, we aren't fans of big messages, so we'll make this short. **

**_How many chapters of this before we get to the part when the New York Shadowhunters come to find Clary?_**

**We know that that was sort of a spoiler but we said in the summary that it would happen. We just want to know how many chapters of lovey dovey Clary and Gent before Jace comes to find her. **

**PLEASE TELL US THROUGH REVIEWS OR PM'S! FACT IS, IF YOU DON'T TELL US, WE'LL JUST HEAD STRAIGHT FOR THE CLIMAX!**

**PS: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ABOUT CLARY AND GENT OR CLACE. WE'VE GOTTEN A LOT OF SUGGESTIONS ON KEEPING IT AS CLARY AN GENT SO HOPEFULLY WE DIDN'T DISAPPOINT ANYONE! THANK YOU!**

* * *

As they finished up the sandwiches, the couple just kept talking about their most embarrassing moments, awkward situations, and how different HK was compared to NYC. At this point, Clary knew the different places which Gent had introduced her to. There was the area of where she lived, Happy Valley. It was a small area, but it was good enough to fit a supermarket, convenient store, flower shops, technology stuff, beauty salons, and clothing stores. Then, there's Causeway Bay. That was the busiest place, including Central but Gent had said they rarely went there. Causeway Bay had Sogo, Times Square, The World Trade Centre, the Excelsior, and amazing stores. That was Spadix's favourite mundane area. 1) The clothes. 2) How modern and big everything was. 3) The demons that were _everywhere_.

"Care to dance? I promise I'll make this a good one." Gent stood up and offered his hand. Clary had explained her experiences with dancing and Gent had to admit, they weren't good ones. First, Clary had gone into the Pandemonium and witnessed Jace killing a demon who she thought was human. Then there was her embarrassing trip on stage in her Year 4 production. Basically, it wasn't nice.

"I don't know how to dance," she admitted, her head slightly bend and her right hand rubbing her lift forearm.

"It doesn't matter if the person leading knows how," Gent assured her. Clary just smiled and let her green orbs meet his silver-grey ones. Clary smiled and let his hand guide her towards the gazebo that waited for them. They had talked for so long, they hadn't realized how late it had gotten. The sun was setting and the light had radiated their face with a yellow glow.

Gent took out a little remote from his hand and aimed it at something. He aimed upwards. As Clary looked in that direction, she saw a red little dot blinking as wires spread out to the beams along the sides of the gazebo. Speakers.

Gently, he cupped her right hand out while his left hand was on her waist. Clary followed his lead and put her hand on his shoulder. They were both comfortable with this after all they had been through. Sure, it wasn't much, but sharing everything so fast with each other- it meant something to both of them. No, it didn't mean just anything, it meant trust. It meant more than anything.

Gent started to move his feet which Clary followed as her eyes locked with his. She started to remember the song from High School Musical 3. God, that was years ago, but the words did have meaning in it. Clary stepped backwards as he stepped forward. Then, he stepped, back, and she stepped forward. It wasn't long before Gent had started to twirl her around. He hadn't had this much fun with anyone since forever.

As the song slowly faded, Clary had been dipped down while Gent firmly kept hold of her. _He's so strong_. she thought. Once Gent brought her back up to stand, her arms wen around his neck and they were soon kissing each other with wide grins. Slowly, Clary pulled away as she yearned for air.

"Give me a second." Gent pulled out the remote and let go of Clary from their waltzing space. He walked over to the edges of the gazebo and looked at the twinkling light. With a press of a button, water started pouring down from the wooden structure and the rows of sprinklers that had the twinkling lights spiralled around. A couple of shrieks were heard and Clary immediately knew who it was. Spadix.

"How did you get away?" asked Gent as he stopped the sprinklers and helped his soaked sister up from the bushes.

"Long story. Tricked them all into doing something, or go to the bathroom with my food…" The couple looked at each other. Within the second, they both agreed with the latter.

"Will you go away now?" asked Gent impatiently.

"Clary, you have to promise me details before Kate and Janice leave. Argenteus, you're talking to Brendan and Carmen." Gent laughed at how normal their names sounded without that extra syllable.

"Promise," agreed Clary, just to make her go away.

"Big brother?" said Spadix teasingly.

"I promise," he groaned.

"Good. Be down there before 7!" Spadix reminded as she happily skipped away to her room to get dressed.

* * *

Damien and Francesca had set up dinner for the family and had told Clary some details of how they trained here. She'd have to go all hardcore after next week. They're giving her the rest of the week to settle in and it was already Thursday. That wasn't much time.

"We're not sure if you want to do this too but, we think it would be best if you start creating runes again. We know your abilities are well developed already, but maybe if you used them throughout the day, you'd have more experience when having to create runes on the spot," said Francesca suggestively.

"That would be fun. I haven't been creating a lot of runes lately but I understand where you're coming from. I'll keep a stele with me wherever I go from now on," Clary smiled back.

The rest of dinner went on in peace after that. Once everyone was in their rooms, Gent had sneaked into Clary's once again. They talked about her upkeep with training, how they'd turn her into the Shadowhunter she had dreamed of. Gent had said to take it easy and go step by step. You can't just go straight to all the hard moves when you don't even know the basic/easy ones. Most of the combo/complicated moves are made up of the basic moves added together anyways.

As usually, they shared their goodnight kiss, watching each other for a moment at the door, then smiling their way back in. Life was gooooood

* * *

**NYC**

"We are going to find her!" bellowed Jace. He was so loud, the Institute shook.

"How? Didn't you see that letter she sent back? She even put a rune on it! With her way of runes, it's going to be impossible to find her," said Izzy, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"I DON'T CARE!" he spat back. "We'll go to every Institute there is and find her!"

"Jace, you have to calm down," said Alec as he stepped into the room through the kitchen. They were by the weapons room, making everything echo twice as much from the metals. "Going to every Institute on the face of this earth is going to take years. And besides, we're the ones who made her leave. Isn't that what was suppose to happen?"

_"SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN? Alec! _Do you even _care_?" Jace stepped up to him so they were just inches apart. Years ago, Alec would have enjoyed this, not anymore.

"Fine, I get your point. So, every Institute in America?"

"Not only America." Izzy interrupted.

"Oh boy," Alec groaned to himself.

"We'll leave at noon tomorrow," said Jace in a monotone voice. Clearly, he wasn't in the mood.

* * *

**YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY WE ARE NOW!**


	9. Sorry! - Plans and a Question

**Sorry that this isn't an update with a chapter in it, but we'll just feel guilty if we don't put this up.**

**We know that Clace is ****_awesome_**** and we totally ship them, and maybe ****_just maybe_****, we'll put them in a ****_lot_**** later in the fanfic. For now, and for many more chapters to come, we'll have Clary and Gent.**

**As for the previous question that was asked in Chapter 8, w've decided that for the next 2-4 chapters, it'll be of the HK Institute with the NYC gang trying to find them. And on the 11-13th chapter, we'll put in a time lapse to the more badass Clary that will (from a suggestion) kick Jace's ass.**

**Another 'sorry' for all the questions asked but we just don't want to disappoint. **

_**How many years ahead for the time lapse?**_

**__****PLEASE TELL US ASAP! After all the questions, you guys know how to reach us ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! Again, thank you for all the support and suggestions. We're really open to anything. So, as said, 2-4 chapters more of Clent (****_thanks EMMA for the name) _****and a bit of the NYC gang trying to find Clary. We'll definitely have the gang going around America in this one with no such luck. Next one, ****_to CANADA! _****(just a little spoiler for you just so you know what to expect!) Every chapter, we plan on having a new country or something for the NYC gang to explore. **

**Another again, we're not big on messages so, READ ON!**

* * *

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT BED!" shouted Jace as he threw a pillow in Alec's direction. "_NOW!_" Alec had always thought that Jace was being to hard. He was the one who started the conversation of Clary's weakest points, who was he to go find her when he had sent her away to who know where? Not him, obviously. Alec had never had taken a liking towards Clary, but after he came out of the closet, Clary was the first 'understanding' one since Jace had just blown his head off. That was one reason why they had a mutual respect bond thing going between them. But that was it. In other words, they weren't close enough for him to go around the face of the earth looking for the midget girl.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he answered as he threw the pillow and covers away from him. He took his time with choosing weapons and what clothes to bring. Well really, he just stuffed whatever he could find. Black and White. Done. He paid more attention to the blades.

Jace was already done with packing things up so he had nothing to worry about but find Clary. Alec had gotten as much rest as he needed to, meaning sleeping until it was 11:30. Magnus had always said that he was too caught up at waking up at a certain time and deserved some down time… with him.

"Isabelle! Get your hookers ass down here already!" he heard Jace yell from the kitchen. Did Jace really want his sister to cook? Well, he seemed desperate. But more importantly, he had never insulted Izzy like that before. He was _really_ out of it today. He looked excited to finally set out to find his 'not so long' lost girlfriend, but not as bright as he would have been if he knew what her reaction would be.

Alec lazily flopped down the stairs, not bothering to deal with his hair since it just naturally fell into the right places. He could only think that Magnus had put a spell on him or something. _God, Magnus. _They were going to be apart for _quite_ some time. He couldn't bare the thought of not waking up next to him for a whole week.

"Alright, let's go," said Jace as he saw Alec's feet at the top of the stairs. This made Alec slightly more worried. His eyes locked with Isabelle who was safely eating cereal by the breakfast bar, staring at her tracking ruby necklace.

"He's not going to let this go, is he?" said Isabelle with only sadness in her voice. She had prayed for so long that Clary and her would become parabatai when they had first met, but since Jace held her back, there was nothing she could do now.

"Not that I can feel," Alec replied, his hand hovering the parabatai rune on his shoulder. "Let's just get America over with. By then, he should give up."

"Bet you 10 bucks he wouldn't."

"Never mind," he sighed as he thought about once again. Jace had literally fallen _in love_ with Clary. Everyone knew that she wasn't the prettiest girl around, but seeing Jace's eyes light up every time she came by, nobody could understand it.

"Let's just leave this place before Jace goes up in flames." Alec nodded and looked around. This was the last time he was going to see this place for a while. Giving his silent goodbye, he slung his knapsack over his shoulder and got into the elevator with Izzy, who looked as if she were about to shed tears.

* * *

"RUNE TIME!" squealed Spadix as she barged into Clary's room wearing nothing but a white tank and white jeans. Clary still hadn't gotten out of bed so she was completely offset and confused. "I figured we could start with colours. _That_ is key." Clary rolled her eyes and tried to think of _something _to create. A rune to doll herself up without going to the bathroom. Meaning her hair, her teeth, and base makeup. As usual, she closed her eyes and found the glowing light radiating from the rune in her head. It looked fairly simple, but definitely not one in any book. Before she lost it, her hands reached for her stele and she drew the rune on the palm of her hand. After a couple of seconds, the rune had faded and her breath tasted minty. Perfect.

"Change my jeans to neon pink! _Please!_" Spadix was on her knees by the bed so Clary had choice but to oblige. She closed her eyes again and reached down to the side of her thigh, drawing the rune in her mind and watching the black rune fade while spreading pink all over the pair of white jeans. Spadix jumped in glee and forced her to change her tank into green. Clary didn't have a clue on why she'd want such vibrant colours as for contrasting colours but who was she to judge on style?

Once Spadix left the room, Clary decided to wear a skirt, tank, and denim jacket. And since it was slightly cold out, she decided to put on a pair of thigh length tights. _Why the hell am I so skinny?!_ she shouted to herself as she pulled on the highly uncomfortable garter. She was so skinny, the tights would slowly slip lower and lower down. Of course, she checked for any stockings but to no such luck. Just the garter. It must have been Spadix and her plan for her to 'get laid' or something.

"Good morning, Clary," greeted Gent as he knocked on the door.

"Good morning to you too, Gent," she grinned as she tilted her head up to kiss him. He was wearing a plain blue v-neck with a tiny pocket on the left. And as usual, jeans and converse.

"我爱你" said Gent softly into her hair as she hugged him around the waist.

"What does that mean?" asked Clary innocently.

"I love you." A light blush went up to her cheeks as she started to say those three syllables over and over again. The Cantonese language was a lot more complicated since she couldn't really point out any sentence structures; but, once she thought about it, a couple of characters entered her mind. It was from reading all those comics with Simon that helped her remember.

"我都爱你." Gent grinned. (i love you too)

"Are you sure you don't know Cantonese?"

"I got that from comics. A friend had taught me a little too." Gent knew that she was talking about Simon. Well, that was who she talked about the most anyways. She had explained how she couldn't live without him and how they had always been friends since primary and all. Gent wanted to thank that vampire for being there for his Clary, but with the reasons she left, he felt less in need to even look at him.

As Clary walked away to the closet, she slipped on brown leather boots and headed towards the landing with her hand in Gent's.

"Hey, watch this," said Gent as he let go of Clary's hand. They were at the centre platform, just when the grand staircase starts to go down the centre. Gent put his hand on the bar and jumped so his feet were on the polished wood. With just a single move, he was converse sliding down the bar, landing gracefully on his feet once he reached the end. Clary's mouth was wide in shock, but the words that came out of her mouth had nothing to do with what just happened. Well, not as much.

"Wouldn't that make the bar dirty?" Gent chuckled.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't do that if it did. We've got a rune for it." _Why didn't they use that rune around the NYC Institute? But then again, I never saw them doing any cleaning around the place_, thought Clary. "Can you do it?"

"Is that a challenge?" asked Clary, her hands on her hips.

"I believe it is," Gent answered back. With a sly smile on her lips, Clary took out her stele and started to draw a rune on her boots. She jumped up on the bar as Gent did and started to slide down. She landed elegantly with a forward roll in the air. "You're liking the whole 'rune for everything' suggestion, aren't you?" Gent stated.

"Yes, yes I am," she replied smartly as they walked into the kitchen. As always, Spadix was there first. She was still wearing the clashing colours but somehow, she could really pull it off.

"So, how are the love birds this morning?" asked Spadix as she took a seat next to Clary by the breakfast bar.

"I have never wanted to be called a love bird. Ever," said Gent seriously though with a smile on his face.

"Well, too bad. You guys still up for training?"

"Definitely," the 'love birds' both said in unison.

* * *

"The Morgenstern child? No, we haven't seen her," said the head of the Nevada Institute. Every leader of every Institute they had ever visited had all said the same thing. Illinois, Arkansas, Michigan, North and South Dakota, North and South Carolina, Texas, Utah, Idaho, _everywhere_. Clary wasn't there. And as sensed, she had never even stepped into that country.

Each Lightwood had said so many 'thank you's' and 'sorry for wasting your time' lines that they were about to give up.

As the group of three left the doorstep of the Nevada Institute, they sat by a park bench a couple of blocks away and started to rethink their plan. They had now seen so many Institutes that they were beginning to mix up which layout was their NYC home.

"She's not here." That was all Jace could ever say once they left another Institute who had said that she never came to the country.

"Well, where could she be? She'd definitely not in America anymore, so where?"

"She could have gone to Canada. I mean, it's the closest you know, thingy to America." Izzy sucked at Geography, and always would.

"Canada? Do you really think she's there?" Jace asked with the little spark in him igniting. Alec just groaned as Jace shot him a look.

"Only one way to find out," said Isabelle as she swung her knapsack over her shoulder and taking out a stele. She drew a portal rune that was created by Clary on a tree and stepped through, not even bothering to wait for her brothers to follow.

_Another place to go to. Yay,_ thought Alec sarcastically in his head, _but we get something new this time. It's across the border. Yaaayyyy_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Are we updating too fast?**

* * *

It's been 2 weeks now that Clary had stayed at the HK Institute. Over the course of those days, she had gone out shopping, practiced putting on makeup, and how to straighten her hair out evenly. This all took practice, but there was one thing she couldn't practice just like that. It was to call Jocelyn Fairchild. Her mother. She may have left the Institute because of the Lightwood's, but her mother did almost nothing wrong. She did hold her back, but it was because of her safety. That reason didn't even occur to Jace.

She held the phone in her hands, the number right on the screen. Her thumb had always come close to the green button, but it jerked away once thinking of the consequences. She knew she had to see past that, but it sounded impossible. Until she put the phone to her ear and she heard the ringing start.

"Hello?"

"Mum?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Clary." She never understood why people would say 'it's me' since no one would get who 'me' was until after they said their name. Anyways, it just seemed to be a habit. Clary had all of a sudden said 'mum' which is basically the Brit version of 'mom' so Jocelyn had gotten sidetracked for a minute.

"Clary? Oh my, where have you been?"

"Mum, I'm safe, don't worry."

"The others have gone all over America to find you! Now they're in Canada, tell me, please, where are you?"

"Mum, could you please listen first? I-"

"You've changed. You sound like me. British. _That means you must be somewhere in England! _The others will be _so_ happen to know this! I'm sending them a fire message." Before Clary could protest, she heard the sound of crackling paper and flames and the flames being sent back. "They said they're on their way now, they'll bring you home-"

"_MUM!_" Clary cut her off. "Just, listen first. I ran away _because_ of the Lightwoods. That's all you need to know about what happened between me and them. I can't tell you anything else over the phone. Other than that, they won't need to bring me home. I have a home and it's at another Institute. I didn't leave because of you but because of _them_. I'll visit you soon, okay? Don't worry about me."

"Alright, but make that within the week or I'll give them this number."

"Deal."

"I'll see you soon, honey."

"Love you, Mum."

"Love you too."

At the end of that phone call, Clary sat on the couch outside on the balcony, crying her eyes out. She barely noticed the tint of silver hair (not grey) in the light as a pair of arms wrapped around her, enveloping her into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day, was Saturday. She wasn't sure whether her mother meant the week by Sunday or by next week Friday so she decided to play it safe and go today. She was hacking like mad as she dressed into a pair of light skinny jeans, a blue tank, and a yellow and blue plain unbuttoned flannel shirt layering it. She tied her hair into a side braid and stared at the mirror in front of her. She stretched her arm out, drawing the portal rune on the mirror and stepped through the reflecting material. With a gasp, she ended up in her old room and in her closet where the mirror against her door hang.

Carefully, she swung open the door that revealed her artsy room in the apartment. It had been just as she left it. She stepped out of the bedroom and opened the bedroom door. There in the living room was her mother in an old tee and cotton pants, barefooted. She was working on a landscape piece of autumn leaves falling onto a dirt path. There was a little redheaded girl in the centre who was walking along that dirt path in a red coat and red rubber boots. It was Clary.

"Mum?" whispered Clary, but loud enough for Jocelyn to hear through the silence of the room.

* * *

Jocelyn gasped as she saw her daughter, the 16 year old baby girl she had was a baby no more. She had curves, wore a bra, did her hair and makeup, she had tried in the things she never cared about. She was proud, yet sad at the same time.

"Clarissa," a tear had started to roll down her cheek. "You're here."

"Yeah. I came through the mirror," she explained, her accent slightly clearer in the word 'mirror'.

"You get comfortable while I go make some tea." As Jocelyn walked into the kitchen, she closed the door to leave Clary the privacy she could sense she wanted. Jocelyn quickly took a sticky note out and wrote 'she's here' on it and a fire rune, sending it away. The crackling sound was masked by the sound of the screeching kettle which for once, she wasn't annoyed at.

Taking the tea out, she started to ask a few closed questions just so Clary would feel more comfortable talking. Though they were mother and daughter, it still didn't fit quite right. Clary had told her about what happened with the Lightwoods and she immediately felt guilty for sending that sticky note to them.

"So, have you met any Shadowhunters?"

"Yeah, quite a few, actually. After what happened with Jace, a guy named Argenteus, or Gent, had come to bring me to the Institute. We kind of um… bonded after that. He helped heal wounds while I became his first girlfriend." Clary smiled at the thought of him.

"I can tell he means a lot to you. More than Jace ever was?" Clary nodded.

"It's different with him. He's soft when he wants to, and can be very harsh when it's necessary. But with Jace, he's as hard as a rock no matter what." Jocelyn laughed.

"You can't expect that your first love will be your only love. As long as you're happy, then I will be too." Clary smiled at this and pulled her mother close. But the sound of rippling water made Jocelyn stiffen.

"What is it?" asked Clary, clearly too lost in the moment to listen.

"I'm sorry I did this, but I sent them a fire message. I didn't know you had left them like that, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done that if I had known." Clary opened her mouth to yell something out, but she knew that she had done it out of good heart so there was no reason for he to talk back.

"It's alright. I'll come another time. Next month maybe?"

"Anytime, I'll be here. Now go." Clary gave her mother one last hug as she saw the portal grow bigger and bigger next to the art easel in the living room.

As she ran to the bedroom door, she saw the 3 figures emerge from the portal. Their eyes immediately fell onto the redheaded girl. Without a moment to waste, Clary dashed into her bedroom, opening the closet door to find Gent waiting on the other side, leaning against her desk, waiting patiently, yet confused at her.

"Clary?" It was Jace. By the sound of that, Gent reached out from the mirror and Clary grabbed his hand. Immediately, Clary regretted hanging up the mirror. Gent pulled her through, but the portal was still there. He held Clary by the waist, then asked whether she was okay or not. Nodding her head, she walked towards the mirror, showing the view of her old bedroom. Isabelle, Alec, and Jace had all crowded around in her small room, examining the mirror with their eyes, trying to decipher where she was from the background. Before they could get any closer to the mirror, Clary smashed her fist into it, breaking the connection entirely.

* * *

"_That_ was _her_?" asked Isabelle with a wide mouth. Her eyes scanned the broken mirror pieces on the ground as Alec and Jace examined them.

"Yes, Isabelle. I'm sorry that I can't tell you of her whereabouts," said Jocelyn with sadness in her voice. _Why didn't I ask her…? _she thought deeply to herself.

"But, didn't you say she was somewhere in England?"

"Possibly. She has a slight says 'cahn't' instead of 'can't' like her old self."

"That rules out this continent then," said Alec as he got up from the ground, leaving Jace to keep looking for evidence himself. He seemed to be trying to put the mirror back into place. The mirror hadn't shattered into a thousand pieces but a few planes. But awkwardly, there was a piece left when the rest of the mirror was put into place.

"We're going to Europe?!" said Isabelle with an irritated sigh. "That's _so_ much more walking!"

"At least she got the continent right," muttered Alec to himself.

"Guys, we should get Magnus to check this piece out. It came through the portal as she disabled it," said Jace sternly. Alec nodded and took the piece from him.

"I'll go see him. You guys get some rest back at the Institute. Stock up on weapons, supplies, food, and clothes. We'll get to Europe right after that. Then, we'll rest in the Birmingham Institute. Got it?" The golden boy and fashionista nodded as Alec headed out the door of the apartment with another word.

* * *

"Magnus?!" Alec called after he stepped into the apartment. They had been apart for so long, Alec had noticed the change in the apartment. Magnus was going for cyan this month.

"Darling!" Magnus instantly got up from the couch to hold Alec and give him a kiss, passionate and intense. "I haven't seen you in _forever_!"

"Magnus, this isn't what I came for. We're still looking for Clary and she left this behind from a portal," said Alec, stepping backwards and handing his boyfriend the broken mirror piece. "Could you track her from it?"

"That depends if she's used a rune to block herself out. I'll be able to track down who knows where she is or has a clue, but I won't be able to track _her _directly," explained Magnues, flipping the sharp object around between his hands.

"How long will it take?" asked Alec, secretly hoping inside that it would take at least a full week.

"That depends. How long do you think you'll stay?" Magnus had a flirtatious smile going around his lips.

"Definitely at least a month," said Alec, getting the hint on where Magnus was coming from. His boyfriend quickly went up to him, the sharp mirror now snapped to who knows where.

"Mind if we make that 2?" murmured Magnus between their swollen lips.

"I wouldn't mind if you made that 6," said Alec, pulling him closer to him by the neck.

_Definitely half a year,_ thought Magus.

* * *

**EMMA: We love your comments _sooo_ much. Thank you for giving us the name of Clent and going strong on keeping them together. Don't worry, we'll have them together even when Jace comes and all the Drama happens. You've been a lot of help and you've also been very supportive, sharing your ideas and all. Us 3 always love to hear from you. You review on many of our chapters and we're more than happy to hear what you have to say in the future. THANK YOU :)**

**CatnipGirlOnFire: Yes, she will be 18 within 2 years. Thanks for the time span thing, we really needed help on deciding. **

**treehugger112010: For the Clace thing, it's a maybe. Everyone seems to like Clent so far and a couple of other people like Clace too. It's hard to decide, but we'll bring it up when things are around the climax which is going to be within the next couple of chapters.**

**Juniepoenie: The next one will be interesting to keep your eyes open for any unexpected turns. We always try to update by day but with homework and having some time to ourselves- it'll take some time to make it interesting (not that we don't think it already is). It's not wrong to ship Clary and Gent. You aren't betraying Clace since this is really just a fanfic story. We made Clary and Gent perfect for each other, especially Gent since he's the 'perfect angel' in everyones eyes. It's shocking how he's not faking it, and even in the future, he won't be. He's doing this for Clary, and only her. **

**twixxxx200: Thanks for the brief plot line idea. We totally forgot about the NYC gang. We'll have more parabatai and deep Shadowhunter stuff in the later chapters when the NYC gang find Clary and meet the rest of the HK gang. The story is quite predictable for now because of the summary but we will get things going once we're headed for the main ideas and things of the fanfic.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the late posts. we've got homework too ya know!**

**We're trying to get a move on about the whole time lapse thing and to have it make more sense, after this chapter, the ****_drama_**** will happen!**

* * *

Spadix suggested to have a girls night. That was her way getting rid of stress, might as well be Clary's too.

"Clary?" said Spadix, her fingers snapping in front of Clary's green eyes.

"Oh, did I forget to nod in all the right places? I'm just kidding. I know what you asked. You asked about Gent."

"Yeah, and whether you guys had sex yet." Clary's face turned pale. Her virgin blush didn't show this time.

"Uh… no. It's only been a year! We already took it fast for the past 6 months!" She pointed out.

Both of them sat on Clary's bed as they did their Math Homework together. Gent had gone out with the guys for a 'guys night' while Kate and Janice were on their way over for a 'girls night'. They had done all their homework in advance for this night since they all needed a break and a private time to talk about guys.

Once Kate and Janice arrived, they all each had brought _something_ to make Clary's room look like her room. On the way, Kate got the idea of getting splatter paint wall stickers to place on the walls, a large burgundy red rug for the walking space at the end of her bed, and buying sparkling tinsel lights to hang above the head of the bed against the ceiling. Janice bought some new bedsheets, fancy calligraphy letters that spelt out Clary's initials, and a new laptop which Clary was surprised that she could afford so randomly. There was no need for all these presents but the three girls of the group had insisted. She couldn't do anything about it as she was outnumbered.

Clary had actually already settled in. She had clothes, had her own underwear that Spadix didn't pick out, had her own runes, and had a Shadowhunter life. Her attitude wasn't so soft anymore. She had a wall around her, but not so thick that she couldn't share things with her friends. Her history with the Lightwoods was now long forgotten. She knew she overreacted, but now, she didn't regret it. She met the Banenyghts. That was the best thing that ever happened to her. Of course, she kept her promise to her mother and visited her once every month through a portal. Jocelyn accepted her change and accepted the new Clary which she was more than proud of. The Lightwoods, of course, hadn't gotten any hints on where she was and she knew it. Once Clary had started creating runes more often, she got better at them and could use it at any time she wanted to.

Another thing she was outnumbered for was to talk about boys. Meaning Gent. They found out her nicknames for him and his nicknames for her. They weren't all 'Cupcake' or 'Pumpkin Pie' but regular ones like 'Silver Boy' and 'Little Red'. They both weren't the romantic kind, so it made sense. They even found out who was a virgin and who wasn't. Spadix definitely wasn't, and same went with Kate. She had made out with Brendanvelk a couple of times. They had gone out for a couple of months, sine they're both still trying to figure out what they really were. Janice was forced to admit her crush on Carmendaine, and Spadix had confessed that she had gone out with a Warlock for quite some time. _Like Alec and Magnus, just not gay,_ thought Clary as she touched her bandaged hand to cover the scars. She was thinking of wearing leather gloves more often just to cover them up. Everyone knew that story too now.

"I'm tired…" Clary whined.

"_What?_ We're not even done with the topic of boys and you're tired?" cried Spadix.

"In case you haven't noticed, my hand is annoying and there is a _lot_ of drama going on back in NYC that I can't stop thinking about. Might as well sleep on it," said Clary as she went under the covers.

"This is why I planned this, so you don't _have _to think about it. You'll think about how awesome of a gf you are to Gent and how you're getting better at being a Shadowhunter than the rest of us. It's only been a year and you can beat me down! And I've been training all my life! I can only imagine what you'll be like in the future. Badass Clary… it's hard to picture now but I'm sure that it won't be later since we'll have a full life version of it." This made Clary laugh. "There you go. See, all you need is a little talk of the future. Screw your past, so you didn't have a good one, so make your future better. It doesn't matter what your ex thinks, he's a no good jerk who just lost one of the prettiest, smartest, and powerful girls I've ever met. You're different to the Clary we knew a year ago. When you came, you were so nervous, shy, and damp from rain. Now look at you! You've got the body, the hair, the style, everything that nobody thought you could ever have. You even have the skills too. So listen to me and stay up till 4am. 'Cause if I say we're having a girls night, we're having this girls night"

"God, when you're trying to be deep, you get really deep," Clary laughed, and for once, she didn't care what it was about.

* * *

"Morning," greeted Clary as she stepped into Gent's room. She wore brown boots, a high-low pink skirt, a white tee tucked in, and a quarter length beige cardigan. She had grown over the course of the year and from the measurements, she would be taller than Izzy compared to the last time she saw her. Basically, she was around Spadix's height. They had become parabatai just recently so the connection was a little too much to bare. Sometimes, Izzy would speak into her head or she could hear her thoughts but the Silent Brothers had said that the pain and headaches would die down within 6 months.

"Hey there, beautiful," whispered Gent with his fresh morning breath going into Clary's. His room had navy blue walls, grey, black, and white posters, a regular umber oak desk, a double door closet, and a queen sized bed with horizontal pinstripe sheets. Around the bed were little things that Clary got for their one month anniversary (a teddy bear saying G+C in a plush heart), their half a year anniversary, (a panda with a bamboo stick that said 'I love you' along the side), and whole year anniversary (a polar bear on an iceberg that said 'Forever Bound To One Another' along the height of the iceberg. Clary thought it would make more sense if they were getting married but she just had to give that to him).

"Hi," Clary whispered back.

_OI! stop making out with my brother and get ready! It's the last day of school which I call freedom before hardcore training sessions come during the summer!_ Clary stepped back and winced as she heard Spadix's sharp voice going in her head.

"Spadix?" Gent asked with slight irritation in his voice.

"Yeah, but I'll live," smiled Clary as she kissed Gent who instantly slipped his tongue in her mouth without permission. She gave out a moan which he seemed to be enjoying to hear. _Forever Bound_, smiled Clary as she thought of the day she gave him that polar bear.

* * *

"SCREW IT JACE! SHE ISN'T IN EUROPE! SHE ISN'T IN AMERICA! SHE ISN'T IN AFRICA! JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALEC!" yelled Jace as they settled into their shared room at the last destination which was Tanzania. "Don't you remember what Jocelyn said? Accent! She has to be somewhere that involves a certain accent."

"Australia," bumped in Isabelle as she let herself into their room. "We haven't tried Australia. They have a certain accent there." That sounded racist, but Jace took it anyways. He wasn't going to let Clary get away. Not even after a year, he was never going to give up.

"We leave at 8 in the morning," said Jace, making sure that Alec and Isabelle were on track. They both nodded and let Jace have his space as he unpacked. They both went out into the kitchen and decided to let themselves feel at home.

"He's going overboard isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. Fact is, I don't see why? I mean, I do but, I thought he'd give up by now. I know Clary is a nice girl and all, but I just don't remember why she left or why we're looking for her anymore."

"We screwed up, that's what," muttered Alec as he took a sip of water. He really wasn't into drinking. The 3 siblings were all of age now, and Alec still hadn't touching a _thing_ to do with alcohol.

"I know we insulted her, but was it that bad? I mean, just a couple of laughs, that's it! Why did she run away?" Alec shrugged and let it go, heading back to the room and taking as much rest as he could before morning came and they'd have to fight their way to another Institute. Again.

* * *

"Dress up, we're going to the Devil's Tavern. Sensors are picking up Abbadon. I'll see you in a bit," said Carmendaine as he followed Brendanvelk and Gent to Gent's room. The four girls shrieked in delight as they shoved past the 3 guys and into Spadix's room which was the closest to the stairs. Spadix and Clary ended up with bralet's and tight leather pants. Instead of wearing boots with 5 inch heels like Spadix did, Clary went with pumps. She even got in a couple of honey highlights to brighten up her red hair. Kate got on a bandeau and denim shorts while Janice stuck to a tank with a plunging v-neck line and a tight black mini skirt.

Downstairs, the boys were all leathered up. The only thing missing now was the weapons which were neatly placed on the rack by the front entrance.

"It took you two hours to do _that_?" waved Carmendaine's hands in the air. Then he stared at Janice. "You could have taken 3." The rest of the group laughed. As they all loaded up in the cars, Gent took Clary on his motorcycle. He had got it yesterday for a senior year gift for himself and for Clary to use as well. It didn't look too guyish for a girl so Clary was sure to get on it someday.

"I like your hair," he whispered as he felt Clary's head on his shoulder. Clary just smiled and hugged him as he let the engine roar after the two other cars that had already started up.

At the Devil's Tavern, Clary had put on a glamour rune that would hide the runes, even to anyone of the Shadow World, except Shadowhunters.

"I've got this one," smiled Clary as she spotted a lesser demon with a tail and red ears. He would have been pretty hot in other words. As Clary led him to the dance floor, she let her cleavage show a little more, just to grab its attention. Gent didn't mind her doing this. As long as the demon was gone, he'd be fine. Of course he'd want a kiss of 2 just to make sure but after that, he'd let it go.

"Let's go somewhere private," whispered Clary seductively as she tugged on the collar of the demons' shirt. The demon nodded and let Clary lead the way. As they got into the storage room at the back, the demon instantly got Clary pinned to the wall. He felt her arms, then went down to her exposed stomach. Clary rolled her eyes and reached down. She got her own original blade that was runed by herself and stabbed the demon.

"Way. Too. Easy," she grinned. That was until she felt a force knock her to the ground. It was the one the group had come for. Abbadon.

Clary carefully stood up, taking her seraph blade out from the bottom of her leather pants and making sure she positioned it correctly. As the creature began to advance on her, she side kicked it in the face and sent the blade through it. No, it wasn't enough. She needed the crystal blade. _Damn! Kate got that one!_ Clary yelled to herself in her mind. Before she could do anything, she saw the knife being aimed at her. Quickly, she bent back so the knife would fly above her, but before it got too far, she grabbed the hilt and swung it back, creating more aerodynamic conflict. As she turned the demon into goo, she dusted herself off and walked out. Everyone was actually partying while Gent waited patiently in the corner for his girlfriend. As she walked over, they finally started to makeup. It was the one thing that they always did here. They could be in public and could make out as much as they'd like without being judged. The clothes were definitely something they needed to focus on but other than that, everything was all good. Life was good, and no one could picture it any better.

* * *

"Alec? You need to get back to here," said Magnus over the phone. He sounded whiny, so Alec replied,

"If you need me for toying around, no."

"It's not that, it's the mirror piece you gave me a _long_ time ago. I got something out of it!"

"We're on our way." Alec lazily got out of bed and pulled on a shirt. He walked over to Jace's room and told him the news. Jace had drawn the portal before he even had a shirt on. Alec quickly got Isabelle out of bed and went through the portal still in their pyjamas.

* * *

The apartment was now a bright magenta. Magnus was really enjoying the whole bright neon colours. Alec found him watching television on the couch and reading a magazine. It was around 4am back in Africa so… big time difference.

"Darling, long time no see!" exclaimed Magnus as he pulled him in close for a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, Magnus, now about that mirror piece?" Magnus looked slightly annoyed for a second but went over towards the dining table and got the piece.

"The piece was broken from somewhere in China. Not because it said 'Made in China' in the corner, but because I could sense someone there who knows something about Clary."

"Well, who is it?" asked Jace without skipping a beat.

"Spadix Banenyght. She's not a strong Shadowhunter, but not weak either. I can tell she's gullible. Just ask her about Clary, and she'll tell you. Don't give her your name immediately though. If she's close with Clary, she'll definitely _not_ let you in."

"Where in China? China is _huge_!" Izzy wondered. _At least she knows it's big_, thought Alec.

"South. That's all I got. You know, Macau, Haikou, Taiwan, Fuzhou, Dali, Kunming, places like that," Magnus expained.

"Thank you," smiled Alec as he pecked him on the lips. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Just find the midget and I'll be fine. I think I'm going back to bed."

"It's the afternoon already!"

"No one can have enough sleep," he grinned as he finished his yawn.

"I agree with him on that," interrupted Isabelle.

"Alright, let's just go. Thanks Magnus," and they were back in Africa. Then, it occurred to Alec that he hadn't said much. Or anything really. Alec looked up at him expectedly.

"I still don't know what you see in him." Alec just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**EMMA: HELL YEAH YOU'RE OUT #1 FAN! We totally get what you're saying in your comments to us. And to the 2 of us, AGREED! Gent is perfect for Clary and the redhead should never go back to gold. Gold may look like the best, but once you get close to it, you have no clue what to do. But with silver, it's not as easy to decide since it's not as special as gold, yet, it's not as low ranked as bronze. So, what to do? Keep it to yourself. Thank you again and if you have anything left to say, we'll definitely read it! BTW, Jocelyn will definitely choose Clary!**

**Bookworm3673: We totally love the idea of a mission, but since we're trying to connect the time lapsing it's kinda hard to make the NYC gang give up on Clary. Especially when we made Jace as stubborn as ever. We're taking you 18 year old thing though since many others also suggested it. Thanks :)**

**Guest: We're going to start making them longer from now on. This chapter may not be as long but be prepared for the longest one of this story!**

**greygirl2358: Nope, that wasn't a setup. Jocelyn was just worried before hand. They hadn't talked yet so she didn't know. BTW, we'd be happy to answer any more questions if the story gets kinda confusing. We're 3 ppl writing on a google doc so we do get the story a little messed up sometimes. **

**treehugger112010: We're happy to update faster, but if we're trying to make the chapters longer, it'll take a little while. Maybe we'll post later in the day probably at night. That really depends on where you are. We're all in CA but since Raquel just moved here 2 years ago from Hong Kong, she's good with knowing the place. There really is nothing to do after doing homework, right? So, why not write and post a fanfic! You've got something to read, we've got something to write. It's a win win!**

**For the record to all of you out there, we don't edit this through so if you see any typos or whatever, sorry! We're those kind of people who say, 'if it's done, it's done.' **

**Have a great day!**


	13. Finding Clary

**HERE IT IS! THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! We don't think we made it dramatic enough so we had to delay this for a day. Sorry about that!**

* * *

They've been traveling for the past 6 months in China. China. That is hugest thing in the _world_. Well, on earth anyways. Every door the Lightwood's went to, their question would be "Does a girl name Spadix live here?" or somewhere along those lines. It was about time they gave up. Isabelle and Alec did, insisting that every time they entered a new Institute, they should just end this search and head back to NYC. But a certain golden teen wouldn't stop.

"This is the last area of the south. If she's not here then… I'll stop forcing you guys to help me look for Clary," compromised Jace in a low growl. He had become more stubborn lately, and there was nothing the black haired siblings could do.

"No, we're taking you with us. It's been 2 years Jace! 2 years of my life I'll never get back. When we stopped by Paris, you didn't even let me buy clothes! Just get the hell over her and move on! She's probably done the same thing!" shouted Isabelle as they entered the gates.

"This last one. Okay? Please?" Alec and Isabelle looked at each other. In their eyes, they knew that had only gone to Clary to apologize and ask why she ran away. They knew that they had said some mean things, but they didn't find it that offensive. She didn't have any experience with weapons so… yeah. That was enough to prove a point to them.

"Knock on the door, Jace," said Alec as they stopped outside the front doors. Jace was shaking so bad, he just had to be reminded. So far, this door was the nicest one they had seen. Tall, rounded, and white. Every other Institute they had visited had been dark and gloomy. This one was pure white.

Jace tapped on the door twice. No answer. He did it again. The sound of heels.

A girl in black pumps and a green dress with a leather belt around her waist had answered the door. After all the Institute's they had been in, they had never seen someone who wasn't Asian answer the door. It started to feel more welcoming as the tannish girl had greeted them.

"Hi! How may I help you?" _By the Angel, this girl is peppy_.

"We're looking for a girl named Spadix."

"That would be me," smiled Spadix, seemingly surprised to see such a great looking guy come up to her.

"You're Spadix?" bumped in Isabelle.

"Yup. So, why are you looking for me?"

"We need information on Clary. Do you know where she is?" said Jace sternly as she stepped forward.

"Oh! She's my parabatai! She's upstairs with my brother. Why don't you guys just come on in first and introduce yourselves. I'll go call for her."

"Thanks," muttered Jace as he stepped into the grand Institute of Hong Kong.

* * *

"CLARY! YOU'VE GOT VISITORS!" yelled Spadix from the centre platform of the staircase.

It was around 10 when they got home last night from the Devil's Tavern and Gent had stayed with her so… you could picture where that took them. It was now 6:30am on the dot so Clary knew she had to get up for school. Monday. Monday's were always the worst. Why couldn't they name it Monday the 13th instead of Friday? Fridays were the best. Why did people have to make it a day for bad luck?

As Gent helped her clasp her bra on, she picked out a pinkish floral bralet (again) and a quarter sleeve leather jacket with the matching fingerless black clothes with colourful criss crosses on the top. She brushed her honey highlighted hair out and pulled on a pair of black shorts. To top off the biker chic look, she got her studded knee high boots. Gent had worn a leather jacket as well with his signature vans and black and white stripy top.

"Race you down the stairs!" she laughed as she dashed out the door.

"That is so not fair!" Gent yelled back as he went after her.

Once Clary got to the steps, she jumped onto the bar and slid down as the 4 inch heels on her boots kept her balance. She landed elegantly on the ground with a front hand spring against the bar, just as she heard Gent land on his vans as well. She flipped her red hair back.

"I win."

"You had a head start." Clary rolled her eyes and faced Spadix. "You called me?"

"Yeah…" Clary had taken her time with scanning her visitors who stood at the entrance with their gears on the rack. "Sorry. They didn't tell me their names until you came laughing down the stairs. Sliding, actually."

Clary's mouth opened wide. How did they find her? After two years of being gone, they still had tried to locate her. What her eyes saw were not the things her mind comprehended. Was she suppose to feel anger? Or was she suppose to be happy to see them and forgive them for making fun of her. She knew she overreacted, but what they said had really hurt her feelings. She knew she could easily forgive them by now, but things would never go back to the way they were before.

"Clary?" Isabelle was the first to snap out of the tension connected trance.

"How did you find me?" Clary asked back, her eyes wide in confusion. Gent had looked back between the group of three and Clary. He was worried he'd have competition over Goldie Locks.

"Your mirror piece…" explained Izzy as she enveloped Clary in an arm restraining hug. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. We shouldn't have said those things. We've been searching for you for years! We've been to places I've always wanted to shop at but couldn't since we were so busy looking for you. By the Angel, I'm so sorry." Clary finally looked down at the black haired girl.

"It's okay, Izzy. I forgive you. Though I'm not so sure about the others… yet." Clary glanced a death stare at Jace who had his mouth still open and his eyes scanning the Clary that he use to know.

"Phew," she sighed. "BY THE ANGEL! YOU'RE TALLER THAN ME! AND YOU SOUND LIKE A BRIT!"

"Is it the heels?" Clary humoured, ignoring the comment about her accent.

"I'm wearing them too. How many inches?"

"I think 4," She laughed as she stepped away from Isabelle's suffocating embrace. Alec's eyes widened as well, never expecting for Clary to know anything to do with fashion.

"Oh… Yup. You're taller. _Damn_. I can't call you midget anymore." Isabelle stomped her foot then scanned the girl in front of her. "You're wearing fashionable, cleavage clothes… voluntarily?" Isabelle's hand was close to her mouth now as she gasped.

"Well, I am 18 and I'm sure that I can dress myself so…"

"Hell, you've not only got style but you've… _developed_." Clary rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if I'm suppose to feel embarrassed or take that as a compliment." As Clary looked around to Gent his eyes seem to show nervousness.

_"I'm not falling for him. Don't worry. I love you, remember?"_ Gent finally flashed a smile.

"What?" Isabelle asked, leaning forward to see if she misheard.

"Oh, nothing," said Clary as she shook her head. "So, do you know who is who?" she added, hoping to draw the attention away from her appearance.

"Er… I know she's Spadix. That's it. Who's he?" Isabelle whispered. The redhead just laughed. She should have seen this coming. Isabelle was always the 'find out the name of every guy in the room' kind of person.

"That's Argenteus. He's been my boyfriend a night after I left." Isabelle let her jaw drop.

"You got over Jace that quickly?" Isabelle wasn't looking at Clary. She was looking at Jace. Jace, who had held a grudge over her since that cold night. "I'm happy for you."

"Right…" Clary said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.

_"We need to train_," Gent reminded in Cantonese, turning the awkwardness down a notch. Well, it turned back to confusion a beat later but no one seemed to be able to tell whether Gent had spoken English or not.

_"What about them?_" Clary asked back, her accent hitting the perfect notes.

_"They could come with us. We'll show them around later. Or, we could let them explore the house themselves."_

_"If we let them explore the house themselves… I don't think they'll find my room very… welcoming," _chuckled Clary, trying to hide the blush on her face. Just 2 beats later, Spadix started to burst out laughing, clutching her stomach and leaning on the centre table of the foyer.

"What the hell did you just say that made her burst out like that?" asked Izzy with a messed up face.

"Nothing that you want to know of." Alec instantly did a double take. Jace just kept standing there, staring at Clary. "Anyways, we need to get some morning training done before school starts. You in?"

"I am," interrupted Jace, his hands finally coming out of his jean pockets as he relaxed. "I wanna see how this _new_ Clary fits in with the rest of us. It's not everyday you get to go against an amateur." _He's still go it_, thought Clary sarcastically.

"Good luck with that," said a laughing Spadix.

"Listen up, Jace, and listen good. I've always been a Shadowhunter, _you_ just brought me down. Part of the reason why _I_ left _you_. You may say you love me, but _oh_ _hell no_ am I taking you back. Just because you spent 2 years trying to find me- it won't make me feel sorry. And trust _everyone_ on this one, I'm no amateur."

"Oh, please. I'm sure I'll do better than a girl. Especially a redhead." Clary rolled her eyes and said something that sounded like, "chuck dough put glide." **(If you know Cantonese, you'll get it)**

"Let's just go. I really need to warm up," she sighed, gesturing for Spadix and Gent to follow her towards the corridor.

"Didn't you say that when you guys were about to-"

"THEY DO _NOT_ NEED TO HEAR THAT STORY!" Clary snapped, while her boyfriend and parabatai were stuck stifling everything in them.

"What are you laughing at? You were a part of it." Gent instantly stopped. That just made the Lightwoods that followed behind them gape their mouths even wider. "Finally, we're here!" she threw her hands up in the air as a 'hallelujah' statement. As said before, the training room was small, but it was enough for everyone to function correctly.

"Jace, pick your weapon," smiled Clary as she let her hands flow around the set of knives and swords in front of her. Isabelle, Alec, Gent and Spadix, had all set themselves off by the sides to witness the Jace vs. Clary fight. No one had ever seen Clary's skills other than Spadix and Gent. The Banenyght siblings knew that it was more than a mistake to challenge Clary to a one on one. She took being a Shadowhunter _very_ seriously. Maybe more than any Shadowhunters had ever been.

In the end, Jace picked out a single seraph blade while Clary flicked her fingers around with sai swords.

"I still can't believe you're wearing a bralet," said Jace with wide eyes.

"I can't believe you found me, either," smiled Clary as she made the first move. Jace's seraph blade clanged with her right arm while she swiped him on the thigh with her left sword. A tinge of blood had been left on the sword but Clary left it alone. Doing a forward flip, she kicked Jace on the back, sending him stumbling backwards. Clary hadn't hit him hard enough to fall.

"_OW!_" Jace screamed, clutching his inner thigh. (not in _that_ way if you're thinking about it)

"Hah! And I'm not even trying!" mocked Clary, twirling her swords as if nothing was happening.

"Seriously?" exclaimed Jace, throwing the seraph blade straight at her.

Clary knew that she couldn't use her eyes for precision in this. She needed her other senses. Closing her eyes, she spun to face the nice that was aimed for her heart. She crossed the two sai swords together and clipped the flying blade. Keeping the aerodynamic friction, she spun around and let the blade aim back at Jace. The corner had gone just far enough to pin him to the wall by his black sweater jacket.

"_TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!"_ ordered Izzy form the sides.

"How long has it been?" asked Clary as he stared towards Gent.

"A minute." Soon, everyone started clapping in applause.

"That _has_ to be a record!" cried Izzy as she stood up from her seat. The claps had gotten louder and louder as four other Shadowhunters entered the room.

"Why are we clapping?" asked a confused Carmendaine.

"When did you guys get in?" asked Gent as he walked over to his group of friends. Yes, yes, Kate and Janice are going out with Brendanvelk and Carmendaine. The four friends are items and Spadix isn't too intimate with the group but still is a part of it anyway. The only difference is how she's with a warlock.

"Not too long ago... I know this may sound _very_ cliché but, who are you?" answered Kate, her eyes landing on the Lightwood siblings.

"Clary?" Gent gestured for her to explain.

"Carmendaine, Brendanvelk, Kate, Janice, meet the 3 Lightwood's that I told you about. Isabelle, Alec, and… the other one which as you can see, I've pinned to a wall."

"Jace, Jace, Jace, you should know to never challenge this little redhead. She's different to the one you all use to know," tutted Brendanvelk. Let's just call them Brendan and Carmen for short.

"So you told them about me. How sweet... Now, can someone get me off this wall?!" Everyone had started to burst out in laughter.

"No. Now, we really have to go. I'll see you after school or during lunch. Make yourself at home. Oh, one last thing. Izzy, Alec, don't help him," winked Clary as she walked away, strutting her ass off as she made her way to the kitchen. As Clary approached her boyfriend, they shared a short but deep kiss before taking their ready-packed schoolbags and heading towards the carpark by the side of the Institute. Alec and Isabelle had both followed the group of 7 outside. Kate, Janice, Brendan, and Carmen, all went in the same car. Spadix, Clary, and Gent had taken another type of transportation.

Each of them had now owned their own motorcycle since they were considered a legal adult. Damien and Francesca had bought Clary and Spadix one since she knew that they'd want to go out more now that they had a license and all. Clary had a dark purple one, Spadix, a pinkish red one, and for Gent, midnight black.

"Bye, guys!" waved Clary as she locked hands with Gent all the way to the carpark. The Lightwood's stared in shock as Clary pulled on her 'two grey' striped helmet. Once the engines were running, they headed off to school and as usual, laughed all the way there about bugs getting into their mouths.

* * *

**Sorry about the whole drama not really being as exciting as we thought it'd be.**

**If you guys wants, we could rewrite their meet in the next chapter and make the chapter after that, able to connect with both of the 'finding Clary' scenes. Your choice!**

**~Filia ~Raquel (she does most of the work and she's the youngest! LOL) ~Harriet**


	14. Chapter 14

**OKKAAYYY… we've noticed some 'conflict' between EMMA and the Guest writer (Pendejo, I think). Yes, it's true we accept and appreciate the criticism but another thing that is true is that this is the world of FF. We're not particularly interested into realism but we do want things to make sense. Not that we don't appreciate your reviews (and we don't plan on deleting them), but it would a little nicer if you could debate about this elsewhere. **

**EMMA: You are our #1 fan and we could never hate you. You are supportive and we love you oh-so-much (no sarcasm intended). We love reading your comments on our review page, but for the future (not only for Pendejo's sake), try to 'calm down' with the CAPS and prove your point no matter how long the review. As said before, we love hearing what you have to say no matter how long it'll take, and trust us on this, YOU ARE OUR #1 FAN!**

**Guest: Clearly, we aren't realistic. We got that. But then again, fanfiction is the world of unrealistic things. Your criticism is appreciated and we see it as ways to improve in this particular story. But since Clary had already left and the NYC gang have already found her, we can't quite change that now. Obviously, Clary would have cried in her pillow for the realism factor of this story. Raquel thought that too since she's the more 'logical one', but the rest of us had said 'we need to get her to some place random. And fast.' So, this was what we came up with. Again, we really appreciate the criticism and since we're all under 15, our grammar and vocabulary may be a little messed up (apart from autocorrect that messes the story up sometimes). But anyways, keep up with the suggestions and improvement ideas. It is always appreciated. **

**Now that ****_that_**** has been said and settled with, let's start fresh with this chapter. Have a ****_peaceful_**** day guys! (oh, and we're also not doing the rewrite for a next chapter since we've been PMed about it. And it's also in the reviews.)**

**_This is our most successful story so far!_**

* * *

"You're acting bitchyer than usual," pointed out Spadix as they saved a seat for the rest of the HK gang at a cafeteria table.

"It's 'cause the Lightwood's are back. I thought you knew, you know, with being my parabatai?"

"I knew you were upset, I just didn't know why," pointed out Spadix as she took her wallet out to buy lunch.

"How did they even track me down?" Clary muttered, but her boyfriend's sister had overheard.

"By me. They asked about me first, then about you."

"Oh." That was it. Clary was blank.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Spadix putting a hand on her best friend's.

"No, I have no reason to be. But, I think I should go home for lunch today. I need to settle things with the Lightwood's for good before another day goes by of awkwardness over the Institute. I need to know how long they're staying. If they stay here permanently, I might as well just runaway again. With you and Gent of course."

"Alright, I see your point. I'll tell Argenteus where you went, oh, and not to follow you either. I can tell that you need the space," Spadix smiled as she stood up. Clary got up from her seat and hugged her parabatai.

"Thank you." Then, she got her black and white striped knapsack and headed for the carpark. People had waved friendly hellos to the redhead which Clary could only give back. She wasn't the loser she was before. She was strong, confident, and pretty, even without makeup. Through those 2 years, not a single zit had dared to touch her face.

As Clary got onto her bike and rode home, she thought about what she could possibly say. She hadn't exactly 'explained' what happened over those two years and had ditched them to go to school. It wasn't by choice of having to leave for school, but it was a good excuse anyways. It was still a shock to see the Lightwoods after 2 years. Neither one of them had changed, but she did. Immensely. What would Simon have thought of her? She couldn't face him now. She use to call people like herself a slut or a bitch. But was that really who she was in everybody else's eyes? Someone who turned from soft and gentle to a hardened rock who has a brick wall around her? Her life was as good as can be now, she didn't want to ruin it by finding out.

As Clary stopped her motorcycle at the front of the Institute, (not bothering to park it inside,) she took her helmet off and walked up to the white doors of angelic runes.

"Izzy? Alec? Jace?" she called out. Then, she smelt something rotten. Izzy was cooking.

"IN THE KITCHEN!" Izzy yelled back. Clary rolled her eyes and ran into the granite kitchen to find Izzy with a burger. Seriously?

"Uh… are you gonna eat that?" Clary asked hesitantly.

"Now that you mention it, no." Instantly, Izzy opened up the compost bin and dropped it inside. "So, you came back for lunch?"

"I uh… I was planning on going for Starbucks," Clary smiled back innocently. "Is Jace still…"

"Yeah. He's been struggling. How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked back, hoping it wasn't to do with getting over her brother so quickly.

"Fight. In New York, you didn't seem like you were capable of doing so. Now you're different. You're a… Shadowhunter. I mean, you're even better than the rest of us."

"I was _born_ one, but no. Jace had to hold me back. I didn't want to disappoint him after all that we had gone through to be together so I put up with it. To get the anger out, I began throwing sharpened pencils to a picture of Valentine. That's how I got my aim right. And it was natural, having Gent as an instructor, we just got closer to each other. I learnt how to be a Shadowhunter pretty fast. And as _every_ Shadowhunter must know by now, the China Institutes hold the best Shadowhunters, not saying that they're all Asian or anything, but they do. You only get to stay in_ this_ Institute because of your reputation. I have a reputation for being Valentine's daughter so I get to stay. The Lightwoods date back to ages of being part of the Clave and have kept that up for generations now. That's why you can stay. Any other Shadowhunter that stops by in HK has to get the fuck out of the city before they get rampaged by demons," the redhead explained, elaborating on her statement.

"What happened to the sweater, tee, jeans, and converse Clary?" Izzy watched intently as the redhead flinched at the word sweater.

"That Clary, is gone, and she's never coming back, just like how I'm not ever going back to New York. And that reminds me, how long are you guys staying?"

"Until you come back home," Izzy protested.

"This is home." Clary had said that with pride. She did miss Simon, and she was sure that Izzy missed him too. They seemed to have bonded over the years, and Clary could just see right through the Lightwood girl.

"No, it isn't. You were born in New York! You went through becoming a Shadowhunter in-"

"I NEVER WENT THROUGH BECOMING A SHADOWHUNTER IN NEW YORK!" Clary shouted, causing Izzy to shut up instantly. She had never seen the 'little' redhead so enraged and fiery. "_Everyone_ never thought I could become a Shadowhunter. _Everyone_ thought I was too weak, or I never had the confidence to even _hold a whip _because apparentlyI _just dropped it as I tried to loop it around me wrist_. Or a sword because I can _barely lift it off the ground_. Not even Jace could believe I could create runes. And he _was_ my _boyfriend_."

"Clary, calm down-"

"You're the one telling me to calm down?" Clary scoffed, "I can see how you're feeling inside. I created a rune for that too. You're scared of me. Scared of how much I've changed and scared of how I can whip your ass to the ground in less than 10 seconds. You want to_ pin me_ to the ground and knock some sense into me, but you're afraid of doing that since you know I'll act out. I know I don't 'normally' act like this; loud, fashionable, violent, aggressive, and dark. But since I left, I only show the soft side of me once I trust someone. You three lost that trust a _long_ time ago. And for the record, so did Simon."

"Clary, I'm sorry. I just- it's been a long time since I've seen you. I don't know whether I'm suppose to be happy that we found you and that you're so much more confident, or shocked at how much you've changed in looks and skill."

"Izzy, it really should be me saying that I'm sorry. It was childish of me to runaway like that. I mean, those were just minor insults. I over reacted. Like what happened with just now. I can hold a grudge, obviously. Not that-"

"Say no more, Clary," sighed Izzy as she enveloped her old friend in a hug, "say no more."

* * *

**(A little old friend love. Now, for the Clent fluff sections you've been waiting for)**

* * *

Once Izzy had finished summing up what happened over the past two years, Clary had started telling her adventures of becoming a Shadowhunter at 16 as a start. As their conversation came to an end, Clary had just enough time to get to school and have a little 'chat' with the rest of her friends. Well, Gent.

As usual, she went to the roof. Clary had no idea when this whole roof thing started but it was nice. Being among the clouds, reaching high, and being surrounded by the garden and the greenhouse. It felt more natural.

Gent was waiting for Clary by the ledge, looking down on the little ant sized people returning to school from home. Slowly, Clary walked up to him and slid her hands into his.

"You clear things up?"

"With Isabelle," Clary sighed, wishing she could have gone to speak to Alec as well. Jace… nothing was going to go on between them for a long time.

"I understand how you would fall for Jace," said Gent, "but you wouldn't fall for him now, right? I just want to be sure."

"Of course I wouldn't fall for him. I plan on avoiding him as much as I can until he gives up on trying to reach me and leaves." Gent smiled at this. "Besides, I can't just 'choose' between you two. I don't have to anyways. But, if I did have to choose, it would definitely be you."

"I love you, Clary," Gent smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Clary happily leaned forward. Their tongues went around each other, fighting for dominance. As always, Clary had lost the war of french kissing.

"I love you too," Clary said back, a minute after they pulled back.

"Do you think we'll make it through uni?" Gent asked, staring blankly out towards the forest next to the school.

"If we keep this up, I'm sure we will," replied Clary, a spark igniting her love for Silver Boy.

"I'm just… scared. I don't want anyone to take me away from you. Or for you to leave me either." Clary smiled sadly at this, understanding the worry that Gent was seeing.

"No one can take me away from you. My ex is a son of a bitch who didn't care about anyone but himself. I know you care about me and I care about you just as much. Don't beat yourself down because the Lightwood's found me. I'm shocked myself, but there's no way I'm leaving Hong Kong because of them."

"Thank you, Little Red," sighed Gent as Clary pulled him into a waist hug.

"I should be the one saying thank you. You healed my wounds and turned me into the Shadowhunter that no one I knew back then thought I could be. And, you're also my first honest and reliable boyfriend. I doubt I'm going to let you go, even after death."

"Glad to hear it," said Gent as he kissed the top of her head.

**Sorry that is isn't as long. We've had a little block lately, and we're trying to catch up on the Darkest Powers series.**

**Thank you for the... everything!**

**And guys, PLEASE NO REVIEW/COMMENT FIGHTING!**


	15. Chapter 15

**We know we're not being as frequent with updates but as said, us 3 are catching up on the Darkest Powers Trilogy. And the thingy after that too. We all read at a smilier pace and we finished it now so we're just starting on the sequel. We've also got homework, and a life to live, so, if you don't mind being us being a day late, that would be nice. Thanks again, and for the record, there is a Jace and Gent training scene, oh, and Clary and Alec having their conversation. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND OTHER STUFF THAT ARE TOO LONG TO NAME!**

Once school was finished, the couple and Spadix went to the Institute, followed by the two cars that held their friends in couple order.

As the front doors opened, the NYC gang were greeted by the two dark haired Lightwood's,realizing that they had agreed to Clary's terms on not helping Jace off the wall. There was a reason why she had told them to leave him there. It wasn't only for him to struggle in torture, or to show him up, but to prove a point on how she could get out of that position within a second, without ripping her clothes.

"Is Jace still on the wall? Or by the mirror? Admiring his ego," Clary asked sarcastically as she threw her schoolbag by the foot of the large centrepiece table.

"On the wall," smiled Alec. He was enjoying watching him struggle. After what Jace had made him and his sister do, going everywhere without a chance to even see Magnus on the way, he deserved it. Everybody had thought the same thing.

"Should we let him down? It's bee a whole 6 hours. Sure I may not know the guy much but, we have to be reasonable. He's a living being with a minuscule amount of feelings," Gent suggested as he looked at Clary.

"I thought I'd have to beg you to let me release him but as it turns out, it's the opposite," muttered Clary to herself. "Alright, let's get him down."

As the couple made their way into the training room, they left the rest of the Shadowhunters to get to know each other better. The people of the 'love triangle' had really deserved some time off on their own. They couldn't just run from it, they had to talk about it one way or another.

"Jace?" Clary laughed out as she watching his sleeping figure hand limp by the wall.

"_Woah_. Where the fuck am I?" Jace looked around groggily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Oh, right," he sighed as his eyes lay on Gent. "Can you get me down,_ now_?" Jace was practically on his knees, if he could reach that far down.

"Yeah, sure. It was Gent's idea anyways. Can't exactly deny his reasons. He's good at verbal battles," Clary breathed out in regret as she pulled the knife from a millimetre above his shoulder. It still managed to slit him slightly. Just a minor cut, nothing that wouldn't heal with a couple of healing runes in a few hours.

"Argenteus suggested that? But I thought you'd hate me!" Jace's eyes and mouth were wide in shock as he turned to face his rival of silver.

"I have my reasons to hate you, yet, I don't see any other reason to hate you other than what you did to Clary. Mind you, I do think that is a large point; but, I haven't gotten to know you very much so, I can't judge."

"I like this guy," smiled Jace as he winked at Clary. The redhead just rolled her eyes and said something in Cantonese to Gent, then walked out. "What'd she say?"

"To help you train. Looks like you need it. Not that you aren't good yourself, but 2 years of just battling demons and finding Clary at every Institute in the world, you may need to get back with your daily routines of training." Jace muttered a thanks and thought to himself, _what's his problem? I'm his girlfriend's ex and yet, he's here, helping me train to beat him up. This guy isn't as bad as I thought, but it could be just another trick. I'll have to be cautious…_

"So, what's your speciality?" asked Jace, hoping to find Gent's weak spot.

"I'm good with all-around. I trained Clary, and yet, she can beat me. I'm not sure how since we know the exact same things, but it's just probably the way you move and how fast you react to sudden movements," Silver Boy shrugged, taking a seraph blade from a rack. "Take your pick. All of them are pretty good." Jace took the _katana_.

The two slowly circled each other as they positioned themselves carefully on the firm but soft space. Circling was getting boring so Jace had decided to strike first. The _katana_ clanged with Gent's blade and they started attacking and blocking each other, turning into a series of improvised movements that looked like contemporary dance.

Since Jace was so out of practice, he made a one second slip which he never made in his life, and gave Gent his chance to strike. He took the chance and made Jace claw onto his left ankle, seeing as that was where Gent had injured him.

"I hate to admit this but, you're a better Shadowhunter than you look," groaned Jace after he hissed from the searing pain.

"Give me your ankle," Silvery Boy ordered. Jace didn't budge from his crouching position. Rolling his eyes, he dropped his weapon and put his hands up in surrender. "I just want to know how bad I injured you. I could possibly heal it if it isn't that bad."

"It's nothing," said Jace, backing up towards a wall. _Stupid move_, thought Gent. He just made it easier to corner him. "Well, nothing that won't heal within a day or two with constant healing runes," added Jace, lifting the rim of he jeans up a coulee of inches to inspect his wound.

"Clary created a stronger healing rune. It'll help."

"She doesn't 'create' runes. I don't believe in that bullshit," said Jace, mid-wincing at the sight of his bloody ankle. **(no British pun intended)**

"Yeah, she does. You were her boyfriend, aren't you suppose to believe that?"

"See, there. _Were_. You _are_ her boyfriend now. Not me."

"So, what are we getting at here? Healing your ankle, or talking about Clary like she's a little kids' toy?" Gent was literally confused. He was weird that way.

"Heal my ankle, then we'll talk. Kind of the reason why I came here anyway. To settle things."

Gent took out his stele and drew the complicated rune over the wound that seemed to need stitches. Jace was lucky that it was a rune-free blade. As Gent was drawing the rune, Jace had said,

"How does Clary like you better than me?" Gent gulped but answered with pride nonetheless.

"I know most of what she thinks of you. Someone who betrayed her and is not getting their trust back any time soon."

"Then why don't you hate me? You've got every right and reason to hate me." Jace let out a small dog whimper from the stele that Gent was holding against his foot.

"As said, you hurt Clary. Other than that, I've got no other reason to hate you. Besides, I got that out of me by giving you a harsh injury and seeing you in pain as I press to hard on the stele. That's good enough for me." Slowly, Gent backed away with an exasperated sigh. That rune was _hard_.

"It'll heal by dinner. No scar either." He put his fancy blue tipped stele back into his pocket. Offering Jace his support to get up with his hand, Goldie Locks had awkwardly took it. Once Jace was able to stand, he stared at his competition for a minute.

"You're not so bad for a guy who has grey hair," Jace pointed out.

"You're not so bad yourself for a guy who looks like a dusty, worn out, lightbulb."

Jace looked appalled. No one had ever called him 'worn out', nor something that was electrical and dusty. He liked his guy. He had guts. And he was afraid of him. All was at peace between them, for now, at least.

They shook hands.

* * *

While Izzy had offered to cook dinner and head out to buy some 'ingredients', Alec took the opportunity to use the kitchen and make something descent and homemade before his sister came home with an excuse along the lines of 'I gave up looking' or 'I got distracted by a pair of boots in the shop next door'. Alec had plugged his earphones in and started to play 'Ass Back Home' by _Gym Class Heroes. _Funnily, even with his deep voice, he could hit the high note at the word 'know' without going off his typical voice range.

"So," said a voice behind him, "emo Alec _does_ have a talent." Then 3 claps followed. The dark-haired boy turned around to spot the honey highlighted redhead.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alec, putting down his spatula and taking left earbud out.

"Well, I live here and I was looking for a cookie," laughed Clary as she opened up the snack cupboard. "You know," she started as she took the cookie jar out, "you're not that bad of a singer."

"In what way?" Alec said back mid-humorously.

"You'd be a great performer if you weren't so shy," smiled the redhead as she sat by the breakfast bar.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick to Shadowhunting. Speaking of which," he added, "how's that going for you?" Alec hadn't mean to sound harsh, but it came out that way. It was his wording.

"It's been pretty good. I was able to take down my own instructor within a year." Clary gave a wide but flat grin at the memory, her eyes going all small and stereotypically Asian like.

"So, meaning Argenteus? He seems like a pretty great guy. You have good taste in them, just not Jace. I may be his parabatai, but I still have the right to find his embarrassing traits."

"Yeah, he's a good Shadowhunter. Not the kind of guy who can be let down easy though. If that ever happens, I'm sure he's just going to crawl back like Jace did. And by the way, I'm sorry that Jace had to bring you and Isabelle along to find me. I'm sure you didn't want to be a part of it. It must have been hard for you and Magnus to communicate."

"How do you know I'm still with Magnus?" Alec asked with curiosity.

"You're not moping. Well, you don't look it like how you were before we met him at the party."

"You still remember that?"

"Don't change the subject," Clary said softly enough to make it sound like she wasn't being harsh. "How's Magnus?"

"He's been pretty good. I visited him a while ago before we came here. I think we were in Macau at the time. I couldn't spend so much time with him since Jace had called me back. Other than that, we've done good with fire messaging. His powers are getting stronger too. I don't see how after 800 years- _now_ it's enhancing. I mean, I know he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn but… you can see what I mean. It's just… unusual."

"You could invite him over to the Institute. I'm getting Simon over here too."

"But Magnus is a-"

"He's got a reputation as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He can stay. Being in the Institute will just drain his powers out a little."

"Are you sure? I mean, are the heads of the Institute okay with that?"

"Well, I'm okay with it. The 'official' heads of this Institute are in a meeting in Idris and they're going to stay there for the next couple of months with some old friends. They put Gent and I in-charge of the Institute. Just temporarily since we're of age and Spadix can't be trusted with it."

"So, that also means you could kick us out any time…" Alec took the time to think through this logically.

"Yes, I could; but, I won't do it. I just made amends with you and Izzy."

"And Jace…?"

"Screw him. That forgiveness can wait. I'm just going to ware him out. A couple of training sessions, and getting caught purposely by him with Gent would be enough."

"You're trying to make him jealous," Alec pointed out.

"Actually, I would _love_ to do that, but I'm over it. I just want Jace to feel some sort of pain. Suffering, you know? I know Jace still wants me, and if he really does, he's just going to have to show it. Then again, with the huge ego of his, it's ain't going to happen any time soon." Slowly, Clary stood up and placed the cookie jar back into the cupboard.

"Clary," Alec sighed, "thank you for forgiving me."

"It's no big deal. It's Jace that's going to be tough."

"Right, and before you go, I should give you some update on him if you want to perfect your plan of making him suffer," grinned Alec, eager to see what Jace's reaction was once Clary heard of his 'weak in the knees' points. Being his parabatai, he knew _everything_.

"I'm listening."


	16. Chapter 16

**YELLOOOOO! Time for another update. We've tried to have a schedule of updating which would be the least of 1 chapter every 2 days. And for us (in CA and probably some other places in the world that we don't exactly know) we'll post at night. We're probably not going to update on the weekends though since we've got hangouts and social lives too. Sorry to bring down your weekends like that but it really depends on who is free and who isn't. As mentioned, we share a google doc and copy it onto FF. Raquel is the youngest and the best at English so she does most of the writing. Filia edits (on occasion) and Harriet does the planning. Here is now a message from each of us as individuals:**

**Harriet (14): Could you guys please tell me how I'm suppose to get the rest of the plot going. You know, we've sort of reach the 'rising action' but we want to head close to the Climax any time. So in the reviews or any PM's, please let me know. THANKS!**

**Filia (15): I know I don't do much but I still work on the Young Samurai thing. Not people know of that series but I'M IN LOVE WITH IT. So, I may not edit as much and I just take on minor details. I'm the one who _usually_ writes the conversations but I don't want to take all the credit for it. Anyways, thank you for making this a successful story and have a good day!**

**Raquel (13): Yeah, yeah, I'm the youngest. I've heard _that_ a lot. I'm not the best at English and I do _not_ like taking all the credit even if it is true that I write the most. It's because I've got less stuff to do. Being in Grade 9 (I'm still use to saying 'year' which no one says around CA), I'm bored out of my mind. I've stuck to reading and after finished the Darkest Powers trilogy, I have a night light. Well, I'm keeping it on until i know it's safe. Anyways, please tell me how I can improve on my writing skills. I really want to get into AP/Gifted English! For the record: I wrote the convo between Jace and Clary while following Harriet's plot. Just in this chapter. THANK YOU AND PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME IF MY WRITING IS TERRIBLE!**

* * *

**TRUTH OR DARE! (just to get a little background on the characters since we know they're kinda confusing in emotions)**

* * *

"Don't take it personally," laughed Isabelle as the group all sat together by the living room. They were talking about Jace and his huge ego.

"Don't take what personally?" asked Jace as he entered the living room with snacks in his hands. He wasn't limping anymore, which meant Clary's rune worked. He had no choice but to believe her now. Well, at least put a little faith in her abilities.

"N- nothing…" grinned Clary, pausing as she laughed. It wasn't because of what Izzy had said, but what Jace had looked like, one eyebrow quirked up and his mouth ajar.

"O…kay?" said a wondering Jace, moving slowly back to his seat on the couch next to Alec.

"How about we play a game?" suggested Janice as she put down her glass of water.

"Um… I'm good…." chuckled Clary. "From experience, I know _not_ to play _any_ game to do with romance crap."

"Oh, come on! We're not going to be here forever ya know!" whined Izzy as she slapped the armrest on the couch.

"I could kick you out," muttered the redhead, her eyes stapled to her rings.

"Yeah, she can," Alec backed her up. Izzy widened her eyes and realised what would happen if Jace were to get _something _wrong. Not good.

"One game of truth or dare? Just one?" _Damn those puppy dog eyes_, thought Clary.

"Fine. But this is the first and last time. And I'll only play if Gent's playing."

"Sure," smiled Gent, kissing her cheek. Clary had blushed just enough to make Jace groan under his breath. He never made Little Red do that. Not once.

"Alright, who's first?" said Izzy, her hands flying under her chin in anticipation. "I say Jace."

"You know I'll pick dare," smiled Jace innocently, again, staring back and forth from Gent who had his arm around the waist of 'his' girl.

"I dare you to… let me give you a-"

"Screw that," snapped Jace as he took off the Morgenstern ring.

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"You didn't have to." Before Izzy could protest in any other way, he said, "Alec, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said the blue-eyed boy.

"I dare you to kiss your sister… the French way."

"_Please_ tell me that you're _not_ okay with it?" Alec pleaded as he looked at his sister with frightened eyes.

"I'm actually alright. Besides, you're never actually kissed a girl before and I wouldn't mind. But, this is just one time." Alec's face had now turned green and paler than it usually was.

"Let's get this over with." Alec stood up and Izzy followed his lead. As they leaned in, their eyes closed and the feeling was just too wrong for them to go on. About 3 seconds later, they pulled away with a gag and rubbed their lips with the back of their hand. "Argenteus, truth-mphm- or dare?"

"Truth," he replied, his silver eyes blinking with excitement.

"Um…" Jace leaned over to Alec's ear and gave him a question to ask. "Not my words but I really can't think of anything so, I'll go with Jace's perverted mind. Name all the girls you've had sex with."

"Clary. That's it." Gent looked around to see the stunned faces of Izzy and Alec. It was mostly Jace who had his eyes open, but Gent didn't really care. He did have the looks to follow Jace's way of life at bars an having sex but... he had Clary and chose not to. He was _in love_ with the beautiful redhead, and was honoured to be the guy that she would always go to for help. This was how they lasted, and he was hoping for a lot longer than jut 2 years. "Carmendaine, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Carmen replied, his voice shaking.

"Seven minutes in heaven with Janice. Take the guest room." Janice began to blush but couldn't even begin protesting before Carmen had pulled on her wrist, made her trip over the blanket that was laid over their knees, up the staircase, and up the west wing where the guest rooms were.

"Well, that was fast," chuckled Kate. "So, what do we do now?" Everyone exchanged glances.

"Carmen has to ask a truth or dare to someone so I guess we'll just have to wait 10 minutes," said Clary, playing with the end of her leather jacket sleeves.

"10?" Izzy had her head tilted to the side.

"You haven't seen or heard them. I'd suggest we'd all go somewhere else since they'll be above us in a matter of seconds," grunted Gent as he got up from the couch. He- in the most gentlemanly way- poshly let his hand out which Clary took with a nod of her head. They walked next to Brendan who had his arm around Kate, letting the NYC siblings follow.

They made their way towards the family room which was across the main foyer and past the kitchen. The sounds were softened, but still noticeable from there. Those two were have _fun_.

Once Gent let go of Clary's hand, Jace didn't take another millisecond to react. His hand grabbed Clary's elbow and knocked her backwards, though not enough to make her make a sound.

"Can I talk to you?" he whispered. Clary rolled her eyes and shoved Jace's hand away.

_"He wants to talk to me. Should I go?" _Clary asked in Cantonese, begging that no one could pick up on the irritated vibe.

_"Sure. As long as nothing goes on, I'm fine. I trust you."_ Gent replied, grabbing a motorcycle magazine from the stack on the coffee table.

_"I'll be 2 minutes. Love you._"

_"Love you too,_" Gent said back with a smile, with every hint of meaning and emotion in his voice.

"Wha…?"

"Izzy, don't try," winked Clary as she guided Jace towards the island in the kitchen. It was awkward at first, but Clary decided to let that go and pour out a class of apple juice out of random. It had been a minute and Jace was still staring at the taller, not so midget, beautiful, redhead. The girl he use to call his.

"Yes…?" Clary raised an eyebrow, finally being able to do that after 4 months on living in the HK Institute.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, gee, thanks for making this easy," said Clary, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Jace looked down at the granite table, lost in his own reflection and random patterns along the mixture of browns and blacks.

"Is _the_ Jace Herondale, _apologising_? This is a historical moment," said Clary clapping three times as she sat by the countertop next to the sink.

"No, seriously, Clary. What happened to all the loose clothes? What happened to the converse and jeans? And that _attitude_." Jace muttered the last part.

"Uh, _I_ have attitude? Have you not seen yourself in a mirror lately? That ego is bigger than Izzy's bra size. And believe me, I've got a rune for calculating measurements."

"Okay, we're on the same page. I do have a big ego, and I know it. Proud of it, really. What about the _clothes_? I've certainly got nothing to complain about but, what happened? You use to hate whatever Izzy put you in!"

"Okay, 1) You're using past tense. Do the Math. 2) You're proud of that Mount Everest ego? With that, you aren't going to find a girlfriend any time soon. And if you're planning for your next round to be me, forget it. Last but not least, 3) You're worried about _my_ clothes? How loose or tight it is? Really? I thought you'd be more responsible and show me how much you've matured while I wasn't around. Just take in what you see, process it, then let it go. It ain't rocket science."

Clary put the finished glass of apple juice into the sink and stepped closer towards Jace. He wasn't going to say anything until Clary gave him a chance to. Damn, was she good with words.

"Jace, I've told you one too many times already," she said lowering her voice, then raising it again, "It. Is. Not. _Happening_.You had your chance and you threw it away, not my fault, was it? I was good to you, you weren't. You knew how much being a Shadowhunter was to me and as everyone I've spoken too- including your siblings- sees it, they think it was a mistake. I'm sure you do too, so, I somewhat forgive you but, don't get your hopes up. For us to be 'normal' again- you have a lot of work to do."

"And how would I start?" asked Jace, his hand slowly moving up towards her waist. Clary took a large step backwards.

"Figure that out yourself." She started to walk towards the family room again but an arm pulled her back. Clary felt a pang on her lips and they were immediately against Jace's hot ones. Her eyes flew open. She couldn't feel anything, no matter how much Jace had tried to make that kiss good, she couldn't kiss back, couldn't feel a _thing_. Now she knew, she was over him. There were no sparks, just a dull silence.

"_How could you kiss me_?_"_ cried Clary in Cantonese, loud enough for Gent to hear. She heard him snap his magazine shut; but, before he even got to the connecting part of the living room and kitchen, she was smacking Jace on the face and running out to the foyer.

"Clary!" Jace called back, but the sounds of her heels kept clacking and soon, the echo of Gent's shoes were going after them at the slam of the main doors.

* * *

**OOOHHHHH! CLACE MEMENTOOO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE READ THE MESSAGES AT THE TOP! THANKS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**okay. We know we said we were done with questions but: should we make Clary have feelings for Jace in a way? We're just thinking about it since every other 'Clary runaway' story, she still has feelings for Jace even when she's with another guy. We're trying to make it a little different. Sure, we'll have Clace scenes, but… really? Tell us in the reviews!**

**EMMA! WHERE ARE YOU?!**

* * *

_"WHAT THE HELL JACE?!" _yelled Izzy, smacking her brother on his left cheek whereas Clary had hit his right. "YOU HAD _NO_ RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

"It was instinct?" shrugged Jace, suddenly feeling very small.

"No, Jace! No, it wasn't! Did it ever occur to you that she forgave all of us on our second day and all that was left was _you_? It's because you hurt her the most. And once she let you go, you just _had_ to come right back! Do you even _think_, Jace?!"

"I'm sorry," he said in a small voice, not feeling very up to speaking to anyone. _She didn't kiss me back_, he thought. She didn't kiss him back. She had nothing for him anymore.

"I'm going to find her," said Kate, glaring at Jace and giving a signal for Janice (now her parabatai, who had come downstairs just as Clary ran off) to follow her. As they made their way past the kitchen, Janice knocked Jace's shoulder with such force, he stumbled back onto the granite countertop corners, causing his spine to crack and knock over a breakfast bar chair.

"Wait up," called Spadix from the family room, Brendan and Carmen trying to comfort the redhead's parabatai. She could feel Clary's sadness, so overwhelming. She knew that Clary didn't have any feelings for anyone but Gent now. _Why couldn't he do it_? she thought.

As the group of 3 girls set out to find Clary and Gent, Carmen and Brendan stayed in the Institute to keep watch, and to see if they had come into the building at some point.

"She's going to kick us out," mumbled Izzy as she sat by the dining table, her head in her hands.

"Jace, fix this. Now," ordered Alec, comforting his sister.

"What did I do?" yelled Jace, "I just want _my _Clary back!" So defensive.

"She was never yours in the first place." Alec stared at Jace in the eyes, making the golden boy feel weak and defeated, not even given a chance to fight. He glumly walked out of the kitchen and towards the front doors. He opened them, and sat on the stone steps. He had his hands covering his eyes, a tear coming down his face. Had he not sworn to himself to never cry? Obviously not. He had broken that promise until the day she had sent that letter. And there it was in his hands, folded neatly, now taken out of his inner jacket pocket. He had kept it on him, not seen it since he had last read it. And there came those words again:

_Deal with it. Fuck off and leave me alone. _No, he didn't listen to that. Especially not leaving her alone.

_I'm not giving you any chances to explain or any hints to where I am since you don't deserve it. _He didn't want to give an explanation, and Clary didn't want one so they were equal on that. But, where she was? How he didn't deserve it? That was true. They had insulted her, and she had already moved on from him by then.

_I don't believe you. _That could just go in so many different ways.

_Get your heads out of your asses and get over it. _He didn't even once think about that.

_Ave Atque Vale._ That was the worst. It meant, 'I don't expect to see you again, and as promised, I never will'; but he just had to. He couldn't live with the guilt of having her run off in such a bad state. Well, she seemed better off without him now, and he knew it, he just couldn't let it go.

"I'm not _that_ mad for what you did," said a voice, "but Clary handed me the role of the head of this Institute temporarily and I want you to leave. Not your siblings- unless they wish to go with you- but you. After what you did, you don't deserve to be here." Jace turned around to match eyes with Gent… Gent's sister. *hah! gotcha!*

"I understand," said Jace, "but can I at least apologise before I go? I can't leave her like this. Not after how much effort it took for me to get here."

"If she lets you in her room, fine. I'm giving you 5 minutes in there. That's it. Afterwards, you're out."

Jace nodded at Spadix and slid past her, taking his time as he walked up the stairs, treasuring the first time he saw her around… 1-2 days ago. He visualised her emotion as she lid down the banister. Happiness. Freedom. She was free… from him. And the look in her eyes when Gent had secretly winked at her… it just hurt him inside not to be able to make her do that.

"Clary?" Jace's voice was quivering, holding onto every ounce of determination he had for not trying to get closer than 5 inches from her.

"I know what you want, apologise and get it over with. Don't bother with an explanation, just say it, and go." The words had stabbed him deep in the heart. Especially with that British accent which he was loosing… it was worse. She had changed so much, a wall built up around her just to block out guys who had golden features. Silver was definitely invited.

"Spadix is kicking me out after this so, you've got nothing to worry about." Clary gave out a little sigh. Her back was faced towards him as she sat on the balcony of her room. Jace had stood just by the mirror she broke and replaced.

"Just say it, and go. You found me and got your answers, there's nothing left for you here." Clary's voice was low and quiet, it took a lot of effort for Jace to be able to hear her clearly.

"Yes, there is. Clary-"

"I told you, I don't want an explanation, or reason. Just say it, and go. If you respect my sanity, you would just do what you came here for and get the fuck out like I told you in the first place." The swearing was new to him, and it seemed to sound so foreign in Clary's lips, but that was because he hadn't heard her voice for a long time.

"I'm sorry." And he left. Clary let out a sigh of relief and leaned to her right. There, sat Gent, an invisibility rune fading away from his palm.

* * *

**(NOPE NOT THE END OF THE CHAPT. YET!)**

* * *

Jace was in his room packing his unpacked belongings, taking things out and putting them back in to pass time. It had been less than 72 hours and he already messed up. So much for promises.

"What are you doing?" asked Izzy, Alec right behind her.

"Leaving. After what I did, Spadix told me to leave. I'm not welcome here anymore." Izzy felt an edge of hurt for her brother, but it wasn't enough to go with him. "Will you keep an eye on Clary for me? Just for a bit? I just want to know if she's doing okay."

"Sure, if you get over her, then I'll do it. You haven't gotten laid for 2 years, do it!" Alec stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Alec, are you coming?"

"Sorry, Magnus is on his way here. Apparently, Hong Kong is a very big fashion city. Wait… is it even a city?"

"AND WHO SAID I WAS BAD AT GEO?!" smiled Isabelle as she playfully slapped Alec's arm.

"So, I'm going alone? That's nice," said Jace sarcastically as he zipped his duffle bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"We know you need the space. It'll give you some time to think. Just… don't hurt yourself. Okay?" Alec patted his parabatai on the shoulder, gripping it firmly until he was convinced that Jace was going to be careful without him around.

"Okay, times up. Get into that mirror, now." Spadix was clapping her hands, Gent behind her.

"Hold up," Gent interrupted, passing the dark-haired Lightwoods. "Do you mind if I talk to Jace? Just for a moment? And technically, I don't have to ask since you're only a temporary head," Gent was smirking, sending Spadix to go to her room and scream in her pillow for being defeated. Yes, she was the HK Institute's drama queen.

"We'll see you at home soon," Izzy promised. Jace turned to Alec who gave an encouraging nod. The siblings had gone out of the room, leaving the 2 Clary admirers in the guest bedroom.

"I still don't understand why you want to talk to me. I kissed Clary and you're dating her, I've been trying to get her back even with you around, _How do you not hate me_?" Jace was literally confused. He knew Gent's reasons, but they didn't make much sense.

"I know what it feels like not being able to have what you want. Not necessarily a girl, but I just know. If it makes you feel any better, Clary isn't as upset. She's just not up to facing you just yet. She considered creating a rune to make you forget her, but I told her it was cruel to erase such memories like that. I know you care about her, but she doesn't care about you in the same way. She may not look at you the way you want her to, but if you'll just get rid of that ego which even I can sense after only 2 days, she'll look at you without disgust again. But, if you're looking for _my_ reasons on not to hate you, I know she'll never take you back."

"Spadix is kicking me out so, I don't see the point of it. I didn't even get a chance to try." Jace was glum, glum to the bone. No, he didn't get a chance and everyone in the Institute didn't want to give him one, not if it meant hurting their sister/friend/parabatai; yet, the guy who was in a relationship with the girl everyone feared he'd hurt was inviting him back in.

"I'm giving you one. Just be friends with her, that's good enough. Remember this, I'm actually letting her ex be friends with her again, and I'm her boyfriend so if you get any closer than friends, I'll personally kill you and shove you into a portal that leads to the Sahara desert."

"Point taken, but, I've got a few words of my own." Jace put the bag down. Gent expected a snobbish smirk but instead, what he got was a sympathetic look. "I know why you haven't been in a relationship before Clary. You were confused, weren't you?" Gent was _not_ expecting that. Somehow, it didn't take long for the Lightwood to figure out and the rest of his friends still didn't know.

"For a while, yes," Gent admitted. "You can't tell anyone. Now, any other questions?"

"Hey, my lips are sealed. As for the other questions… Are you stuck with being a bi? Or are you staying straight?" Cue the smirk.

"I'm staying straight with Clary. Now go do _something_ to be Clary's friend again. Don't take it too far though."

"With Clary," Jace snapped his fingers. Gent rolled his eyes and shoved him out the door whilst saying,

"Just go."

* * *

**EEEERRMMMYYYGGGEERRDDDD! LOL, Gent's a bi… ****_without_**** Clary! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLLOL**

**OKAY. DONE. REVIEW PLEASE! (we don't exactly like calling you people 'lovelies' or whatever other names there are. To us, it just sounds like we're calling you someone who is in a relationship. Just… no.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLOOO! SO EVERYONE WANTS A CLACE MOMENT? HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

Clary stayed in the training room with a sports bra and underwear length shorts. Gent knew that the only way for Clary to let out her emotions was through aggressive training. She promised not to hurt herself or go too far so he knew that she was going to be okay. Not that she never was.

She started blasting 'People Like Us' through the _Bose_ speakers by the benches. Going with the music, she through a knife on each beat, then for another couple of beats, she'd take back her knives and would start throwing them again in time until they were all on the board. As they song went on and on, she thought of the lyrics and how she could relate _so_ well to it.

_Everybody loses it…_ yeah. She lost it big time.

_I know what you're going through_, No. No one knew.

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_. How long was forever? She didn't know, and she didn't want to live to see it.

_Misfits living in a world on fire_. How hot was it? Of course ,with training it was worse, but misfits? She was a misfit. Always had been.

_Your tears have turned to rage._ So. True. But, how long would this last?

_They can't do nothing to me_. Really? _Look what Jace did_, she thought to herself, throwing a knife at a target with such force, the knife went through the red hole. So, she moved to the next one.

_This is the life that we choose. This is the life that we breathe_. She chose this life, and Jace had brought her down more than one too many times. Stopping for a second, she checked herself. She was breathing. And she was living.

_Come out if you dare-_

"I dare," said a voice. Clary instantly hit the pause button on the mini remote that was tied around her forearm arm.

"Gent got to you, huh?" She chuckled, the rest of the song now playing her head.

"He got to me about 20 minutes ago. I found you around…" he paused as he looked at his phone, "6 minutes ago." As Jace stepped towards the rack of knives, he said, "You're a pretty good Shadowhunter. Well, better than I expected anyways." Clary rolled her eyes and said,

"So, Jace is complimenting me now. That's new." The sarcasm in her voice made Jace snap.

"Cut the crap, okay, Clary? I was just trying to be nice. But no, you just have to go on with your new attitude and get all sarcastic." Jace huffed and crossed his arms, leaning against the frame of the entrance to the training room. Embarrassingly, he couldn't take his eyes of the redhead. Her clothes were just… damn. He just wished he was the one to take her virginity away when she had it.

"Jace, I don't see how this is getting anywhere." Just by saying that, they were getting no where.

"I find that to be a good thing since every time we get somewhere, we end up fighting." Clary shrugged her shoulders, not able to disagree.

"So, where do you want to be?" asked Clary. _She's going deep_, thought Jace.

"Obviously- after two years or searching- I want to be with you. As for what reality has set out for me, that isn't possible. So-" Jace sighed, not able to say what he had in his mind. _I'm asking you to dump Argenteus and come back with me to New York,_ "-I was hoping that we could at lest be friends." _Damn_. The word 'friends' just haunted him.

"Is Jace Herondale actually _compromising_?" Clary said back sarcastically, unable to tell whether Jace was being serious or not; but, one look at him and you knew he wasn't kidding. Jace Herondale never lies. "Fine, fine, no more sarcastic comments unless necessary. But, are you sure? I mean, after 2 years… it's just not that easy, is it?"

Jace thought about it for a while. No. It wasn't wasn't easy at all. He wanted to let go, like setting a bird free from its cage. But he couldn't do it. He just had to hold on like a decade year grudge.

"I'll get better in time. But for now, tell me what you think about your little Silver Boy."

Clary laughed.

"My pleasure, and for the record, he's taller than you, and so am I… in 6 inch heels."

"You're still shorter than me," said Jace, leading Clary over to the stands where they could talk. They sat next to each other though kept respectful distances between one another. "And about your _current_ boyfriend? What do you know about him that you _can_ tell me without him feeling offended." Clary was just about to say,_ so, Jace Herondale can actually care about someone who isn't himself_. BUT decided against it. She did say she wouldn't give any more sarcastic comments.

"Okay well um… he's turning 19 on the 11th of December which is two months from now. He has two siblings; one of them would be Spadix and the other is Aria who is now in her last year of university. If you're talking about his rankings with the Clave, he's a little higher than the Inquisitor. But, if you're talking about personal things, he lost his virginity to me last year. And having that perverted mind, I know you want details but I'm only telling you a simple number. 3. Then there's the fact that he's bi-"

"_You knew_?" Jace was completely out of line.

"How couldn't I? It doesn't take a brain to figure that out. I was his first girlfriend, but, he never said anything about it being his first relationship. With those looks, it wasn't hard to conclude anything."

"How long have you known?" he asked, hoping not to sound too eager to find out so much.

"After a week of being here." Clary said nonchalantly, just as she pulled off the remote attached to her arm.

"And you didn't confront him?"

"Didn't need to. He came to me. We had this _really_ long talk on the roof-"

"There's a roof in this place?" Jace cut her off.

"Oh, just let me finish." Clary cleared her throat. "He kept asking me if I was okay with it since we weren't exactly exclusive yet. He said he just wanted time to see whether he was gay or not, so, I let him. About a week or so later, he came up to me and said he was staying straight with me. I wouldn't mind if he broke it off with me the next time I see him, honestly. After leaving you, I've been a tough wall to break."

"So, you don't mind?"

"'Course not! There's no reason for me to." Clary finally got her phone that was against her thigh off with a rune and turned to Jace. "Enough about Gent. I want to know how your little adventures of finding me across the globe went." Jace chuckled to that.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you about one of the places we went to around half a year ago. It started with…"

* * *

**(not very good, but good enough)**

* * *

As the two came out of the training room, Clary hit the showers while Jace went up to his room. He sat there, staring up at the blank ceiling. No, he wasn't going to put a bikini model poster up there even though he wanted to but, he was planning. He was planning on how to keep his emotions in check without spacing out. He wasn't very good at that. His only result now was to go for the one person who he knew was the best at handling relationship problems. Sadly, it was the one girl who was furious with him. Izzy.

* * *

As Clary stepped under the sauna hot water, she quickly shampooed her hair and grabbed the bar of soap by its holder. Just as she was scrubbing off her shoulders, she felt someone spider their fingers along her back. At first, Clary stiffened, but as she smelt the slight mint, she knew who it was.

"What are you doing?" she asked, treasuring the warm breath on her neck.

"Having a shower with my girlfriend, that's what I'm doing." With one little nip, Clary was weak and gave out a little moan. She was so glad the shower was running.

"Gent… we've got guests here." Clary was whining as she felt her boyfriends' tongue and teeth create two hickeys along her neck. Thank god it was at the back.

"Fine fine. But, You're still letting me shower with you." Clary rolled her eyes and got back to letting the bubbles take away every inch of sweat and dirt on her. It was hard to ignore the fact the Gent was perfectly naked behind her and she could feel him pressing against her back, but with all her will power, she made it through the shower without creating any noises. Gent was however, determined to make her break, even after that shower.

As the two stepped out to get dressed, Clary clasped her bra and pulled on the matching pair of panties. _Did it have to be lace today?_ thought Gent as he pulled on a pair of shorts over his boxers.

"Layers, or no layers?" asked Clary as she held up a zip up tank and a loose off the shoulder top. Gent touched his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. He just came closer and closer towards the redhead and took the two items of clothing from her. He inspected them for a moment, then threw them on the bed.

"I like you like this," he grinned mischievously, pulling her into an unexpected kiss. Their arms and hands moved naturally around each other, doing as much as they could to bring each other closer. Just before Clary ran out of air, Gent slyly breathed in and took the rest of what Clary had, forcing her to moan and pull back.

"We should take this elsewhere," smiled Clary, her hands playing around with the ends of her boyfriends' hair.

"How about you go put that tight tank on and we'll go out clubbing," suggested Gent in a seductive and husky voice by her ear. Clary giggled lightly, knowing _exactly_ where that would take them.

"And the others?" she inquired, remembering that they had 8 other Shadowhunters that would want to tag along, and 2 newcomers that were arriving the day after tomorrow.

"We'll ditch until noon. You said they'll arrive at dusk, did you not?" smirked Gent, his arms tightening around her.

"Yes. I. Did." The single word sentences just made it harder to resist. In the end, it was another hour before they got properly dressed.

* * *

**READ THE PARAGRAPH BELOW! IF YOU DON'T, THERE WON'T BE A NEXT CHAPTER! SO, IF YOU WANT THIS THING TO CONTINUE, WE WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 3 COMMENTS ON IT! SORRY FOR SOUNDING SO NEEDY BUT WE REALLY WANT THE SUGGESTIONS ON THIS!**

**Okay, so we're just wondering if we should input one of ****_those_**** scenes into the story. Since Raquel isn't exactly comfortable with writing ****_that_**** sort of thing (being 13 and all without any experience of writing such things she doesn't even know half about. At least we think. Maybe she's hiding something. We'll get it out of her one day), we're asking another friend (Tanisha, who is currently 17 yet still close with the rest of us) to help us write it ****_if_**** you guys want to read something like that. Tell us in the reviews! (BTW, if you don't get what we're talking about, it's okay. You'll see)**


	19. Chapter 19

**THANK YOU FOR READING THAT LAST THINGY IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! TOTALLY APPRECIATE IT! SO, WE'LL DO THIS:**

**MARK THE M SCENE, AND SHOW WHERE IT ENDS. HOWEVER, WE WILL NOT CHANGE THE RATING SINCE IT'S ONLY GOING TO BE ****_THAT_**** PART**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER SINCE WE KNOW THAT NOT ALL OF YOU WANT TO READ THAT KIND OF THING.**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! WE JUST HAD A REALLY HARD TIME WORKING IT OUT!**

**SHOUT OUT FOR TANISHA FOR A LITTLE HELP ON THIS! (btw, raquel does know a little something *nudge nudge* She wrote a ****_tiny_**** part of it. At least she was there!)**

**greygirl2358: thanks for the advice! And we are ****_so_**** going to make him prove it!**

**Life's too short to give up: thanks for telling us about marking the scenes! We never did anything like this so we wouldn't know!**

"Where are you going?" asked Isabelle as the two made their way downstairs. She eyed the couple who were dressed in _very _tight clothes which showed off their good body traits. Curves, muscles, whatever you want to call it.

"Clubbing. You're free to come, if you wish."

"It's 1 in the morning! Why would you want to go clubbing now?!" protested Jace, his hands crossed over his chest.

"What other reason is there?" asked Clary as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Demon hunting?"

"You guys are so uptight. Let loose will ya? When we actually go demon hunting, we'll tell you."

"So, we're just going for no reason whatsoever?" asked Alec, his head tilted to the side.

"Yup. Unless dancing and having a couple of drinks is considered a reason," Clary shrugged, looking at Spadix. Once their eyes connected, they instantly knew what they were both going to be doing all night. Spadix: grind a warlock. Clary: you know what I'm going to do already so just move your ass on our side and let's get the hell out!

"I'm all for it, let's go!" Spadix jumped up, all glammed up and ready. She wore clubbing clothes right after school. She couldn't take the rules of not being able to go to school in _just_ a bandeau. She always said to that rule_, I mean, what's so bad about it? It's not _technically_ a bra, and it's covering what _needs _to be covered. How is it not allowed?_

"Wait up! Give me a minute." Isabelle instantly ran up the grand staircase.

"Go. One minute will turn into an hour. Just _go_," said Clary, shoving her boyfriend and Spadix out to their motorcycles.

"Which club?" asked Jace, rolling his black jacket up to a quarter sleeve.

"You'll figure it out," winked Clary, slamming the front door shut.

"Are you sure they will?" asked Spadix, writing a fire message on a sticky not to her little warlock on a piece of paper she kept in her pocket. There was an extra pen in her purse which she was just _so_ thankful for.

"Oh, please. Hong Kong isn't that big! Just go down Sing Woo Rd, pass the racecourse, head down to CausewayBay, go to two streets down the Excelsior to Ga Ling Gai, and you're there!" Then, Clary thought a little bit more. "You know what, they'll find their way. They're Shadowhunters, they can protect themselves," huffed Clary, faking the enthusiasm.

"_Anyways_," sang Spadix as she got a note back from her secret Warlock, "I'm meeting up with him there so both of you, just go. We both know you're not going clubbing for clubbing anyways."

Laughing, Clary wrapped her arms around Gent who started the engine. Looking behind her, she checked to see if she rune locked her bike so her 'guests' wouldn't take it. There was only one other rune to unlock and _that_ she created. There's a new one every time.

"Go already!" Clary scream-laughed, loving the sound of the engine roaring. Gent instantly sped off, his sister following closely behind.

As the 3 Shadowhunters made their way into the demon-free club, it was instinct to get a little buzzed up before dancing. So, that was what they did. With the disco lighted floors, the awesome lights that blinded people, and the music blasting nonsense through your ears, it was impossible to keep track of what was going on. The club was on 24/7 everyday of the week so everyone was always welcome. 18 and up. And yet, they were _exactly_ 18. Lucky bitches.

So, in the corner, Spadix and her little Downworlder were making out and right on the dance floor was the redhead and Silver Boy. They went on grinding each other until they felt the hints of alcohol kick in. Yup, it was their time to ditch.

On their way out, they heard the NYC Shadowhunters' voices. Rolling her eyes, Clary dragged Gent towards the motorcycle, forcing him to go as fast as he could. And fast was literally _fast_ for these Sadowhunters. Especially on motorcycles. With those around, you could never control the screaming couple.

"Clary?" called out Jace in confusion, clearly not use to seeing a slightly drunk Clary. But before the not so midget girl could call back, the sounds of laughter and the motorcycle engine had filled the air and they were gone from view to who knows where. And when they went out clubbing, Spadix always knew not to intrude or follow.

Like the _Gent_leman he was, Silver Boy helped Clary off the motorcycle and held the door open for her too. By the desk was another Shadowhunter who lived the life of a well-known swordplayer and the Excelsior's check-in counter guy. Most employees around here were Shadowhunters. They only lived the mundane life to protect the mundanes whenever needed. When in public areas, you never know.

With a small wave (which the check-in guy knew so well), he put a thumbs up at Gent signalling that their room was unlocked until they were in it. They had come here quite a few times for a late dinner so a room was always saved for them since they were still 'youngsters' who shouldn't be 'walking the streets along at night'.

With a nod, Gent pulled Clary into the lift, pressing the close button and kissed her intensely. Before they both got into _the zone_, Gent locked the lift doors until the top which was where their room was.

Almost all physical feelings had melted, unless it was around their lips and body. Every emotional moment their was was all so passionate and loving, it was impossible to stop, even with just the slightest buzz of alcohol.

Once the lift doors open, Gent ran a hand down Clary's forearm, grabbed her little fingers, and pulled her down the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway was their room. Two grand doors of pure snow white that led into their suite of losing control.

Before Clary knew it, the door was against her back, her eyes closed, and another set of lips were breathing hotly into hers.

* * *

**Start of ****_that _****scene (skip to the next marking if you wish ****_not_**** to read)**

"You're on the pill right?" muttered Gent, not really wanting to break the kiss.

"Mmhmm," hummed Clary. Gent just took it as a positive response. He knew what this meant. _Bareback_.

Slowly, Gent teased Clary as the zipper of her tank went at the slowest pace possible down. Clary was getting flustered and wanted to move this faster but no matter how hard she tried to pull Gent's hand down, it wouldn't budge.

"Desperate, are we?" he smirked. "Just tell me what you want."

"I- I-" Clary couldn't do it. Gent had never taken so much control before. She was loving it.

"If you don't tell me, I won't know what to do," teased Silver Boy, his fingers pulling the zipper up and down along the front of her chest.

"I- I w-w-want _you_," stuttered Clary as she became a nervous wreck. With Gent taking control, it felt so different. He had never been so demanding before.

"Good girl." and the zipper was down. The rest of her tank drifted to the carpet, kicked off somewhere by Gent. Slowly, his hands moved around her curves, feeling the difference of when he had first met her and now. Before, she was innocent and still look undeveloped. Now, she was a true adult that filled out and curved in _all_ the right places. And damn did she look _hot_. Not to mention the specifics of the moment.

Impatiently, Clary ripped off her boyfriends' shirt, not caring whether the buttons, cuffs, or zippers would be broken or whether the fabric would rip or not. It was just instinct she wanted to go with. Gent groaned in pleasurable pain as her fingernails dug into his back which left 3 red lines on either side of his spine.

They continued to move in sync, savouring every moment of privacy they had. Gent's hands travelled under and up her shirt, slowly sliding it off. They broke away just to let her shirt fly somewhere in the room and resumed their session as if nothing had happened. He gasped as the pink at black laced covered brassiere she had on. Clary just smiled and lifted his chin, saying,

"My lips, are up here."

Now, it was time for Gent to flip her around and force her against the walls. Clary smiled and felt the solid abs beneath his shirt. He had worn something loose today, making it easy for her to just rip off. Gent didn't care that his shirt was in shreds; just the fact that the girl he had been in love with since they met was kissing him uncontrollably.

Now that he was finally in control, he turned the rehear around. He held her by the shoulders, forcing her backwards, tripping and landing graciously yet roughly on the bed. Gent couldn't be any more grateful for having a queen sized bed in the room.

Clary shuffled back, pulling Silver Boy along with her, not breaking the kiss once. Gent took control again, leaning against the headboard and pulling Clary down on him, straddling him. On occasion, she would move her hips creating friction. He groaned from time to time, feeling the pleasure he only got from her.

Clary's hands reached for the buttons of his jeans and quickly undid them with one hand while the other was focused on pulling them down. With the strength and speed she had, she could break away, shove his jeans down and onto the floor, and go right back to kissing him without being noticed. He shivered at the sudden rush of cold air along his bare legs but went along with it. He let his arms feel the curves of her body, taking in every inch of her.

"You're wearing way too much clothing," he commented with a moan. Clary just grinned and leaned back.

"Be my guest," she replied, getting off Gent with her skinny legs and let him take over.

He pushed her back, her head falling against the pillows. He let himself rest on his elbows, taping himself against Clary's 34A sized chest. She use to be a 32A when she was a New Yorker.

Gent created hickeys all over her clavicle, making her breathe in short gasps. He worked his way down to her chest, letting his warm breath brush over the centre of her chest. He hesitated to move from that spot, but remembered his mission. He let his hands flow down from her collarbone, over the cups that covered her, making her squeak, and down to the hem of her shorts. They were as loose as ever so, all he had to do was pull down. As the wind brushed over her, Clary was immediately distracted by the sound of her denim shorts being thrown away somewhere in the room and warm lips invading hers. Gent's tongue pushed through without permission, but she didn't mind. He was an amazingly good kisser. His fingers tickled the surface of her skin as his knee went between her inner thighs. Her breathing was given in short gasps as his knee moved around. Her back arched in pleasure though she never moaned or groaned, refusing to make any noise. Clary's hands flew to her mouth as she arched her back in pleasure, giving Gent's hands room to slide to the clasps that kept her bra on. Once he got the clasps undone, he pulled them down her shoulders revealing those virgin breasts that use to be ever so small. He let his fingers pinch her left nipple, waiting to hear her scream, but one of her hands was still covering her mouth. Feeling desperate, his free hand captured hers and pined them together above her head.

"If you want to cry out, do it," he provocatively grinned, pinching tighter and tighter. Claey pursed her lips, resisting the urge to make any noise but high pitched whimpers. All the feeling was lost in her arms that she let them twitch uncontrollably. As Gent sensed this, he let go of her hands and pinched her left side. This made her force her eyes shut, biting onto the last bits of determination of silence she had left. Then, he began to rub his fingers together. That scream. "Good girl," Gent complimented again, french kissing her.

"Your turn." Clary shoved him down her hands tracing his biceps, then his abs that went down in a perfect V.

"You can't be serious!" he whined, feeling as nervous as ever.

"Hmm," she grinned, kissing her boyfriend intently. Gently, she stroked his length outside the fabric with one finger, making him breathe quite heavily. She kept going, then, let go. Her hands slid to the edge of his boxers, pulling them down and down, leaving him exposed and shivering. Clary gaped at how long he was, practically up to his belly button.

"Impressive as always," grinned Clary as she kissed Gent quickly.

"You're not the only one who thinks so." Before she could react, he leaned upwards, forcing her lips onto his. Carefully, Clary reached down and grabbed him, gradually tightening her grip making his breath hitch. Once she saw his length getting red, she let go and let him relax.

Her hand started moving up and down causing him to bite his lip too, not wanting to show his weakness.

"You made me scream, let's see if I can do the same to you." She picked up the pace, watching as his knuckles went white as he gripped the bedsheets.

"No," he managed to say, not giving up on his silence

"Oh, really?" she asked as her right hand, index finger, made its way into him. Being a bi, he had better try it out anyways. This was the first. To him, the intrusion was weird, being done by a girl, but the pain was there nonetheless.

"AGH!" He screeched as she started to move at the same rhythm as her left hand on his member. Soon, she added a second and third finger in, stretching him as he kept crying out and letting his breath hitch over and over again. He was starting to understand the pleasure of it all. "I'm gonna-"

"No, you're not," said Clary devilishly as she pulled her fingers out and let go of him entirely, not a single inch of skin resting on him.

"Oh, come on!" He whined as he folded his arms across his chest. He looked away from her, still panting like a dog. Clary decided to let him look away as she slid down and let her teeth bite on his tip. He finally looked back at her, realising what she was doing and decided to let his hands grasp the sheets again. She let her mouth move halfway down a couple of times, allowing him get use to the feeling of something around him. Then, she deep-throated him, leaving the boy moaning with every breath he had. She slid two fingers at once this time, right on into him. He cried out as they moved in unison. Her fingers touched his prostate and instantly, he cried out again. He felt Clary swallow, narrowing her throat and her teeth grazing his length. He was red, hot, silky, and ready. There was a tightening in his stomach and he knew he wasn't able to hold it in anymore.

"I'm gonna cum…" And he let it loose. She swallowed all of him up, then let her mouth leave him with a pop.

"Holy shit, Clary," he sighed as he watched her lick her lips. Then, he couldn't take it anymore. The sight of her with only underwear own still wasn't enough. He had to get those off of her, especially for a fact that it was a thong. He tackled her against the pillows again, his hands not wasting any time. He undid the ribbons by her hip then threw the thong away to some spot in the room. Her body was clear of any hair, and so was her now uncovered area. Gent knew that for both mundane and Shadowhunter females, they had to have hair other than their head. But, with a single rune and nothing other than the tool of a stele, it was so much easier to get rid of it. Gent found this rather appealing .

Their lips attacked each other again, being more teeth and tongue than usual though there were no complaints. He let his hands move around her body until he came to her inner thigh. By instinct, Clary bent her knees, making way for him to let his hand rest. His warm hands covered her, sending shivers down her spine. She gasps, and he smirked. He started to rub around the area of which he took her virginity from

"Hmm, someone is wet for me already," said Silver Boy as he broke away from her lips. Clary was left with her eyes closed and her head tilted back. He gave her two hickeys, one on either side, while his fingers trailed up and down between her legs. Slowly, he let one finger slide into her. Gent gave a mischievous face as he watched her resisting the temptation to cry out. Her lips were almost bleeding from how she bit them to prevent her from screaming. Gent added a second finger, stretching the pain. Then, the third. Still, she didn't scream.

"It doesn't seem like I'm giving you enough." She didn't respond. She just stayed still, her hands gripping the sheets as Gent had done to stop her from doing anything that showed pleasure to him. With those words, he moved his fingers so the kept going as rapidly as they could. Clary was left a moaning mess until her breath hitched and Gent pulled out, letting her squirt across the sheets and slightly on his stomach.

"You can go far," He grinned after a kiss.

"Shut up and fuck me." Those five words were all it took. They kissed and kissed, as Gent stroked her with his length. Clary's breath hitched as she felt his tip intrude into her narrow walls. He kept pushing through, Clary, not taking the time to bother with how loud she was. When she felt his hips against her thighs, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Damn, you're tight." Gent groaned as he felt her walls already getting smaller around her

"Move already," she urged, her fingers already ghost white, paler than her skin. Gent went slow at first, just so he could let the both of them get use to the feeling of being together as one. It was pleasure all over. They kissed each other just to distract them from the everlasting stretch that turned into greed of more , he picked up the pace, letting his body take over as he turned to stone himself.

"Gent…"

"Clary…" They both went on and on, moaning each others names that eventually turned to screams. Both of them felt the hollows of their stomach fill up so much that they knew they both couldn't hold it in for much longer.

"GENT," cried Clary as she let herself go just as she felt something push back on her. It was Gent. He had let go as well. Eventually, once he came out, there was little bits of liquid just flowing out from her. Calming down, they both lay down on the bed, right under the covers. Their breathing finally getting back to normal. Honestly, Clary didn't want to breathe, but she felt like she needed to now.

"Well, you like to resist a lot," laughed Gent as Clary positioned herself comfortably under the crook of his neck.

"And you don't?" she scoffed.

"Point taken."

Clary gave out a sigh and closed her eyes. Gent said this and just smiled. "Sweet dreams, Clary.

**End of ****_that_**** scene. (We aren't going to force you to comment or anything on this since we know that not all of you out there read it. But if you did, we're still not asking you to comment of review or whatever if you don't want to. It's up to you!)**

* * *

In the morning, both Gent and Clary had burning throats. Not bothering to speak, they just kissed each other awake. It wasn't long before they had a shower together and got dressed in last nights clubbing clothes.

"It's past noon," pointed out Clary as she took her phone out from her purse.

"Spadix will cover for us," said Gent as his arms wrapped around Clary's waist. His chin leaned against the crook of her neck and stared down at the phone.

"I doubt that," sighed Clary, thinking of Spadix and her attitude around Jace. Being parabatai, she always stood up for Clary, even higher for these 'boy' means.

"Don't think about it," smiled Gent as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "For now, can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"We'll go to the Institute and eat," said Clary, desperate to see Magnus. Not so much for Simon though. Magnus hadn't done anything wrong. No warlock was involved in her run away. No way. Magnus was far too innocent to be pulled into her list of reasons to have come to HK.

"Alright, alright." Slowly, Gent went around to her front and gave her a hickey along her collarbone (not that she didn't have plenty). She'd have to use foundation on something to cover those marks up. If not, Simon was going to _fume_.

"Come on," smiled Clary as she drew the same "clean up" rune on the bed, shower, clothes, table, and everything else that was in the room. Instantly, the room was sparkles. See, this was one of the main reasons why the Shadowhunter check-in guys don't bother with that room. It was reserved and always cleaned up by the end of the day.

"We're not even going to Starbucks?" Gent whined, clearly wanting cup of coffee for the morning.

"One stop, and that's it. I wanna see Magnus!" Clary stomped her foot, pretending to pout.

"Not the vamp?" Gent was confused.

"Oh _hell no_. He still has to say sorry and I won' forgive him till he does. Magnus is the innocent one here." Gent nodded. "Alright, so, Pacific Coffee, or Starbucks?"

"Did we say Starbucks?" Gent smirked.

"Right, yeah. Sorry." Clary turned red in embarrassment. All he had to do was go up and kiss her and everything would be fine. So, he did just that.

* * *

It was around 2:30 when the pair had gotten home. They took their time in Starbucks, talking as if they were friends. They sat opposite each other, aimlessly stirring their coffees and talking. Just plain, old-fashioned, talking. They had their little discussions about school, Spadix's new wardrobe of the season, everybody else's relationships, and so on and so forth.

"Time to head back now, right?" Gent sighed, wishing that their conversation wouldn't end. It was how the conversation led to another topic, one by one, and it just felt never-ending. But sadly, it was just his wish for it to never end.

"Magnus and Simon are waiting. I really want to see their reactions to me dressed in club cleavagey clothes." Gent laughed as Clary joined in. He knew what the old Clary was like. He could just see through all the thin layers of makeup and tight clothes which Spadix threw on her, making it a growing habit. He could see the completely redheaded, baggy clothes, paint splattered jeans, and worn out converse, Clary that had once been alive. Now, it was hidden. Somewhere gone, and could only be brought out when he was alone with her for over a couple of hours. For example, that Starbucking morning.

"You remember the Lightwood's faces when they saw you sliding down the banister in four inch heels, right? _That_ was _priceless_!" The two just had to keep on going until Clary snapped out of the trance and said,

"Okay, we really need to go. I don't want to be late!" Clary crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Gent to give in as she pulled off the puppy dog eyes with profession.

"Fine, we'll go. _But_, on one condition." Clary squinted her eyes, determined not to let this go on, but she had to nod and let him explain. "If Jace or Simon _ever_ hits on you, or any other person," he muttered the last part, but made his voice go back to normal for his second part, "you will allow me to punch him in the face." Clary rolled her eyes. Gent also knew that background story of Simon having a crush on his GF for the past… couple of years, until Izzy.

"One punch for each guy which does _not_ lead to fatal conditions, deal?" It was Gent's turn to roll his eyes.

"Deal, now come on." He took Clary's hand by the fingers and linked it in his on their way out. Once they were outside the Institute, they could already feel the magic that had been left outside by Magnus, and the scent of animal blood lingering in the air.

* * *

**So sorry for the seems-like-a-week delay! Hopefully, this is alright. We know it's not the best, quite a pointless chapter really.**

**Do you guys know what Spadix meant when she thought, ****_why couldn't he do it?_**

**Just a question for you guys to think about. You could tell us if you want in the review section. Have a good night/day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry if we're making you guys lose interest for such a delay last time. Hopefully this chapter is better! BTW: YOU WILL SEE WHAT SPADIX MEANT WHEN SHE THOUGHT, ****_Why couldn't he do it?_**

**CatnipGirlOnFire: Sorry for not PMing you. But, we are thankful that you keep reviewing!**

**springbreakers: OMFG WE LOVE YOU :)**

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home?" Clary called in Cantonese as she opened up the front doors.

"In the kitchen!" Spadix yelled back in the same dialogue. Gent gave her a short kiss before leading her into the kitchen.

The Lightwoods sat around the breakfast table while Magnus and Alec were talking by the breakfast bar. Looking at Magnus in his sparkly top and second skin leather pants next to Alec in his jeans and sweaters with holes in them- it was impossible to see what they saw in each other, yet, they bring out each others best features.

Simon was in his regular faded jeans a gamer shirts. This time, it was green with a large minecraft Creeper face on it. He just had to wear the extra forest green jacket, didn't he. Simon was pacing in the kitchen, back and forth, back and forth, his converse shoes sliding along the marble. it was as if his foot pressure was so hard, the tiles were coming apart.

"Good afternoon," smiled Gent politely as he dragged Clary into the kitchen.

"Clary?!" Simon was shocked, but hugged the redhead before even looking at her face. He probably just recognised her for the hair anyways.

"Simon? Oxygen is becoming an issue here," gasped Clary as she tapped his shoulder with a stiff hand. With his vampire strength, he just couldn't control himself.

"Oh," chuckled an embarrassed Simon, " sorry about that." Once he stepped, back, his eyes instantly went straight to the girls' cleavage.

"Simon, my eyes are up here, not down there." Clary folded her arms to cover herself as Simon blinked and shook his head. Izzy just rolled her eyes.

"You're not Clary."

"Oh, gee, thanks, so you were expecting another redhead?" She gave a huff. Simon eyed her again.

"Er… um… well… you're not exactly a red head anymore." He gestured to her honey highlights.

"That's only a part of it. I still haven't technically dyed my hair." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Well, you've sure changed. In height too." He could finally look her in the eye without look down. It was a 'hallelujah' moment for him

"You're still rocking those baggy gamer tees. How am I not surprised?"

"And that cleavage?! _damn_, Clary, be a little more descent will ya?" He turned away in disgust for a moment but just had to look back and double check.

"I think that's perfectly fine," muttered Gent under his breath.

"Who are you?" Simon shook his head, the words in his eyes saying 'pervert' over and over again.

"Her boyfriend, and who are you?" Simon was slightly gaping, his eyes darting back and forth from Silver Boy to the Little Red.

"Her best friend since we were 4." He stated with pride.

"Erm… you kinda broke that streak 2 years ago, Simon," Clary interrupted before Gent could spit anything back. "Anyways, lets start to catch up…" She let a deep breath out and looked up to the breakfast bar, searching for Spadix's help but ended up looking into Magnus's Asian like eyes. "_Magnus!_" she exclaimed.

"Long time no see," he smiled, enveloping the redhead into a warming hug.

"Sorry I left without saying goodbye," sighed Clary into his shoulder. At least she didn't get his chest wet with happy tears. Gladly, she wore water proof makeup.

"Well, a simple message would have been nice but I understand your motives. Being 800 years old, you understand emotions more than ever." Clary backed away from him and observed his appearance. Slightly tanner, still incredibly hot, still openly gay, still glittery, still with Alec, still has an amazing body, what hasn't changed other than his age?

"I really didn't mean to leave you but the rest of them. Sorry about that."

"Hey, 2 years is nothing when you have eternity." Clary could see Alec wince silently behind him. "Darling, suck it up for now. We'll talk later." Magnus gave a small wink which made Alec go as red as a tomato.

"So, where did you two go? We couldn't track you last night." Clary went slightly red while Gent slowly backed out of the room. She rolled her eyes at him and made a mid glare at Jace who asked the question. It wasn't an angry one, more of a 'figure it out yourself' thing.

"Well clearly, they got drunk and after leaving the club, _then_ had sex, and-"

"SPADIX! The couple yelled.

"What? Too soon?" Spadix said with dishonest innocence.

"I'm going upstairs. Gent, you're coming with me." Clary began to walk away and pull him out of the kitchen but Izzy instantly sprang up and forced their hands to let go of each other.

"_Woah! Woah! Woah!_ After what I just heard, you aren't gonna be alone with him for quite some time, young lady." Izzy pulled Clary back into a kitchen and stepped right in between her and Silver Boy.

"Oh, come on! I'm 18 and he's my boyfriend. I'm pretty sure we can go a little over PG 13," huffed Clary as she stared diagonally up towards the ceiling.

"Hm, not a little," muttered Gent, loud enough for only Clary to hear.

"HAH! So you admit it! You guys did have sex!"

"I don't need to be here for this," sighed Simon as he made his way towards the living room.

"This is entertaining, I'm staying," smiled Magnus, Jace nodding in agreement with a small 'mm hmm' to emphasise that. The 3 people standing by the kitchen doorway rolled their eyes. Alec just bit into his cookie as if oblivious to what was going on.

"Can we not talk about this? Please?" Clary begged, her hands pressed together. Gent just froze his little bi ass and watched as the two female Shadowhunters 'discussed' this situation.

"No can do. You need to give me details!" Isabelle squealed.

"Oh. My. God," Gent facepalmed his forehead and downwards.

"Well, we went to a club, then a hotel. in the morning we went to starbucks and now we're here. Happy?" Isabelle wasn't satisfied with Clary's answer but took it anyway.

"We'll finish this off later. For now, go get changed. We're going shopping." It was Clary's turn to facepalm.

"I just- we just- last night- you said- NO! I'm not going." Jace started to burst out laughing while Gent had to stifle his laughs and manage chuckles.

"Still on pretty low stamina, huh?" Magnus choked out with Alec beside him, his face blowing red.

"How would you- GAH! Never mind," Clary waved her hand and ran another hand across the line of her eyebrows. "I'm going upstairs." The rest of everyone was laughing at her, and the limp.

"Damn, how hard did you hit her?" Jace managed to ask Gent.

"Harder than a ton of bricks," he replied, going after the limping Clary and helping her up the stairs.

* * *

Up in Gent's room, the two momentarily forgot about their guests and started to make out on the slightly messed up bed. Accidentally, they forgot to close the door.

"AAGGHH! MY EYES! MY EYES!" a teasing Carmen, Brendan, and Jace were standing in the doorway.

"Shut up," murmured Gent from underneath Clary. Rolling her eyes, Clary got out her stele and started to draw a rune. Her hand pushed the dark glowing rune through mid air, slamming it against the door. The force was so strong, the rune locked the door and silenced the people in the corridor and the whole entire Institute in general.

"You didn't have to do that," said Gent in a calm voice.

"I wanted to," Clary grinned, slowly leaning lower and lower, her hair falling to one side so there was air between them both. Her legs straddled his hips and for what seemed like minutes turned out to be hours. Yes, hours. You probably thought they had enough of each other last night, huh? Well, you thought wrong.

* * *

_Ouch, _thought Jace as Spadix through a knife at him. It just cut his thigh. Just.

"Could you go any easier?" He never thought he'd say those words before, asking another Shadowhunter for what he called MERCY. He always thought he was the best. Then came the continent of Asia which he never paid attention to in class.

"No. If I don't keep this up, I'll get kicked out of my own Institute. OH HELL NO!" she sang, throwing another knife as she performed a Butterfly Kick. He yelped again, dropping down to one knee. Awkwardly, it looked like he was about to propose to Spadix from a distance.

"Sorry Jace, but I'm going to have to say no. Besides, you hurt Clary, and until you show my parabatai some maturity and respect, I'll keep giving you half of what I do during training. Until then, you should hit the showers. You stink like **chòu dòufu."**

"Like _what?_" Jace was entirely confused by the sudden change of language.

"Just go shower." Spadix walked off to stack away her knives and headed out the training room. With Jace following her, she could feel his radiating warmth. It was irritating.

"Do I need to put a restraining order on you? I told you to go shower!" Spadix put her hands on her hips, just like Izzy does when she's frustrated.

"It's upstairs." Jace gestured to the ceiling above them.

"There's a shower in the changing rooms," Spadix pointed in the direction of the training room.

"You could have told me that sooner," groaned Jace, stepping away and entering the boys changing rooms across the training room. Spadix followed just to be sure.

As he walked along the mats, he threw his shirt off and tossed it towards the benches where Clary's _BOSE_ speakers sat. Then, he just kept walking, checking his phone by it. This gave Spadix a perfect view of the 6 muscles coming out of his abdomen. And of course, those biceps that came from his shoulders and down to the tips of his fingers.

_Too cute for his own good, _and_ dangerously hot, _thought Spadix.

* * *

The next day…

* * *

"Kate! Janice! Izzy! Get your asses over here!" Clary yelled throughout the Institute. She was being confronted by all the males of the Institute except for Damien who had gone to Idris, Alicante with Francesca.

"What's going on?" Janice asked as she found Clary in her bedroom with the guys sitting in her balcony. Just looking at the glass, the silencing rune was visible though invisible to those on the other side of the glass.

"Why is _that_ there?" Kate pointed at the black rune on the glass. They could hear everything the guys were saying, but the group of guys couldn't hear what _they_ were saying.

"It's so we can play a little trick on the guys. I'm on Gent duty. Kate, Janice, take Carmen and Brendan. I hid the droppings behind the cookie jar. Izzy, you got the foam hair dye?" the little pink bottle was set in her belt. Izzy nodded and smiled. "Good, Magnus, you have the clothes?" The sparkly warlock nodded. "Good, now get going!"

_Magnus is such a girl_, thought Clary, shaking her head with a smile, watching him run in a girlier manner than Barbie herself. Smiling devilishly, Clary sat on the edge of her bed and listening closely at the conversation happening outside _her_ balcony.

"So, why are we invading this balcony again?" asked Alec who was taking a sip of coke from the can.

"I have no idea, but it's got a pretty good view." Carmen shrugged at that and continued playing Candy Crush on his iPhone.

"You do realise that once Clary realizes we were in here, she's gonna knock us dead, right?" Gent was nervously tapping his foot and playing around with his phone, turning it around and around and around on his lap.

"Hm, too late," Clary hummed as she slid open the glass door. The rune had faded now and she felt relieved that neither of the guys saw it.

"Well, I'm going to uh… rem… shower, now," mumbled Jace as he brushed past Clary. Her smile got wilder. She loved that it was 10pm already. This was the best way to end the day.

"I'm gonna help Magnus unpack his clothes and um… unpack mine. You know he's got tons of those, he, he," Alec nervously laughed as he ran out of the room.

"I'm going to get some biscuits. Brendan, come with?" asked Carmen, slightly shaking and having to speak pretty fast and in short form. Clary raised an eyebrow, barely able to comprehend what he was saying until she slow-moed his movements in her head.

"What about me?" Gent asked, practically dropping his phone on the wooden balcony.

"Think of your own excuse, psh," laughed Brendan as he stood up from the couch and went into the Institute.

"And… I'm dead," muttered Gent, unable to think of some sort of reason to leave.

"Oh, no you aren't. I'm practically saving you, right now," Clary chuckled as she sat next to Gent, leaving the glass door open, waiting to hear Jace's scream, Carmen and Brendan fighting for the bathroom, and for Alec to ask Izzy to go shopping.

"Oh? How so?" Gent asked, patting his lap for Clary to sit by him. She answered as she gently lay her head on his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart and feeling him trying to make it calmly rise and fall.

"Well, the pranks should be starting in about half a minute and I'm not pranking you so, you should be glad. I said I'd paint your motorcycle pink but, I didn't do it."

"Thank the Angel I have the best girlfriend any other living being in the universe could ever want." Clary chuckled at his long compliment.

"I know. I love you too." For a couple of seconds, they just sat there, enjoying each other company until Clary looked at her watch and started to count down, "5… 4…. 3… 2… 1…"

"MY HAIR!"

"MOVE OVER! THIS TIOLET IT MINE!"

"BBLLLLEEECCCHH!"

"EEEEEWWWWW! BBBBREEEEEENNNNNNDDDDDDAAAAAANNNNNNVVVVEEEEEELLLLL KKKKKK!"

"And that is what you get for sitting on Clary Fray's balcony," laughed Clary as Gent laughed along with her.

"So, are we going to school tomorrow, or are we ditching?" Gent asked, rubbing small circles around his girlfriend's arm.

"Oh, way to ruin my victory moment by bringing up school," said Clary, "but nothing can change my mood when I'm with you so I'll just say we'll ditch. I've learnt all that I've needed to know anyways so, yeah. We'll ditch."

"Good, because I want to take you somewhere."

"And where is that somewhere, may I ask?" Clary attempted to sound posh. The accent helped, but it wasn't enough.

"No, you may not ask. But for now, come on." Clary got up carefully from Gent's lap and watched as he took her hand and pulled her down the grand staircase, through the living room, into the wine cellar, and up the stone and spiral staircases, up to the roof.

Up on the the roof was the gazebo and twinkling lights with all the plants around and midnight flowers. It looked exactly the same as to when they had gone on their date and had their first dance.

"Oh my god… Gent…"

"That face _never_ gets old," he chuckled. Slowly, he linked his fingers into Clary's and pulled her along, giving a lopsided and pure white teeth showing grin. The look on her face, the mouth hanging lightly open, it was the cutest thing he ever saw. With the innocent looking clothing today (consisting of a pair of turquoise ballet flats, regular skinny jeans, and a matching turquoise top with a thick white belt and gold buckle in the centre around her waist, and her red hair tied into a side braid) he knew that today was the perfect day and she was dressed perfectly for the occasion.

When both of them were comfortable with their surrounding, Gent pulled the cover off the centre plate that revealed the mini sandwiches they had together on that date after school as well. The girl was lost for words. They started to eat and stare at the scenery. Soon, they began to talk with no awkward pauses in between. Until now.

"So, 2 years, huh?" Gent chuckled, his eyes shining bright as he stared out to the tall buildings surrounding the church like Institute.

"2 whole years," Clary confirmed with a smiling sigh. "I can't ever forget the day you found me." Gent kept smiling at the memory.

"I'd never regret it either. They day I found you… it was the best day of my life, and I'm talking about the best one, over being able to bathe in chocolate, I'm choosing you as the best day of my life." Clary blushed and laughed at that. Yet, it wasn't even a compliment. She heard him stand up and stand by her side, offering a hand to her.

"Care to dance? I promise I'll make it a good one." Clary gasped at his words. They were exactly the same as the ones he said to her the first time they danced together.

"Not that I don't want to or anything with trying to figure out why you're doing all this so suddenly but… I don't know how to dance." Clary said that first part as fast as she could but talked slow enough at the end for Gent to hear. He chuckled at her words too. It was like a flashback being played during the present day.

"It doesn't matter if the person leading knows how." And just like that, soft music started to play and Clary gasped slightly. She took his hand without hesitation and they moved together around the roof, under the Christmas like lights. They waltzed everywhere, ending up at the centre of the gazebo. As the song slowed down, but kept playing on a loop, she asked,

"Why now? Why do all this now?"

"You won't let this go until I tell you, right?"

"Being my boyfriend, I'm pretty sure you know the answer." Gent gave out a sigh and looked towards his left, away from Clary's eyes.

"There's the problem. I'm your _boyfriend_." Clary stepped back, eyeing her _boyfriend_ in his S. Perry shoes. somewhat skinny black jeans, and sky coloured tee making his silver eyes look more blue.

"Is that a bad thing?" She almost wanted to cry, but choked back the lump in her throat, just wanting to be sure.

"No, I just want us to be… closer." Clary gasped as she felt his lips press against her cheek for lingering moment, then pull back, but not too far.

"What do you mean?" Her body went stiff, yet she looked relaxed. She couldn't tell_ what _she was feeling.

"Clary, the day I met you, I forgot everything. You seemed to be the only thing that I could see. You know when people say that when you find you true love, it feels like you're the only two people in the world? Well, that happened to me. Clary, you're the only person I'll love and the only person I'll see. It's been 2 years now, and even when your egotistical ex came back, you stayed with me. I don't ever want to think of losing you. And knowing that you are mine, right here, right now, I know I never will. Under one condition," smiled Gent, letting his emotions pour out.

"What condition?" She was clueless.

"You say yes." Slowly, Gent got down to one knee, making Clary let a happy tear fall down her face. She wiped it away as she gasped at the ring that he held out to her in a dark blue velvet case. The diamond in the middle of the ring was magnificent with little decorations on the side. With the rune of sight, she could see the little letters on both sides. A on the left, C on the right. And the ring just so happened to be a heart.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern-Fray, I swear on the Angel that I'll love you till the end of our forever. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Clary gasped, searching for air in her lungs. She was just so shocked, stunned, and happy. When she finally caught her breath, she first whispered, then got louder with her response.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Gent stood up, took the ring and placed it on her finger. The perfect fit. Without a moment to waste, they crushed each other with their lips. Once they needed air, they stayed in each others arms saying 'I Love You' as often as they could.

* * *

**Treat this as a 'we're terribly sorry for the long wait' chapter. We purposely made this long and as interesting as possible so please do review, follow favourite, pm, whatever! Hopefully you found Gent's speech not too long or too short but anyways, it's good, we hope. If you think it sounds familiar, we just edited a few words from the was Edward proposed to Bella from the Twilight Saga. No, it's not copyright. We did change it so yeah, we're good. It's a legal sentence. Anyways HAVE AN AWESOME DAY AND PLEASE STAY POSITIVE! THIS IS NOT THE END!**


	21. Chapter 21

** IF WE DO NOT GET ANY REPLIES ON THIS QUESTION, WE MIGHT AS WELL NOT UPDATE! That caught your attention, huh.**

**The question to answer on this chapter is…: SHOULD GENT BE DRAWN TOWARDS A GUY (being bi and all) AFTER THEY HAVE ANNOUNCED THE ENGAGEMENT? If not, please give suggestions on the next chapter and what should or should not happen. Thanks ;)**

* * *

**(Thank you greygirl2358. You too springbreakers!) (My-Username-Sucks14: don't worry. Not yet. And if you answer that question above, you probably can have your way somehow. Just a suggestion. We're not forcing you t o do it but it would be highly appreciated if you want your Clace :) )**

**and no we are not cruel and we will post a chapter if we get no replies. It'll just be with the original story line we had planned. So, if you want to be pleased with this story and for it to keep going, please do answer that question for us!**

* * *

As Clary finally let go, her feet now planted on the ground, she stared into the silver eyes of her fiancé. She loved the sound of that. Fiancé. It was like saying, "you are mine and mine forever" with no takebacks.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Clary whispered, her vocal chords still being put on hold.

"I just proposed and you want to run away already. Gee, I feel _so_ loved," said Gent with sarcasm. Clary just looked at him and giggled. _Gosh, that's cute_. "We can tell them any day. Spadix knew I was going to propose but I didn't tell her when. The others knew I wanted to but I didn't say I would and as for the Lightwoods, Simon, and Magnus, they have no clue." They both stood there grinning. Clary still had her arms around his neck and his hands were placed gently on his waist. Clary was thankful for her new height. If she was still the same height she was back in NYC, she'd have to tiptoe just to be able to link her fingers together around his neck.

"Is this why you let Jace stay? You wanted to see him angry didn't you?" Clary said that in more of the playful way than annoying way, thankfully.

"Well, your description of him with a face as red as your hair was too hard to resist," Gent smirked, "Nah, it's not that. It's just that… today is the exact day I met you and it's officially now been 3 years. I couldn't let you go now, could I? And besides, it's a pretty cool anniversary date, huh? 1st of November." Clary nodded and smiled.

"Can we not tell them today? I'd prefer it if we had at least tonight to ourselves." She felt embarrassed for asking, but Gent just grinned.

"Didn't I hit you hard enough to last a week, 2 days ago?" The thought of it just turned her on even more.

"I uh… er…" Clary couldn't find anything to say. It was all too much! TOO MUCH HAPPINESS!

"You know, when your face is as bright as your hair, it just gives me all the more security to know that I'm doing something right," he teased, making Clary feel all the more nervous. She felt like the mini virgin girl back in NYC all of a sudden. It felt like home to her. "Come on, I'm not letting that blush go unnoticed without taking you out for a little nightcap." Her face just turned all the more red. Her voice had gone mute unless you counted laughter and giggles as a part of your voice. She was lost for words, having said 'I LOVE YOU' so many times.

"They'll see the ring," Clary pointed out, eyeing the ring on her left finger, hypnotised by it's beauty.

"Put your hand in a fist and off to the side. It'll hide it just enough for us to make it out of the Institute safely. Safely meaning, no Spadix, Lightwood, Vamp, or Warlock to come after us." Clary chuckled again. She did as she was told and followed Gent out of the wine cellar and into the living room. The whole group was there watching television so they had to be quiet. This resulted into Clary drawing an invisible rune on Gent and her palm.

Looking at the group, Carmen and Brendan's face looked completely green. Alec was dressed in a bright neon green shirt and tight leather pants. However, Jace was the funniest. He had a black beanie on, but it only made the ends on his pink hair stand out even more. That just made Clary want to burst out laughing; but, knowing that the rune was only for sight and not sound, she stilted her laughter to nothingness. Well, almost nothingness.

As they walked, their feet were silenced from the carpet, but with Spadix sitting closest to them and being Clary's parabatai, the rune didn't work out as well. She just looked slightly translucent.

Spadix turned around innocently and eyed the two with suspicion. Clary looked at Gent and he nodded. She brought her left hand out and let Spadix stare at the ring on her finger. She innocently signed with her hands, 'we'll talk later' and turned around to face the telly so she wouldn't be questioned. Her face was spread into a toothy grin, even when they were watching a sad movie involving isolation and so on.

The newly engaged couple just strolled their way out towards the main part of Happy Valley. They passed Starbucks and went down to the Emperor Hotel. It was close by, well hidden, and especially for Shadowhunters who did not have the reputation to stay in the Institute. Not everyone knew about it and not every could find it. Even those who knew it existed didn't know where it was. The exact location of the Emperor Hotel had to be given by selected Shadowhunters of the Clave. To be honest, there weren't many of those Shadowhunters.

The engaged couple walked through the glass doors and entered the grand hotel. There weren't many people around, but enough to make Gent and Clary blend in as if there was nothing going on. The clothes that the Shadowhunters wore around here were dark but colourful, making the two feel more camouflage.

They went up the lift/elevator and headed for the top floor. Up on the top were the suites and penthouses. Those were for more selected guest Shadowhunters. Clary and Gent were common guests so they had their room reserved on the top floor and in a penthouse. The view was nice with dancing colours around the city being able to ben seen from their balcony. It was romantic, yet adventurous.

Clary instantly stepped into the penthouse and walked up to the balcony. She stood there for a while, wondering, thinking over what happened today. 3 years now. 3. She had been with Gent and not once had they gotten in a fight. That literally meant true love. But, what of Jace? She still cared for him, clearly as a friend, but she still didn't want him to get hurt. Or did she? Her heart wanted him to accept the engagement while her head told her that he deserves to suffer.

"What are you thinking about?" a soft voice hummed by the crook of her neck. Clary felt strong arms wrap around her as the looked down at her ring finger and played around with the band of the ring, careful not to smudge the diamond and millimetre sized letters.

"What happened today…" she sighed with happiness. That dance around the roof reminded her so much of what happened in High School Musical 3 between Gabriella and Troy. Just waltzing everywhere like time had stopped completely and they were all that mattered in the world. Well, things can stay that way. In their own little bubble of themselves.

"You're not regretting it already, are you?" Gent was completely confused, almost scared.

"No, no… I was just wondering about our future," she somewhat lied. "You know, like what day we'll get married, whether we're going to have kids or not, just that sort of thing," she smiled. Her smile was so innocent, it was impossible for Gent not to give her a hickey on the neck. She just moaned in response. The belt around her stomach loosened and she knew what Gent was trying to do. He was taking control again and _dayuuumm_ was it hot.

"We should probably take this inside," she managed to say as she put her hands in nervous fists by her sides. As she turned around, she didn't notice that her fiancé was already shirtless and his belt was gone from his jeans.

"Be my guest," he teased, crashing his lip into hers.

* * *

**Sorry it's not long or anything but we really need that question answered for tomorrow or the day after tomorrow's update. Thanks for the support and we hope to hear form you readers soon!**


	22. Please answer and another WE'RE SO SORRY

**Sorry that this isn't an update but we need more opinions! **

**We know we posted the chapter not too long ago but we do have something to say.**

**We have a lot of 'don't break them up' answers but we don't know what to do with them.**

**So maybe you didn't catch this part of anything but here it is:**

**_if you do not want Gent to fall for whatever guy that comes in, what should happen?_**

**We need the ideas, please. Without them, we don't have a clue what to right!**

**springbreakers, you're right. We can't please everyone but we want to please the majority of you.**

**So, please answer us as fast as possible otherwise, there really won't be an update for a while.**

**Sorry for putting on the pressure but we really need that advice since we're all just amateur writers.**

**Thank you for reading this and please answer that question!**

**Your loyal writers,**

**Filia, Raquel, and Harriet :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! As promised, the next chapter is up!**

**Lilietje99: Raquel, the youngest, is 13. She writes most of this since she has the most time. Filia is 16, Harriet is 15. They are the other 2. All three of us write together but seriously, Raquel does most of the work. Thank her the most, honestly. Now, Filia and Harriet and just editors and paragraph writers. Not much of the whole story. (She doesn't know we're giving her all the credit by the way. We write these AN's after she's sent us the documents to Copy-and-Paste for later) Raquel use to live in HK and she moved to Canada with us just last year. That's how we have the hotel names and different places around there. (That's how you know Raquel wrote it.) Us 3 are from different places and you can check out other stuff about us and how we met on our profile! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**springbreakers: Don't worry. Someone will just get injured but it's nothing that would cause any deaths. It's all goooodd.**

**Collectible: Thanks for the idea. We'll put that in! And we have to learn French too since we live in CA!**

**shadowhunter0185: Which story is it? We'd love to read it :)**

**My-Username-Sucks14: We'll see about that. Remember, this story can go ****_such _****a long way. This is our very first successful fanfic so hopefully, we get to please everyone!**

**tanyme: THERE'S JADIX IN THIS ONE! (Thanks for the JacexSpadix name. btw, Spadix is now falling for a guy with pink hair from the prank. LOL)**

**If there are any questions that need to be cleared up, go ahead and ask!**

* * *

The couple slipped back into the Institute as quietly as possible. Well, Gent did. Clary had to struggle slightly from what happened last night. That limp wasn't going to get her anywhere.

As they each changed into more comfortable clothes for the day, they heard a knock on the door. Mind you, this was Clary's room as they climbed onto the balcony and went into the room. They had little sets of clothing stored in each others room so it was more convenient if they ever spent the night together. Neither one of them wanted to walk around the corridors in nothing but undergarments so they really had no other choice.

As Clary angled the neon yellow, diagonal belt around her waist, she watched Gent adjust the collar of his Ralph Lauren polo shirt. It was a dark navy blue with two stripes going down from his shoulder to the opposite side of his waist in pink.

"Let me help," Clary suggested as she stepped between him and the mirror. Once she was done, she moved aside to stand next to Gent. He looked perfect. Oh, he always looked perfect. But today, he looked especially well dressed. As Clary stood beside him in her simple emerald green ringlet dress and random two thin strapped belt, she felt like she was back in NYC. Her whole life she felt as if she were living under a shadow. Gent moved her so she would stand in front of him. Suddenly, she felt a beam of light come down and she was centre stage, her heart beating fast and her smile growing wider and winder.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek. His warm hands moved up and down her bare arm, giving her goosebumps which he just found adorable.

"Let's go. The longer we wait, the more nervous I'll get." Clary turned around, her dress swaying along with her. The colour brought out her eyes perfectly, and for her hair, he tied it half up, half down, with a wide emerald gem clip to cover up the hair tie. She let strands of hair frame her face and had on only thin layers of makeup so she wouldn't look like she was trying too hard.

"Kiss me first," Gent ordered. Clary obliged then looked down at her left finger.

"Cover it up as you hold me hand. It'll help." He gladly took her hand and brought her downstairs. As they entered the kitchen, they found Jace in another black beanie even if the pink was already starting to wash out slightly, just not at the ends; Alec and Magnus doing dishes by the sink; and Izzy and Spadix sitting with Damien and Francesca who had come back from their trip in Alicante.

"Mum! Dad!" Gent quickly went over to hug his father as Clary went to hug Francesca, still covering the ring. As she opened her eyes from the embrace, she saw Spadix grinning like a madwoman and Izzy knocking her head to see if she was still on Earth.

"How was Idris?" Gent asked, quickly taking back Clary's hand to hide the ring.

"It was fine. The Clave brought us some paperwork to fill out to check if the Institute was still in order but in other words, we're safe. Now, how about you two? Any new things going on?" Francesca smiled. As Clary tiptoed up to look past Francesca's shoulder, she could see that Spadix had somehow got the topic of marriage to come around between them. The Lightwoods still had no clue.

"Well… uh… we… uh…" Clary stuttered, looking from Lightwood to Lightwood, then up to Gent, hoping that he'd speak to fill up the awkwardness around them.

"You're the one who wanted to tell them," Gent teased and sang. Clary rolled her eyes then figured there was only one way to tell them without much words. Her grip loosened around Gent and she held her hand out to the group.

"Here," she smiled, letting the diamond glint in the sunlight. Different colours of the rainbow reflected off the walls making everyone cheer in awe at the expensive ring.

"BY THE ANGEL! WE NEED TO GO DRESS SHOPPING! MAGNUS! I NEED PLANNING PAPER! STAT!" Izzy screamed as she stood in front of Clary, grabbing her fingers to examine the ring. Her cries instantly masked the sound of a can cracking. Jace. At least the can was empty.

"He proposed yesterday, you don't have to be in such a rush. Besides, I'm still processing this myself," Clary chuckled, smiling at Gent who returned the smile. Izzy stepped away to discuss the plans for the wedding day, decorations, and all that with Magnus, and to give the 'Banenyghts' some space.

"Oh! I am so happy for you. We should have a celebration!" Francesca grinned, pulling Clary into a- literally- breathtaking hug.

"R-ring…? Pr-proposed…?" Damien was still in shock. Gent snapped his fingers, not too close to his fathers face, and made him wake up. Looking back between the two, he looked at them sternly and said,

"Now, you know I expect some grandchildren," he started, but was cut by Gent who screamed,

"DAD!" Clary and Francesca giggled at them. "I thought you'd be the one who didn't want anything to do with…_ that_." The whole Institute erupted into laughter, but Jace. His eyes were glued to the granite table and the can in his hand had been dumped away somewhere. Clary didn't even take a second glance at him.

"Of course I wouldn't! I'm just saying, you being a virgin and all…" he laughed. The laughter got louder and louder. It was a miracle that Gent and Spadix's parents didn't notice the newly engaged couples eyes go saucers wide and awkward chuckles with the rubbing at the back of the necks. And boy, were the Banenyghts _modern_.

"Okay, well, um… not that I want to leave or anything but I'm going to talk to my mum now so… Gent, you coming?"

"It's fine, I'll stay. I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself." Gent's voice was shaky, uncertain to be alone with the awestruck family.

"Are you sure? 'Cause um…"

"Okay, I'm not sure but I'll be fine." Gent quickly kissed Clary and let her go.

"Bye," she said quietly. After waving and receiving a couple of adoring stares, her eyes met Jace. His golden orbs distracted her from his pinkish hair. Even though they were golden, the light had lost its glow but he smiled nonetheless. He was trying to be happy for his love, but she was now engaged to another man. There was no possible way for them to be true lovers now. It's rare for Shadowhunters to divorce, and clearly, those two weren't going to do so.

"Anyone need anything from New York?" Clary asked, breaking away from Jace's sad gaze.

"You've been in contact with Jocelyn this whole time?" Alec asked in wonder.

"Well, she is my mother so I visited her around once every month." Clary shrugged and waited for someone to answer her original question.

"Hold up, Clary. I'm coming with you. How are we getting there?" She chuckled at the question. She just said she'd explain on the way and waved a small goodbye to everyone before taking Isabelle up the stairs.

"Jace is heartbroken," she said softly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. If I knew that he was going to propose, I would have sent you all away before it happened. We never talked about it until yesterday. It took you a lot of effort to find me, and now that I'm engaged, there's no way I could possibly go back for good." Clary sighed and walked along the corridor.

"It's alright. Not my love life anyways. But you really couldn't give Jace another chance?" She calmed herself down before replying.

"I was afraid that if I turned Gent down, he wouldn't ask me again. And, I do love him, Izzy. It's been officially 3 years since we've had a fight, meaning, never. I know that's what a relationship is all about; getting broken from mistakes, then healing. But, I just couldn't let him go." Clary wanted to scream and cry. She felt so bad for Jace, but they were on friend terms now, right?

"It's okay, really, Clary. I want you to be happy. I came along with Jace to make sure you were leading a happy life, and to prove to him that you were over him. I did prove him wrong, but not in the way I thought I'd do it. But, I am happy for you, as long as you let me plan your wedding with Magnus." Clary chuckled. She nodded as she was lost for words then entered her room with Izzy trailing behind. Stepping into a walk-in closet, she slid aside a rack of dresses to reveal a floor to ceiling length mirror.

"So, how are we getting there again?" Izzy questioned as she stared at all the fashionable clothes which she wished she could borrow.

"Have you watched the movie Mirror Mirror? The one with Julia Roberts and Lily Collins?" the girl nodded. "Well, we're going like that, but not to a world that would crumble in the end. Just, NYC." Clary took out her stele and drew her created rune. The mirror shimmered into what looked like Clary's old room. The only difference were the paintings that had been replaced by more recent ones. Clary would sometimes stay over night in the apartment just so she could spend more time with her mother. It felt homey.

As the two teenagers stepped through, they landed on the bed with a soft thud.

"Mum?" Clary called out. There was no answe

"She probably went out for groceries," said Izzy as she looked at the clock hanging along the ceiling.

"I guess we'll wait for her then," sighed Clary as she flopped down on the red couch and switched on the telly. Izzy sat next to her and they kept going show after show. Minutes had turned to hours and Jocelyn Fairchild still hadn't showed.

***GASP***

* * *

"Are you okay?" said a voice through the wooden door.

Jace sat facing the ceiling, his hair tied back with a hair tie as it was long enough for it. He didn't answer to the voice. His mind was drifting off to memories of Clary and him together. He never forgot any of them.

"Jace?" It was Spadix.

"Oh, hello." Jace sat up and looked at the girl. She wore a grey tube top with a loose blue belt around her stomach. She had dark skinny jeans on and golden gladiator sandals. Her hair was down and loose with barely any sign of hair treatment. Her face wasn't caked in makeup but was light like Clary's. Something changed her slightly, but Jace couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Jace was shocked to hear of anyone caring about his feelings. Especially his feelings towards Clary.

"I'll be fine. I just need some time to heal, that's all." For once in his life, he was accepting the help that he was given. And ever so sadly, it had to be the girl he was in love with',sister.

"You've officially had 3 years, Jace. You seriously can't let it go?" Spadix now sat at the end of the bed by a chest where Jace kept his clothes. Well, some of it anyways.

"I guess not," he sighed, wishing he could. He couldn't meet Spadix's eyes. They were always so persuasive to him.

"Do you have a clue as to why? Or any idea how you can get over it?" Spadix wanted to hear as much as she could from Jace. She wanted to help him as much as she could. After all, her soon to be sister-in-law is the girl he has a crush on. No, it wasn't just a crush anymore.

"I don't. I was thinking of finding another girl but that's going to be tough when every time I see another girl, I think of Clary." Jace finally looked up a Spadix, wondering what Clary would have thought about him and her parabatai going out together. _By the Angel, I did not just think that. Me and Spadix? Psh, like that's going to happen. Or maybe. GAH! NO! SHE IS CLARY'S PARABATAI! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET THE GIRL TALK!_

"So, when you look at me, you picture Clary." Jace eyed her face. It seemed to be filled with so much hope. Her chestnut brown eyes didn't turn to emerald green and her dark hair, almost black, didn't turn red like fire. Her skin didn't get paler and her height didn't change. She was still Spadix. Why? and most importantly, how?

"Not you. You're different. Probably it's because you're her parabatai or something." He waved off the idea of possibly having a crush on Spadix. He was in love with _Clary_. Then he thought, _stop doing this to yourself! You know you can't have her so why do you keep thinking about her? Or even trying to? Spadix is barely wearing a bra in your room, next to your bed. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THIHNK YOU'RE DOING ON THE OTHER END?_

"Are you sure?" Spadix asked seductively. Her whole body shifted and she sat next to Jace, their thighs touching.

"Did you say you have a Downworlder warlock thing as your boyfriend?"

"He broke up with me. He said he didn't want to get caught so he broke it off. I got slightly hurt, but you don't notice it, do you?" Jace shook his head. _By the Angel! You're losing yourself here!_ Thought Jace. He needed to build up his ego again.

"So, you're single, don't look like Clary when I look at you, and you're trying to help me unlike everyone else who hates me. I guess that's nice." Jace shrugged and pulled the hair tie off.

"Hey, just know that I'm here to do whatever you want to make yourself feel better, okay? I sulked for a couple of hours and I'm still having a little trouble getting over it but 3 whole years is just way too many. You need to pull yourself together, Jace, and you better do it before the wedding." As Spadix got up with a slightly annoyed tone, Jace went after her.

"Spadix, I'm sorry."

"Those puppy dog eyes won't work on me, Jace," said Spadix, her arms folded across her chest.

"Then I could try something else. You did say you had a little trouble, didn't you? And you're trying to help me so, why can't I help you?" They were standing desperately close now. Spadix could feel jace's breath on her neck. It was so warm and inviting, she could resist. Her mouth stayed shut. Through the reflection of the glass, she could see that the door had closed behind her when she walked in so she just let herself sink into Jace's kisses along her neck.

Once their lips collided, she felt _something_. It was that something that seemed to look like what happened every time Clary and Gent had a make-out session. Fireworks. Not mini sparks, but fireworks. And this time, she wasn't drunk, and neither was the person she was making out with.

Their arms taped their bodies shut and soon, they were moving onto each other on Jace's bed like they was no tomorrow.

* * *

**EERRMMAAGGERRRDD! HOPE YOU LIKE THE JADIX MOMENT! BUT IT'S NOT OVER! TELL US WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! NO PRESSURE THERE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**guys, chill. Jadix is ****_NOT_**** official. it was just something to make this thing longer :P FILIA'S IDEA! BLAME HER! **

**We know you guys don't like them so… yeah. But seriously, IT WAS JUST FOR DRAMA! We needed Jace to get back to his own egotistical one night stand self for a night. Spadix was fading away so we had to make her do ****_something_****. Sorry about that anyways :)**

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock ringing woke Spadix up from bed. She attempted to move towards the alarm but something held her back. Turning her head around, a slightly pink head was resting on the pillow next to her. Even worse, the guy was shirtless.

Jace fluttered his eyes open and rubbed his eyes with his hands. Shaking his head a few times, his eyes fell across a tanned girl.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Spadix shouted, but not loud enough that the people downstairs could hear. It was more of a whisper shriek.

"How did I manage to sleep with you without getting drunk?" Jace asked himself, hoping that he could search his mind for an answer but instead, he got nothing.

"I don't know," Spadix lied, checking her body to see if she still had her clothes on. She had her top on so nothing was exposed, but her jeans had gone to the ground next to the bed. Hastily, she grabbed them from the floor and slipped them on under the blanket so Jace wouldn't see.

"Yeah, you do," he said seriously. He sat up to the edge of the bed, a hand running through his faded pink hair. Spadix sighed in response, but told him anyway.

"You said you had trouble with getting over the fact that Clary was engaged to someone who_ wasn't_ you. And I told you that I had trouble getting over my ex. So, we ended up making out." Jace saw no surprise at the last part. Every time he was depressed, he'd go off with some girl he didn't even know. That was just a cover. Underneath all that, he was just trying to hide his depression; by acting like a sex addict with the egotistical character to go along with it.

"So, could we just call this a one-night stand?" Jace hoped.

"Call it whatever you want," Spadix sighed as she stood up to head for the bathroom. " As far as I know, whoever hears about this won't be okay with it." She fixed her hair in the mirror then walked back out. Jace was putting his shirt back on and pulled his beanie back on again. "Just wash it a lot. It'll fade out," she suggested as she watched him fidgeting with the ends in frustration.

"So, no one knows about this?" Jace asked for the reassurance.

"No one. But honestly, I will be here if you need to talk, okay? I know what you're going through. It happened years ago and nobody knows of it. Just you. My girlfriend got an arranged marriage to someone else-"

"Girlfriend?" Jace tilted his head, almost stifling a laugh.

"Hey, I was confused. Everyone gets that. I'm straight now, don't get me wrong. But seriously, no one knows. So, please don't tell anyone. That's an order."

"Got it," Jace saluted as he fixed his belt. "So, friends?"

"Friends." With a smile, Spadix walked out of his room and entered hers. Once she closed the door, she sunk down and buried her face in her hands. _Why did I just do that? Clary's ex, my parabatai's ex. UGH! How can I be so screwed up when my life use to be set and stone?_

* * *

"What do you think happened?" asked Izzy as they walked into Luke's bookstore. Clary and her had thought that she would have gone there since that was her only place to be other than the supermarket. On the floor were fallen books and large prints too big for a human. The two got their weapons out. Izzy and her whip, Clary with her sai's.

As they kept walking, they heard voices even though their feet were silenced by Clary's runes.

Making their way through a corridor, Clary peered around the corner and spotted 2 silhouettes. One of a woman, the other of a boy.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" The woman cried. It was Jocelyn.

"We've seen you consulting with the girl and we have evidence. We will ask one more time. Where is she?" A childish voice came in and the sound of a whip that lashed out came right after. Then a scream.

Clary and Izzy walked closer so they could hide behind a bookshelf. Using her stele, Clary opened up a hole for them to peer through and watch what we happening. Jocelyn was tied to a chair, her arms in restraints and her legs tied together by the ankles. The boy standing in front of her was… Sebastian? He looked so young! Like what, 10 years old?

"FATHER!" Oh, by the Angel. Coming from the shadows came another bleach blonde male. He wore a tight leather jacket, a plain white shirt, old jeans, and a pair of blood stained combat boots. "She isn't cooperating."

"That's alright, Caleb. I know you tried your best. There's some things you can play around with in there. Knock yourself out with them as long as you don't hurt yourself." _Caleb? Why the fuck would Sebastian name that kid _that_? He looked so innocent and trustworthy. Must be his mother. And since when did he have a son?_ Thought Clary deeply.

"Thanks Dad. What are we going to do afterwards?" He had a bright smile on his face, looking up to his role model father.

"We'll do whatever you want. It is your birthday, is it not?" _Doing whatever the birthday boy wanted… That's like… JACE!_ Clary wanted to pounce right then and there, but she had to wait.

"Thank you. I'll see you later. Love you Daddy!" The child jumped up to his fathers height to give him a kiss on the cheek then landed on the ground with such grace that no regular Shadowhunter could pull off. He quickly ran into the room Sebastian had pointed to and shut the door. What followed was the sound of clanking knives and a canvas dart board being hit.

"You do realize that if we find her, we can't hurt her. We need her unharmed and at full strength to be put to good use."

"She never told me where she ran away to. I just know that she isn't in the continent. That is all the information she gave me." Clary slowly peered behind the chair. The Mortal Sword was tied to her back. How did they get their hands on it?

"And you speak the truth?" Jocelyn was about to open her mouth as Sebastian pulled the sword from behind her back and up to her throat.

"No, she doesn't," muttered Clary, but sadly, she was loud enough for her brother to hear. She walked away from the bookshelf and out into the open. The sight of her mother being so helpless had scared her to death. She wanted to cut loose the bonds while she wanted to kill her blood brother. There was no way would she really call him a true sibling. "I told her that I was in Asia too."

"Dear, dear, Clarissa. It's been years, hasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it has. Now would you please hurry this up? I know you've got your little Caleb to get back to so… yeah." Clary shrugged and twirled the sword in her hands.

"Ah, so you've seen my son. Lovely child, isn't he? Raised him myself. Born by the Seelie Queen." That would explain the innocent features.

"_Another_ new species? Soon you're going to add mermaids!" said Clary throwing her arms in the air with sarcasm. Izzy stayed put, saving her strength until it was needed.

"_That_, is not a bad idea, little sister. I just need to figure out how… _But_, we've got business to attend to. So, come now. I'd like to catch up with you."

"And what if I don't?" asked the redhead with her hands on her hips.

"We'd have to fight, of course. But, being the little brat you've always been, I doubt you'd have the skill to do that so, why don't we save ourselves the trouble of trying to kill each other and have a talk?"

"Sorry, no can do," Clary spat with her sai swords ready.

"I suppose you leave me no choice," Sebastian sighed, a seraph blade glinting in his hands. "Caleb!"

Clary was surprised to hear him call for his son for help. Her guard was turned down as he watched the little boy enter the room with an innocent smile.

"Yes, father?" His eyes were so hypnotizing, Clary had no clue what she was doing, just standing there. She could have attacked, made a break for it, free her mother, call for Isabelle, but she just stood there. The innocent 10 year old was just too attracting to the eye that she couldn't do anything. But, she knew better. This was Sebastian's _son_. He was trained for battle and war. Looks were deceiving. She learnt that the hard way with Jace.

"Just a last favour, and we'll be celebrating your birthday like no other." Sebastian's voice sounded so sweet towards his son. He looked to be a good father, but not in _that_ way.

"Oh, that's alright. Today has been more exciting than ever!" The boy jumped in glee and faced Clary. "And now it's even better."

* * *

**sorry about the cliff hanger or whatever you want to call it. Sorry for creating Jadix for like… the end and the beginning of the 2 chapters. We know you hate them ****_but_**** we (Filia) wants to get Spadix more into the story. Not our fault. Raquel just wrote it out, Harriet (moi, who is currently writing this little AN) gave out an outline. Filia over here just wanted to add in characters. We're not saying she did anything wrong, but if you guys don't like it, TELL US WHAT YOU LIKE!**

**PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU WANT IN THIS STORY. WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW LONG YOUR ANSWER WILL BE. OH! AND DO YOU LIKE MINI SEB?! CALEB! IF YOU'RE WONDERING HOW HE GOT THERE AND LOOKS LIKE A 10YR OLD, FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH SHOULD BE UP WITHIN 2-4 DAYS!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you :) That's it. No big messages today, other than WE'RE CATCHING UP ON TEEN WOLF! GGAAHH! SCOTT IS SOOO HOT! (Filia and Harriet's words. Partially Raquel's. My words (Raquel): Complicated story line, good graphics, interesting characters, and yes, I do sound like the boring one.)**

**GAH! NVM! Clace vs. Clent! We start tallying….. NOW! And whichever one wins will be the ending to the story! NO TAKEBACKS! AND IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET WHICHEVER YOU VOTE FOR, PLEASE DON'T HATE US! WE'RE DOING THIS FOR THE MAJORITY OF PPL HERE! It seems respectful and reasonable enough.**

**Got a PM about this: Is Max dead? **

**Yes, he is dead. Sorry about that.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

Within seconds, such an innocent face had become demonic. Red tail with a point, eyes yellow with black slits (not like Magnus), teeth sharper than a vampire or a wolf's, and a body even bigger than the Incredible Hulk. The seraph blade in Sebastian's hands was nothing.

"How the _fuck_ did _that_ become your son?" Clary screeched, her sai swords now pointless. She needed long ranged weapons. Runes, was the key.

"Well, a couple of daily injections to the Seelie Queen. No big deal. She came to me for this 'new species'. I just gave her what she wanted. And _no_ we are _not_ a thing. Call it a one-night stand." Sebastian grinned mischievously at the redhead who had her swords tucked into her belt, but a stele ready for the air.

"And when did that happen?" Clary wasn't feeling sarcastic today, but panic. She had never had to face off something so large. Let alone her own nephew. Her mind flew off to Spadix for help, their bond as strong as ever, and Izzy who was still behind the stack of bookcases. Or so she thought.

* * *

"And when did that happen?" she heard Clary say with much hesitation yet power in her voice. She couldn't just stand here and be useless! Jocelyn was tied to a chair, Clary was facing off with her brother and nephew, and there she was, watching it all happen. She knew she couldn't take on Sebastian and that beast with just Clary and a weak Jocelyn. It was common sense. She needed help.

_What was it? That rune… _THAT_ RUNE! _Izzy's fingers flew down to her stele. The ruby tip etched the floor, quite silent compared to the amount of noise that came from Caleb's breathing. Putting a darkness rune beside it, the illuminating light from the portal went unnoticed. Slipping into the ground, she found herself standing on the kitchen island. Above her was the portal, right on the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Carmen , the group of 4 (Kate, Janice, Brendan, Carmen) had all now heard of the engagement and had come over to celebrate. Damien and Francesca were in the living room and had come over to see what was going on.

"Where have you been?" asked Alec from the bar.

"_Shh_. Clary's in trouble. She's fighting a half-fey, half-demon, her own nephew, Caleb. Sebastian's there too, and Jocelyn, but she's tied up. COME ON!" She whisper shouted, afraid that noise could travel through the portal. Without a minute to waste, everyone was getting onto the kitchen island and jumping upwards towards the portal.

* * *

"About 10 weeks ago. He grows every week." Sebastian shrugged at that. "It was predictable." His attitude was no where near like himself. He seemed softer, sweeter, but another thing that was predictable was, _it was just a game._

"A half-fey, half-demon Hm… So, if he ages a year through that whole week, how long would it take for him to die? Or decompose? Whichever one you prefer." Clary shrugged her shoulders, relaxing them and tilting her head. Her voice had become more confident but it was still wavering slightly, and so was her feet, stumbling backwards with every puff Caleb let out.

"I don't know. He'll probably reach maturity within half a year," said Sebastian, observing his nails. "Now, are we done here? I'd like some action, and my son needs training." Clary rolled her eyes and twirled the swords around her fingers, getting a better feel for it.

"I'd say-"

"No," said a stern voice from behind. Gent came from the shadows and started to stand next to Clary. He had 2 ruined blades. Clary had engraved those runes onto those blades just for him. It was a birthday present for when he turned 17.

"My, my, who it this? Your little boy toy?"

"_Uh, NO!_ Do you not see this finger?" She seriously wanted to smack that 'man' in the face. Her fingers waved in the air, showing off the beautiful diamond to her blood brother. Off to the side, Jocelyn was teary eyed. But, it wasn't possible to tell whether it was from the happiness that her daughter found someone that she approved of, how irritated she was since she was just 18, or from the pain of the ropes that kept her tied to the chair. Caleb had done then. _Quite_ a strong boy there.

"Why the fuck would you go for her? Permanently? Do you know how annoying this girl gets once she starts to talk? It's _terrifying_." Sebastian shivered at the thought.

"I'm not annoying! I just happen to irritate you. And honestly, I'm proud of it."

"There were go again with the talking and rambling. Caleb," he called out. The beats' head turned to face his father. "Kill them already. I'm tired of listening to this crap. Have fun. And don't forget, we've got your birthday to celebrate so please, do well and make me proud like you always do!" Caleb stomped his foot in excitement, making the ground seem to shift beneath them.

"Get Caleb. I'll handle Sebastian." Gent nodded and Clary as she ran towards the blonde haired half-demon, half-Shadowhunter.

"Be careful," he called as she disappeared in the odd smoke that seemed to be caused by Magnus. With Caleb's tall height, he wouldn't be able to see through the fog by his waist. _Good thinking_.

"Dear, sister. Where are you?" Sebastian's voice sounded as if he was that red thing from PowerPuff Girls. It was so disturbing, like a rapist coming at you from all directions.

Clary didn't say a word.

"Don't be afraid… I can't hurt you. I need you alive and well to serve me right. " Clary shivered, but stayed strong. She roamed the room. To be honest, it wasn't very large, but it was big enough to be lost in. So, she went off to the side and kept walking until she hit a wall.

"Where are you?"

Moving further away was a dark silhouette that seemed to have no head. It was his blonde hair. Clary immediately fired a knife by her belt, seeing as her sai swords could only be used with closer ranged battles. The knife struck the shoulder of the figure. Clary instantly ran up to it, spotting her brother lying in pain from the ground. She could see the wound trying to heal around the knife, but she pushed in deeper. Hearing a strained scream, she turned around and saw Caleb writing on the ground, flinching, altering from his demon self and Shadowhunter self.

"You're connected to your son…" Clary muttered under her breath. Looking at her bleeding brother, she jabbed another knife into his thigh. _This was too easy_. "What happened to the fighting Shadowhunter, raised by the indestructible Morgenstern? What happened to him? Huh?"

"You're… my sister… Please… help me…" the bleeding was a painful sight, physical pain. Not in the sadist way, Clary liked it. He deserved to be hurt somehow. He was on the most wanted list for the Clave, and every other Institute there ever was. Some destroyed, some hidden, and some so well-known that it was predicted the he would show up there some time. No matter what, he deserved to die.

"Help you, how?" Clary played along, acting worried.

"Cover this rune… it'll save Caleb…" He gestured to a rune on his neck. _Save Caleb? Why did he care? Didn't he just 'create' him so that he would do the killing for him? And because of the Seelie Queen? Making the new species?_ thought Clary.

However, no matter how much Clary kept jumping back and forth with the idea, she did as she was told. Taking out a knife, she plunged it into his torso, then started to draw a paralysing rune on his neck to cover the bonding rune. With each stroke there was across the bonding rune, Caleb screamed in agony. He looked as if his bones were being ripped off. His eyes changed from a dark black to blue, and Sebastian stayed still as his son came to be a Shadowhunter.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" asked Sebastian.

"This was way too easy. You're hiding something aren't you?"

"Caleb was all I hid from anyone," he choked. "I was just following fathers' orders."

"To destroy all Shadowhunters and turn them to your own personal minions?" Clary questioned as she knelt beside her brother, looking him in the eye.

"No… to…" he coughed, blood trickling rapidly down the corner of his mouth. "to…" he coughed again, large amounts of red liquid spilling onto the concrete floor. "save…" and he was gone.

"Ave atque vale, Sebastian. May the demons of hell take you no where near Valentine Morgenstern," sighed Clary, sliding her hand across his eyes and closing them for the last time.

* * *

** Sorry it's so short. TEEN WOLF IS TOO IMPORTANT!**

**We'll tell you what happened with Caleb and the rest of the NYC and HK gang in the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**It's been so long. We've tallied up the votes. We all wanted what was best, and here is it. Your decision. It's Clace. We got more PM's and reviews for them. They were close by the count of 2. It's true that this is an unfair tally though. The label said Jace and Clary, not an OC. But, we can't do anything about it. Enjoy reading this! And Raquel has also been going through her first 'someone has a crush on me' stage. That's why it's taking so long.**

* * *

"Take him, please." Clary sighed, feeling a hand on her shoulder. The principal of the school, Mr. Starkweather, had come as reinforcements thorugh Magnus, but hadn't made it in time to help out, not that they needed any. He didn't say anything, just went in front of her, and carried Sebastian's corpse away.

"Clary!" Jace called out.

"Jace!" She was just happy to see a different set of eyes. Ones with life in them. Jace held her tight, then looking her once over to see if she was hurt. "I'm fine," she murmured, now realizing that Jace was actually staring at her.

"Oh, sorry. I suppose you want to go off to Argenteus, huh?" Jace actually looked genuinely hurt.

"Yeah," she sighed, then stepped back from his embrace. Once out of reach, she headed for Gent who stood with Izzy, Izzy, who was crying.

"Are you okay? Is Sebastian gone?" Gent asked, checking for bruises or cuts.

"I'm fine. Sebastian's gone, but what happened to Izzy? I've never seen her so…" turning to look at the crying Lightwood for a word to describe her, her eyes lay on the boy who stood in front of her. Dark haired, gray eyed. "Oh…"

"That doesn't look like Sebastian's son." Gent pointed out, his hands on Clary's forearm. Walking closer to the boy, she could see Isabelle's face a lot more clearly- her face teary of mascara.

"Max… Oh, Max…" she heard. Clary gasped slightly, the gray eyed boy looking up from his sister's shoulder.

"How is this possible?" asked Alec from beside Clary, his eyes checking over the boy to see if this was just another one of Sebastian's tricks.

"Sebastian said that he was his son…" Clary thought to herself. "And that there was a rune bonding them both. What if the rune just created a sort of disguise for Max and erased his memory, making him think that Sebastian was his father? Did that make any sense?" Clary thought aloud to herself.

"That actually does. Once you started working on the rune, I saw him flickering from the beast to the kid. It wasn't clear at all, but now it is." Spadix explained, coming from the fog that was starting to disperse.

"So, this really is Max…" Alec practically whispered to himself. He started walking towards the boy, kneeling down next to Izzy so he could force her to let go. Once she did, the boy started to breathe a little better. He wore the clothes he was buried with. White shirt, still clean and smooth as if someone ironed it when he was wearing it, and black pants, with his black converse that never went out of style. His glasses were in his hands as they were buried next to him in the coffin.

"Stop crying, Iz. It doesn't do anyone any good."

"We thought you were… We- We thought you were-"

"You don't have to say it. I missed you too," said Max, his gray eyes turning a shade lighter.

"How? How did you come back?" Jace asked, his hands ruffling the 9 year olds' dark hair.

"It's a long story. That can wait. I just want to go home."

"Yeah, we'll go home. Just give us a couple of minutes, okay?" Alec hoped that Max's attitude hadn't changed at all.

"Sure. But could you hurry up? I want my manga's." The whole group of Shadowhunters chuckled. "Clary, you owe me too. I've been watching over you. As Jace says, "I have been scarred so many times, in so many ways, that I don't have enough words to explain." Clary's face flushed red which earned her quite a lot of stares but were eventually dropped when Jocelyn came up behind Clary and asked for some privacy.

* * *

"Why did you come here? You aren't due to visit me until next friday! You have school!"

"Yes well, I didn't want to wait. Actually, no, he didn't want to wait. With Jace around, he said he was afraid he'd lose me so… yeah."

"When is the wedding?" Jocelyn squealed, red hands coming up to her mouth in anticipation.

"I heard Izzy was planning it with Magnus. I don't know the details at all but I'm thinking around… 4 months later? In June." Jocelyn squealed again. Her arms pulled Clary into a tight hug, muttering, "my baby girl is growing up" quite a lot of times.

"I don't mean to interrupt but we need to leave. Police are about to arrive," said Gent as politely as possible. His fingers tapped Clary's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Come on. Luke is going to flip when he sees this." Joeclyn chuckled and walked with the rest of the Shadowhunters to the New York Institute.

"Well, it's been a while," sighed Clary, her eyes roaming the tall ceilings and fancy paintings along the walls.

"How about you go make yourself feel at home and we'll talk about stuff later?" smiled Izzy who spoke to Max. "Your room is just the way you left it."

"THANKS! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME! LOVE YOU GUYS!" yelled the 9 year old boy as he ran up the stairs to his 'territory'

The group all went into the large lounge room where there was a meeting table behind the other half of the room which turned out to be the living room. They all placed themselves on the couches, love seats, and arm chairs. It seemed sweet, but in other words, distracting. Gent and Clary took the love seat; Isabelle, Jace, Simon and Jocelyn took the couch; Alec and Magnus took the second love seat; and Spadix took the single armchair. The group of 4 friends had all decided to stay standing as they weren't the ones who had fully wasted their strength in fending off a monster/beast.

"Before we get into all the Sebastian and the Beast stuff, can I ask, how the fuck Max is alive? Not that I'm not happy about it but, HOW?!" Jace exclaimed, taking off his gear and throwing it behind him to a rack right against the back of the couch.

"We have a theory. As said, Sebastian disguised him, erased his memory, and made him think that he was his son," stated Spadix, cleaning off her weapons from tinges of blood on them.

"But how is he _alive_. No, how did he get out of his grave? And what did he mean by 'watching over you' because he just sounds like a stalker that way!" Jace snapped. Everyoen thought about it for a while. Silence.

"Ever heard of Guardian Angels?" Gent looked around the room. Glances were exchanged and heads nodded. "It's said in legends that if Raziel sees the soul of a Shadowhunter as of pure heart, he'd be able to watch over his friends and family as a Guardian Angel and help lead their lives in moving on and helping them succeed." Clary looked at her hands, not at the ring, but her hands, just to think.

"Then how did Sebastian get to him?" Isabelle muttered, but through the silence, it was as if she was purposely speaking aloud. Everyone fell silent. Not even Simon could hear the breathing in the room.

"He definitely didn't do this on his own. He'd need some magic or some very powerful runes to cover up his tracks at Max's grave," said Spadix. Gent, Clary, and the rest of the HK Shadowhunters were surprised at her mental observation. She observed clothes, not crime scenes.

"Who doesn't hate Max and want a lot of power? Or, is being controlled or used as servants?" Simon summed up.

Silence.

"Well, demons couldn't possibly get through the wards so they're out of the question… No one has anything against Max so they couldn't have possibly done it out of hatred…" sighed Alec as he thought out loud to fill in the silence.

"Sebastian probably has some sort of warlock or mixed blood creature at his disposal. It would probably be easier if they went together to Max's grave together. If his accomplice is a warlock, traces of magic would be there. But if it were to be a fellow Shadowhunter, there'd be runes," pointed out Jocelyn as she tapped her fingers against her knees.

"I guess there's only on way to find out then…" sighed Kate, her hands gripping her stele. "Now, who's ready to visit our _lovely_ friends, the Silent Bros?"

* * *

**Damn, it's short. As said, we're sorry for not updating faster. We totally will once Raquel learns that it's not such a big deal and more dramatic things will happen in her life. So, we'll see you guys soon! R&R please?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry about Clent. But honestly, we don't plan for there to be Clace until we're closer to the end. Don't worry Clent fans! It'll be the best ending EVER!**

**Okay, we're starting a new story (Even though we can barely keep track with one) and it's called Damn Dem Douches. We know, funny name. It'll be rated T and maybe M for some scenes that come up. It's a Malec story. Don't like it? Don't worry. It's got Sizzy and Clace here and there :P Here's the summary:**

**_Alec is a shy guy. No one knows he's gay. On his first day of school, a sparkly guy shows up in his life and he doesn't know what to do. This school accepts the gays, but can he embrace it? He's got virgin lips and virgin everything, that is, until he learns this glittery guys' name. (Malec, Sizzy, and Clace)_**

**1 chapter is up so… read it when you're done with this!**

* * *

"You're going to the Silent Brothers without me?" cried Max from the stairs.

"Well, how about staying here with Isabelle? I'm sure she'd love to." Jace looked at Isabelle who glared back but inside, he knew she wanted to.

"YAY! Besides, I'm sure she'd love to help me organize my clothes. And once that's all done, I'm probably going to need new ones…" That instantly for Izzy's hopes up.

"Well, what are you waiting for? _Chop chop! _We've got work to do little bro!" Isabelle stormed up the stairs past Max who muttered,

"Don't ever call me that again," then followed his big sister up the stairs.

As Kate drew the portal rune on the wall, everyone prepared themselves in case anyone dared to approach them with question. Brendan stood by Kate's side, calming her down so that the more accurate the rune, the easier it will be to land in the exact spot they wanted to go to. Janice was helping Carmen fix up his gear; Jocelyn awkwardly stared down at her hands; Alec was watching Magnus amuse himself with a couple of blue sparks; Simon was drinking up a bottle of blood; Jace was flipping around his seraph blade; and Clary was standing with Gent in a corner, both of them admiring each other's company and the custom diamond ring.

"Let's go," sighed Kate, her arm dropping to her side in relief. Brendan rubbed her arm a couple of times, hoping that she would feel less tense than she already was.

As the group all stepped into the portal, they made it through without getting wet. As it closed up, they all surrounded Max's grave. The Silent Brothers only allowed certain Shadowhunters to visit their 'past ones' when urgent. It was an immediate pass in this case.

On the tombstone, there was a little white note.

_You needed him, okay. I got him for you. But now you owe me. Halloween, Midnight. Lake Lyn. You know where I be. _

"Does it say who's it from?" Alec asked peeking over Jace's shoulder as he held the note.

"But we'll find out at midnight," said Jace as he stuffed the note in his pocket.

"Anything?" asked Clary as she stared at Simon who was trying to track some sort of scent.

"Definitely a Shadowhunter. There are some runes, and I've got a scent, but it's not strong enough for me to be able to track down anyone. That Shadowhunter was here around…" he inhaled. "… 2 months ago." and exhaled.

Everyone stayed silent for a while; thinking.

"So, any chance of finding him?" Clary wanted to confirm. She hadn't seen the note.

"Possibly. In the note it says that he-"

"She," Simon cut. Jace rolled his eyes.

"_She_," he continued, "will be there at Lake Lyn at Midnight… Tonight. Any plans?" Jace looked around the group of Shadowhunters. They all had furrowed eyebrows and awkward expressions.

"We'll surround the Lake. Don't complain to me how big it is. With my Communication runes, we'll be able to contact each other. I'll create a short distance teleportation rune if I have to. We'll surround it at 10. It'll take time to space ourselves evenly around the lake. Once you hear any suspicious noises, we'll use the rune and communicate to each other. Sound easy enough?" The group nodded.

"Oh, and look at that, it'll take thirty minutes to get to the lake and it's already 9:30," sighed Carmen, his hand gripping Janice's in need for security.

* * *

As Kate started drawing another portal, Jace insisted on talked to Clary 'in private' again. They went around a corner and started to talk.

"So… you're engaged?"

"Yes." There was a slight waver in Clary's voice, but she just couldn't pinpoint why. She loved Gent, why wasn't she as confident as she felt?

"That sounded like a question," said Jace, his patience running thin.

"I am engaged. There's nothing you can do about it. And why are we having this conversation here? In the City of Bones? It's not a very ideal place to have this sort of conversation here." Clary crossed her arms and started to pout, but not in the childish way you're probably all thinking.

"What? Were you expecting this to be a Romeo and Juliet story? You on the balcony and me down below in the parking lot declaring my love for you?" That just made Clary feel worse. She knew she felt something.

"That would be fun," she chuckled half-heartedly. She could just picture him speaking in olden English so well since he's so posh on the outside but a jerk and a douche on the inside.

"Seriously, Clary? I thought you'd be more mature than that." Jace huffed.

"I'm the one happily engaged here. You're just being a big baby and can't let go." It was Clary's turn to huff. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said harshly, straightening out her clothes, "I need to get back to my fiancé." And she stormed back around the corner, smiling at her beloved Gent.

* * *

As they all set themselves up around the lake, Clary was weighing the chances of Isabelle answering her phone. With Max who literally just came back from the dead somehow (which they were yet to find out), she'd probably wanted to be left alone. But what if she wanted an update on all that's happened? She decided that calling her would be better than having her question them later.

"Izzy?" said Clary through the phone once she picked up.

"What's up? I just finished with Max's closet and I'm exhausted." She was surprised at how long organizing a 9 year old's closet took. Was it really that bad?

"Well, we found out where the Shadowhunter that helped Max come back to life is going to be." And she explained the rest. Not as much detail but it was clear enough for Isabelle to get the full story on her own.

"Oh. Should I come help?" Isabelle wanted revenge. Clary could sense that in her voice.

"It's all right. We'll be fine. Just, keep Max safe, okay? We'll have our answers in a couple of hours." Isabelle gave a relieving sigh.

"Good. I'll see you all in a bit then."

"Yeah, bye."

After the phone call, Clary stared at the rune on her hand. It looked like someone talking, but with various marks all over the persons face. Typical for a communication rune. She concentrated on the rune, willing her thoughts towards Gent.

_Anything yet?_

_Not yet. It's still pretty early. What about you?_

_No. I'll get back to you later. Be careful. Love you._

_Love you too_.

Clary concentrated on another person now. Jace.

_So… this actually _does_ work! _Clary rolled her eyes.

_I made the rune. Of course it does._

_Right… so… no sign of anyone yet?_

_Not a sound. You?_

_No. _Silence. _I'm going to check on the others. _

_Sure. Love you._

_Jace…_

_Right. Sorry. Old habit. Bee careful._

_You too._

That had no emotion whatsoever. Clary couldn't help this but, she still felt a tinge of happiness inside when Jace had said 'Love You' to her. For a moment, she didn't want to warn him, but knew that Gent would be slightly more distant. She couldn't have that.

As Clary checked on each and every one of the Shadowhunters that were spread around the lake, she heard a rustling noise. Gladly, she was talking to Simon who could travel faster than lightning.

"No, he isn't here yet! Stop asking me such stupid questions! You're annoying enough!" That voice. She knew it. Years ago when she had entered Idris, seeing Amatis… having Jace yell at her after he was making out with Aline. It was Aline.

"Well, _excuse me _for trying to stay cautious." That voice was new… or was it?

"Rebecca, we don't have time for this! He's probably waiting for us already!" Rebecca? Simon's _sister_? I instantly started to signal Simon into the rune.

_Come quick. Aline and I think your sister is here. Don't question yet. Just come. I won't move._

Clary waited for a minute and finally felt the light brush of wind. It almost pushed her over, but he helped her stay balanced by her arms.

"She- She's here?" He stuttered. Oh, Raziel

"Listen," she told him, hoping he'd be able to identify the voice.

"Ugh! Where is he?" That was Aline.

"I _told_ you we would be early so we could be more aware of our surroundings. This way we wouldn't get caught!" Simon gasped. It was her. **(Rebecca doesn't know Simon is a vampire)**

"No…"

"I'm sorry, Simon. We need to make a move as fast as possible." He looked momentarily wounded but straightened up to show that he was as confident as ever, as if Sebastian's ally wasn't his sister and some other screwed up Shadowhunter.

"I'll get Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Carmen, and Janice. You get Argentus, Spadix, Magnus, Bredanvelk, and Kate." And he was gone.

Clary stood there in a sigh, but started to run in the direction of Gent while trying to stay within earshot of the 2 girls. It wasn't before long Clary could hear them just as a whisper as she reached Gent. Apparently, Spadix had heard the voices too and decided to tell Clary but bumped into Gent instead. That at least saved time for Clary to round them up.

Next, the 3 HK Shadowhunters found Bredanvelk and Kate making out by a large oak tree, clearly off task. Cutting off their make-out session wasn't as embarrassing as Gent and Clary training. Trust those words.

"Oh, come on!" Spadix sighed exasperatingly, just to get them to stop moaning. That just made their faces twitch. Kate had an apologetic look on her face while Brendan on the other hand, had a proud one.

Gent rolled his eyes, disgusted at Spadix's behaviour. Clary had started to contact Simon, getting feedback saying that they were all rallied up. And now, they just had to keep following the voices that went around Lake Lyn.

"_That_ way," pointed Spadix towards the east. The group nodded in understanding, starting to walk as stealthily as they could along the border of the tall trees. The voices were getting louder, and Clary could feel the tension of getting closer to Simon… and Jace. Jace. That was all she could think about for some reason. Shouldn't that be replaced with Gent? Or had she thought about him so much that he got… old? Was he like Sebastian said? A boy toy? No, he couldn't be. They were engaged! There was no possible way that _Jace_ could out-love _Argenteus_. He was too special for that… or was he? UGH!

"We spotted them at the rocks," explained Magnus, his hand clutching Alec's behind his back. Was it really that nerve-racking?

"Simon, if you want to stay here…" Clary trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"No, I'll get Becca. She'll trust me."Clary could see the waver in his voice, the quiver in his lips, and the _almost_ stutter in his voice. But, he wasn't backing down. She couldn't convince him to.

"Who gets Aline?" Isabelle cut in, doing whatever she could to stop the pain in Simon's heart and eyes.

"Don't look at me," said Jace with his arms up, then brushing the sweat off his hands on his jeans.

"I'll do it," volunteered Janice. Everyone agreed as she didn't have anything against Aline, but Carmen did, just for her safety.

"They're right _there_," pointed Alec at a couple of rocks by the edge of the lake.

Simon took the lead, sneaking past the sand, hoping that with his speed, the sound wouldn't travel as far, nor will his prints would be left in the sand. That was how the group ended up agreeing for Simon to carry Janice to the rocks and add an extra Soundless rune on her.

Once the two made it safely across to the rocks behind them, they listened to their conversation.

"What time is it?" asked Aline, her patience running thin.

"Around eleven-ish," Rebecca answered, her eyes wandering the trees for any sign of movements. Nothing. Once her eyes wandered back in the direction of the lake, Simon signalled to Janice,

_GO!_

In a millisecond, Simon was behind his sister, arms tightly held by his cold stone wrists, her legs down on the ground after having him kick her in the knees with just enough force to get her on the ground but not hurt her too much.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!_" screeched Rebecca, her tongue lolling and spitting out sand.

"Sorry, Becca." Simon meant his most sincere apology in that single word.

"_DAFUQ?!"_

* * *

**_So…_****We're guessing that your attention isn't as attached as it use to be. So, for the next chapter, we're going to try and make the whole Clace thing happen. If it doesn't, we apologize. Don't get your hopes up!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay… this is conflicting. So****_ now_**** you Clent shippers are coming up. That sucks. We're probably going to have another vote thing but wait. No. We promised we would stick with that vote. GAH! Please. We need ways to tally this all. We're not even sure if we're accurate. Sorry for putting this all on you guys but it really means a lot. PLEASE HELP US! THIS IS OUR FIRST SUCCESSFUL FANFIC. IT'S GOT THE MOST REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVOURITES. PLEASE! (sorry for being needy but… we have a good reason for it… as for not being very decisive.)**

**greygirl2358, springbreakers, Lilietje99: thanks for reviewing and sticking with us all the way! If any of you guys have been out there since chapt 1, remember, we've noticed you guys too!**

* * *

"Jesus, calm your titties down big sis," said Simon with a grunt as Rebecca attempted to kick him in the back with her legs.

Janice had Aline pinned down on a rock. Aline had her hands tied behind her back with one hand by Janice and her face planted into the hard surface of the rock as she was held down by Janice's hand on her shoulder.

"_SIMON? HOW ARE YOU HERE?!"_ Rebecca wasn't resisting anymore. She was in shock as her little brother pinned her on the sandy ground.

"You know, I actually am quite happy. So glad you asked." Note the sarcasm.

"You know that's not what I meant," she replied in a strained voice.

"I think I'm rubbing off on him," chuckled Jace as he got to Rebecca and got Simon to get off her. Once the whole group surrounded them, Aline and her finally got a good look at their kidnappers. Well, more like police.

"Simon. You can't be Simon. You can't possibly be him." Her eyes dart to Clary. "No, you can't be her. You can't be…" her voice trails off as she tries to loosen Jace's grip on her.

"Ugh, Iz, can you take over. I don't feel very comfortable here." She rolls her eyes at her brother but does as he says. Her whip ties her hands together and her arm keeps her steady.

"Jace! Save me!" Guess who that was?

"Aline, I told you that I'm not interested. I'm only interested in myself." _And Clary_, he added as an after thought. Aline stayed silent, but Rebecca did the opposite.

"You're a human. How did you…?" She couldn't function. Her brain was filled with thoughts that, not only Sebastian fooled with, but images of Simon and her growing up.

"Becky, look at me," said Simon shakily as he stepped towards his struggling sister.

"What are you doing here?" said Rebecca, her voice finally softening. Aline stopped struggling too, realizing there was no way to escape the trained Shadowhunters. "What are you?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing. Regular humans can't pass the wards."

"Sebastian made me drink from the cup."

"And you survived?!" Simon knew what happened to the humans who drank from the cup. It was a little over 50% chance for the human to die.

"Out of will. He said if you had a reason to change, you would. It just had to be a good enough reason." Her eyes scrutinized every part of her brother. "Wh… what are you?" that question just had to keep coming back.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" his voice trailed off, watching his sisters face turn from shock to tears. She figured it out. "I'm sorry…"

"Simon…" Izzy cut in. She could see the hurt in his eyes. The fear. She loosened the whip and let Rebecca go, finally letting her embrace her little brother with so much force, it almost knocked him down.

"It'll be okay…"

"I'm so sorry…" It was Becky's turn to say so.

"Becky, listen to me. You have to tell me why you're here. If you don't, I can't let you go." She nodded in understanding, letting her arms fall to her sides and sitting by a rock.

"Don't do it, Rebecca," said Aline through gritted teeth. Oh, so now she goes all tough.

"Sebastian… he… he said you were dead and the only way to bring you back was to join him." Simon felt a pang of guilt instantly. He technically was dead. Undead. That meant he couldn't say that Seb was lying.

"I'm here. Don't worry. I'm just… a different species, okay?" Rebecca couldn't speak anymore. She just nodded her head and turned his shoulder to a damp tear filled well.

"Aline. Do you have a reason, other than bribery or whatever you think you can manipulate us with?" Jace asked. She always told Jace the truth. She couldn't lie to his face even if she tried. Pulling off a death glare wasn't good either. Jace was just too golden.

"He said if I joined him I could get to you and kill Clary." Aline breathed out in defeat and fell to the sandy ground as Janice released her. Released, but still surrounded.

"Okay so… now what?" asked Spadix like the clueless girl she is. She's smart when it comes to mundanes but anything to do with the Shadow World or the Downworlders, she's clueless.

"The Clave," said Alec strictly. That was the only way to settle this. Clary had her spot there. It was her right. She could make the decision on whatever happened. Especially since this was her brothers' fault.

"Let Rebecca go and train as a Shadowhunter. She's one out of hundreds who survived the transformation. My brother lied to her about having to go through a change to save Simon who wasn't in any danger at all. She deserves to have a chance. We don't have to inform the Clave about that yet. As for Aline, we should take her to the Clave ASAP."

"HEY!" Aline protested.

"You don't have a legitimate reason. So, who's gonna take her?" Nobody volunteered. "I guess I'll go then… Alone…" Gent knew her all too well.

"I'm coming," said Jace and Gent in unison. They looked at each other for a moment, exchanging glares. Clary rolled her eyes and just took Aline by the wrists from Janice, reassuring her that it was going to be okay.

"Take Rebecca back to the New York Institute. We'll be back shortly."

_She looks hot when she's serious_, thought Jace. _Ugh. Damn. Not again. Or maybe I like it. NO! _

Gent started to draw the portal and Magnus started to draw out the other one to the NYC Institute. Jace brought Clary over to the side, asking Alec to watch over her for a minute.

"What?" Clary said in an annoyed tone.

"Are you sure they'll let you just go to Idris just like that? Pop out of nowhere?" Jace's gaze on her wasn't the kind that Clary was use to seeing. Love, worry, care, not a huge ego , hoping that she wouldn't make him look bad.

"You have no idea how much authority I have."

Once they were finished, Clary gave Gent a short peck on the lips and took Aline back from Brendan. Gent, Jace, Clary, and a handcuffed Aline who was pushed, went through the blue portal. The rest of the group went through the other one with a crying Rebecca.

* * *

"What brings you here, Clarissa?" She cringed as she heard her full name, so full of the letter 'S' and was more annunciated with the Inquisitor's accent. They all stood in the Hall of Accords. With that giant space there, the whole place echoed, sound waves bouncing off the marble walls and floors.

"We found Aline Penhallow at Lake Lyn waiting for Sebastian. Here." Clary gestured to Jace who handed the Inquisitor the note. "She admitted herself that she did it just to get to Jonathan Herondale."

"We trust your judgement. I'd like to know what you had in mind for Ms. Penhallow." Aline was already starting to be taken away by guards, bringing her down to her knees which made her sob.

"She joined Sebastian out of obsession for Jace. That isn't a valid reason to join someone who was trying to wipe out the whole entire Shadowhunter population. There has to be some other reason behind that. However, for now, I'd give her a year of rehabilitation. I remember her years ago and she still hasn't changed from her childish state. She needs to learn how to be mature for her age."

"Good to hear. The Clave shall respect your judgement." Then, she gestured for them to leave.

"Wow," gasped Jace, her confidence shocking him completely. He'd never been a fan of the Inquisitor but whether they were okay with him or not didn't matter to him. Only if they were okay in Clary's book. Gent looked slightly annoyed a him but shrugged it off knowing that there was no possible way that a cheaply dyed haired golden eyed boy was going to win his girl over. Maybe. He was feeling uneasy, even if they were engaged.

"Portal's still open. Come on," smiled Gent sweetly at Clary as he linked his fingers into hers. He felt relief at her touch, but her brain took him elsewhere. To Jace. Then to Adam. One of his distant but good friends. ***We mentioned him in one of the earliest chapters***

"No need to rub it in," Jace mumbled to no one in particular as the happy couple had already gone through the portal.

* * *

"Rebecca? Please, we're going to take you somewhere you can be safe, okay?" Simon's older sister nodded, still holding onto him, her head by his chest. He walked like a regular human with her by her side, having to keep her up. Not trying to be graceful was easy for him since he was a vampire, but now that Rebecca was putting all his weight on him (Which really made no difference) he wanted to prove to her that he still was the Simon she always knew.

It took around 5 minutes to get Rebecca to sit on the couch and stop sticking to Simon like glue. He looked to Isabelle for some help but she couldn't give any. Her siblings were all guys. Guys that had a completely different sister to Rebecca. Alec couldn't do anything either. Brendanvelk and Carmendaine weren't close to Simon at all and they didn't have any siblings so they couldn't help either.

"So… you're a vampire, huh?" Simon nodded in regret. "Did you tell mom?"

"Let's just say… I'm not going back there for a while." Rebecca understood. Their mother was very religious. She started to pray for Simon. To rid of the demon inside. It was heartbreaking to see his mother breakdown like that.

"How long have you known all about the Shadow World and Downworlders?" Simon exchanged glances with everyone, then stopped at Izzy who held up the number a number with her fingers.

"3 years before Clary left." Rebecca could easily count that. She remembered his mind just racing to find her when she left. She never understood why he was panicking so much but after being introduced to the world she never new existed, she now knew why.

"How long have you been… a… you know… a vampire?"

"4 years."

"And you could walk in the daylight?" Simon didn't want to give her the whole story so he just said,

"Yes. But, only I can."

"Oh."

"HEY! ANYBODY MISS US?" Simon breathed out a silent relief as he heard Clary's voice faintly from a portal that started to open up beside the television.

"More than anything," Jace muttered to himself again.

Once everyone was settled, they let Max come down the stairs and got introduced to everyone. It wasn't the best introduction, but it was better than nothing. Isabelle still treated him like a 5 year old who he kept protesting for, and he kept complaining about Clary not taking him to Forbidden Planet. That's how Isabelle cut in, Magnus joining her, And in unison, they said:

"We're taking you dress shopping!" and a following squeal.

* * *

**Pointless chapter, we know. We're on writers block right now. Barely Raquel can even think because her birthday just passed on the 1st of November and we all had a bet to see who had the best Shadowhunter costume. No one expected this but… Raquel won. She had the hand-drawn runes (she's an artist who doesn't take art. That's just... absurd? But it looked soooo pro), the gear belt, the (mildly) cleavage clothes, boots, hair, makeup (which she never wears unless forced to {school productions, semi-formal, etc…}), and the angelic rune necklace which we were all dying to buy. Being the little birthday midget she is, she got all these TMI presents and yes, Harriet and Filia were oh-so-JELLY.**

**ANYWAYS, hope you guys read our other fanfic, Damn Dem Douches. It's got longer chapters and it's in Alec's present point of view. Hopefully you readers who read this like our other fanfic! Thanks again!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Writers block is getting to us. Anyone out there to shout some ideas out?**

"Wait, so we're done? Just like that?" Alec looked momentarily shocked at how fast a mission just went. Easy catches, not something they all haven't done before.

"Think about it. Sebastian's dead. You got Max back. We got Aline to the Clave, and Rebecca is safe and can start her second chance as a Shadowhunter," Clary explained.

"Oh…" Alec nodded, leaning onto Magnus a little more on the single arm chair. He hated being shown up.

"About that dress shopping thing…" Gent looked more uneasy than Clary.

"Alright, alright. We'll shop online first. But, something still bugs me. You've gone all fashionista and you _don't_ want to shop for a wedding dress. That's messed up," says Magnus, his head cocked to the side.

"I may dress differently but that doesn't mean I actually _like_ to go shopping. I was practically dragged by Spadix who- much like Isabelle- had a fashion emergency every week." Spadix opens her mouth to protest but decides that what she said was true. Izzy was about to do the same thing but decided against it too.

"So… what do we do?" Izzy looked momentarily confused.

"Iz, we just got engaged a day ago. We don't have to rush things. Besides, it's late and I feel dead." Everybody paled from the word 'dead'. It was that eerie feeling of Sebastian's presence still lurking around.

"Fine, fine. But we're talking about this soon." Magnus kept a strange look on and she was forced to agree.

"Goodnight then," Clary grinned, taking Gent's hand and walking to a corner. She pulled out her stele and started to draw a portal. There, on the other side, was her bedroom in HK. The dark purple sheets were clean and fresh, the chandelier on the ceiling, spotless.

"Bye," smiled the rest of the HK gang, stepping into the portal, after the the couple.

"She's not coming back, is she." Izzy stated, standing up then plopping back down into her seat. She figured that there really was no reason for her to leave; couldn't even come up with an excuse.

'Not unless we go to her," Jace confirmed, though his mind was drifting off elsewhere. It was in Clary's bed. He left the room and up to his bedroom. It was clean, plain as always, no memories or sentimental valued items left anywhere. That was who he is. One thing happens, and it only happens then. The only souvenir he had was a picture of him and Clary by Hyde Park. It looked to be just another regular selfie, but it meant so much more to him. He had pictures of them on his phone, but he was dying to get them printed out.

He kicked off his gear, jacket, and boots, leaving them folded by his desk.

"Raziel," he sighed, staring at the picture he kept on his bedside table. He flopped on top of his pillows, letting his chin rest in his hands. He faced the closeup selfie, remembering every minute of that day. They played along the grass, had a nice picnic with occasional duck references around a pond which scared him to death, and they had confessed the most important words there are in a relationship like that. I love you. Forever and Always.

"I'm never going to get you back now, am I?" A silent tear slipped from his face. He let it drop on the white sheets below him. And that night, he fell asleep whilst staring at those piercing emerald eyes.

"He's not the player he once was," stated Alec outside his door. Jace had no clue that they were outside, watching him grieve as if someone had passed away. But, this was worse. Knowing that person he had spent all his time with was alive for years without him knowing and was engaged… he couldn't break that.

"No, he's not." Magnus sighed at this. He never really liked Jace, but seeing him in a state like this made him feel sorry for taking Alec away from him though Jace didn't like him that way. They were-are- _parabatai. _They were suppose to be brothers, and they are. They just weren't as close because Alec was in a relationship with him. He felt selfish for making Jace turn soft without Alec there since they were each others' anchors. They kept each other grounded and helped each other see sense. But now… Jace wasn't seeing sense. Magnus knew that he could get Clary back, he just didn't know how.

"This wedding isn't happening." Isabelle's face was red, almost vengeful. She knew that Argenteus had done nothing wrong, but he practically tore her brother apart. He convinced him to stay, get him to be friends with Clary again, but that only made him feel more friendzoned than he already was. Isabelle saw it as Argenteus getting revenge on Jace for hurting Clary. She wasn't going to let him have his way when Clary could do so much better. Argenteus was nice, sweet, a good Shadowhunter, but he wasn't the perfect match for Clary. They had similarities, too many to have such a close relationship. They could be best friends, but not girlfriend and boyfriend. They hadn't even gotten into a fight! And that was what made relationships grow stronger. But _this_. _This_, wasn't a relationship. It was an infatuation. What Clary and Jace had was a relationship. They had fights all the time! But in the end, everything turned out perfect. They learned to accept each others' differences. But between Gent and Clary? What differences did they had to accept? They saw each other as flawless beings which to them is a good thing but to everyone else's eyes, is a disaster.

"Excuse me?" said Magnus, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not letting Jace mope about not getting the one girl he loves after all the girls he's been with. For all we know, he'll never love again." Alec and Magnus exchanged glances, still unconvinced. Simon stood in the background, debating whether to side with the gay couple or with his girlfriend.

Isabelle started to lead them away from the bedroom door and down the hallway, stating reasons (the ones in the paragraph above) about why they shouldn't be together. As a result, they all agreed to screw up the wedding (if it got that far) and to get the engaged couple into a fight since they were sure that they couldn't take the pressure of not being together. (Scientifically proven)

"So, plan starts right that second we see them together. Is that clear?" The group nodded. "Good. Wear something inexpensive tomorrow. We might have a crying Jace or Clary to see." The group nodded again. "OKay! Goodnight!" Suddenly her voice was cheery and the next, she was out of the room and Simon had disappeared.

"This isn't going to turn out so well, is it?" Alec was unsure, feeling insecure. Then, Magnus took his hand and they stared into each others eyes.

"He's your _parabatai_ and you want what's best for him. Seeing him heartbroken by the one girl he actually is in love with but can't have is enough to break _my_ heart. And seeing as this is Jace we're talking about, I'm pretty serious."

Alec move his weight from what feet to another, dropping his boyfriend's gaze for a minute, then looking back up.

"Okay, but this isn't going to last long for me."

"I know, I know. Why don't we just go to bed and talk about this in the morning." Alec finally smiled and led him to the bedroom, knowing _exactly_ how to clear his mind.


End file.
